Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon
by Tsunami-san
Summary: This story is set in Feudal Japan. Usagi and Hotaru are sisters, and they will tell you how cruel thier destinys were to them. Usagi grows up to become a double spy with her life on the line almost every day. Hotaru becomes a Priestess stuck in civil war
1. Followers

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Japan

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

By: Mirai Megami

Hello! Well as you some of you may remember I put out a poll titled "A fic idea." Well this is the actually fic that you were answering to. And by the way in case you were wondering the title means. "Priestess of Earth, Maid of Japan." For this fic I wanted to go for an exotic title and this is what popped into my head. Also as of now this is the third story I'm working on and soon I'll be releasing another story. I've just recently gotten all these ideas even though I still have to work out some minor details for several, so in other words some chapters for my stories will be out more often than others. Also I want to thank everyone who voted at my little poll and for all the Japanese terms you sent me! I really appreciate it! By the way the reason why this chapter wasn't out sooner is because I first went on vacation for week then ff.net closed down for about a week. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

/…………\* Usagi telling about her past 

/…………\** Hotaru telling about her past

'…..' Somebody thinking

"…." Somebody talking

*~~~~~~~~~~*

(Author's POV)

It is a beautiful and bright morning. The sun has already risen and lunch-time is approaching. The grassy green fields are blowing in the gentle wind. "Hahahahaha." A child is laughing in the fields with another little girl by her side.

(End author's POV)

/I remember that day so clearly now. The day when my own fate and the fate of my sister would be forever altered./* 

"Sister wait up you know your to fast for me." Yelled a little pauper girl with brilliant purple eyes and a maroon colored raggy old dress. She was running as fast as her little legs could carry her but her older sister was still to fast for her to catch.

"Hotaru! I'm going to win this game if you don't hurry up." Yelled a little blond girl that was slightly taller than the other girl with silver hair and bright blue eyes with a navy blue dress on that was even worse than that of her sister's. The two girls were running down the hill towards the village below. 

The village wasn't the best or the biggest town in all of eastern Japan but it was enough for them to be happy with. Several houses on the outskirts of town were more like holes in the ground that were fashioned into little houses. The most expensive houses were in the middle of town where all the business and trade were handled. But even those houses were made mostly of wood and dried dirt, which often had to be layered every year so the houses would not collapse. So the "rich" people in town were really paupers if they ever went into Tokyo or some other major city. 

The older sister was still running forward and laughing. "Hotaru come-" The girl looked back and saw her sister standing there with an ominous look on her face. She was looking into the town with sorrowful eyes. "They're coming, coming to take us away." The girl Hotaru said with a barely audible voice. A hand then waved in front of her face, and she snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Hotaru you were spacing out there. Is something wrong?" The older girl asked her. "So something wrong?" There was a silence as the chilly air blew threw their hair. "No. At least I don't think there is." Hotaru stated trying more to reassure herself than her sister. The elder girl eyed her little sister for a moment before they were called by their mother. "Usagi! Hotaru! Come home now dears and be quick about it." Their mother called to them. "Hey Hotaru I'll race you home." Usagi then bolted down the hill nearly tripping over her own feet. Hotaru stood in silence for a moment before following her sister.

/If only I knew the true severity of that vision. If I had understood it's meaning better me and my sister could've./**

"Hello mother." Usagi halted in front of her mom and was panting for breath. "Usagi where's your sister?" The mother barked at her. "Right here mum." The black haired girl called running up to her mother out of breath. "Well you girls come in and have lunch. And later we'll go into town." The mother went in with tears starting to roll down her pale face, although she tried her best to hide them, Hotaru saw them non-the-less. "Mother?" Hotaru mumbled under her breath. "Hey Hotaru come on! Let's quickly eat our lunch. I really wanna go into town." And with that Usagi dragged her into their "house" and began to eat. (Just so you know Usagi and Hotaru live on the outskirts of the town right by the field.) 

*~~~~~~~~* (Times going by! =p)

Usagi and Hotaru ran out of the house and down the road as fast as they could. "Mother we'll meet you in town!" They then disappeared behind a house as the mother was left behind. She stared at the place in which they once stood. The father then emerged behind her. The mother's legs then began to get shaky and she then collapsed on the dirt ground. She brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back her despair that was threatening to break her into a million pieces. "Now, now dear calm down." The father said trying to sooth the woman. "We must do this or we won't even be able to purchase food for any of us to live on. They will probably be better of with others than they ever could with us." The father said helping the mother up. "But surely there must be another solution." She gasped for air. "We could raise our own crops here and live off of them. Anything but this." She then hid her tears from the world behind her own hands as her husband supported her. "There is no other way. The crops wouldn't be enough. And I've already arranged it so we can't back out now." The father berated her for her behavior. "I don't care if you have already arranged it. I'm not going to do this to them and ruin their lives!" The woman then looked up with angry eyes filled with water. The husband then brought his hand down on her face knocking her to the ground. "How dare you talk to me in such a way. It has already been arranged and we will go through with it." He then started to walk off towards the town leaving the weeping woman behind.

*~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hotaru then turned down a road that led to the middle of town. Usagi as always was ahead of Hotaru. Usagi without looking ran past the crowd of people and into the street where horses carrying a small carriage were right in front of her. In fact they were so close they would have stepped on her weren't it for the driver's sudden jerk on the reins. Usagi had fallen on the ground because of the shock of the horses nearly stomping her to death. The driver was currently yelling at Usagi for being a quote unquote baka. The driver was then yelled at by a voice from a little boy inside the carriage. Hotaru then arrived on the scene trying to help Usagi off the ground. The little boy then stuck his head out of the tiny window and started yelling at the driver. The boy looked to be about the same age as Usagi, maybe a year older, and then he looked at the dirty little girls with pure disgust. He then put his head back into his carriage. The two girls then stepped back into the crowd and tried to get another look in the carriage. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"I can't believe of all places we had to come to this dump." The little boy said. He was dressed in the finest silk clothing and had his jet-black hair tied into a ponytail in the back. 

"Wufei-sama your father got advice from Mizurei-sama saying that the girls to alter all of Japan's history are here."

"Well I frankly don't care what that onna said. She's just a witch." The young prince said with venom echoing in his voice. 

"Master please understand your father's position." His caretaker said. "I do. Let's just get this over with." Wufei then rested his head on the side of his carriage. But his head was quickly jutted forward and then slammed back again into the side of the carriage. "Darn it! What's with this town?!" Wufei was now holding the side of his head, which was aching from the new bump that would soon begin to form. 

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hotaru stared at the carriage for a moment longer and then stared at each other as they both prepared to run off again. But their dresses were quickly grabbed by an older man, which was their father. "Dad? What's wrong?" Usagi asked trying to look as innocent as possible. "What's wrong is you girl's and your behavior." He yelled at them but also trying not to attract attention from other's around them. He then let them go and stared down at them glaring. 

"Umm…father who was that in the carriage?" Usagi asked her father trying her best to make him forget her encounter. "That young man must have been the Emperors son. They were scheduled to arrive her today." The father said looking off into the direction of the carriage. The two little girls' eyes then trailed that of their fathers. "Wow! No one that important has ever come into our town." Usagi was now wide-eyed at the seemingly meaningless boy was actually the countries future emperor. Hotaru then turned her head towards her father. "Daddy where's Mommy?" Hotaru asked her father with concern filled eyes. "Mommy will be along later. She's just tired right now." The father lied. "Daddy I know your lying to us now." Hotaru told her father with a frightened look on her face. "How dare you talk back to me! Now come." He then grabbed both little girls by the arms and dragged them off to the middle of the town. 

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. A person, who was indistinguishable, was watching them from over their shoulder. The person was wearing a brown cloak. This person had the appearance of a pauper but yet everyone was steering clear of her path. Either for fear or for respect, it was unknown. The person then followed the three down the road trying not seem out of place even though it was plainly clear this person was not from around there.

TBC……….

Well originally I was going to end this chapter dramatically but I decided egh I'll just end it here. Also the next chapter will be so sad! You'll be crying! Well….maybe not but it will still be heartbreaking. =p Well I bet you would like to know the results of the polls so here they are…..

Well several of these questions were so close that the victor won by only one vote! And then about two other's were landslides.

Usagi- Well the victor won this one by only one vote Trowa actually lost by only one vote! And so Wufei won this one at 10 votes. So it's gonna be a Usa/Wu-man fic! =)

Hotaru- Well this one was also extremely close cut as well. Duo came in second by only one vote! And the victor is Hiiro who won with 12 votes. So this is also a Taru/Hiiro fic! 

King- Well it's kinda obvious who the future king (emperor) it's Wufei! And Wufei won by a totally landslide with 16 votes! Well Wufei is a lucky one isn't he! He won two of the polls.

Emperor- This guy is one of bad guys in the story I hope you all know. And I realize that I didn't exactly make that too clear! Stupid me! =p This was actually a close cut one also. It was won by one vote also. Trowa came in second. I guess you could say he's kinda lucky! =p And the victor is Zechs/Milliardo. He won with six votes.

Rebel Leader- Well this one was won by a landslide! And Quatre congratulations for being the rebel leader! He won by 15 votes! 

Now for the delayed disclaimer…..:Achem: I M.M (not the candy! =p) do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They are trademarks of their respected owners. Also I will not continue unless I get reviews so if you want the rest please be kind and review my story! 


	2. Don't leave me!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

An: Hello! Well this is chapter 2! Now also in this story there will be a triangular relationship. I'm leaning towards Duo, Hiiro, Hotaru triangle (of course she only likes Hiiro) and a Quatre, Wufei, Usagi triangle (of course she only likes Wufei). But I'm still thinking about this. I also got a request to make it like DLC, I've never read that story but I guess I should because a lot of people liked it. But if anyone just wants to give me a quick summery of it please email me ([chibirules@aol.com][1]) or type it in your reviews. 

**If words are in italics that means that the person talking is talking in a different language than Japanese.**

*~~~~~~~~*

The person then followed the three down the road trying not seem out of place even though it was plainly clear this person was not from around there.

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hotaru's father was still dragging them down the dirt road. Usagi and Hotaru were both walking as fast as they could so they would not trip over their own feet. "Father why are you doing this? Where are we going?" Usagi said while struggling to loosen his grip on her upper arm. "You'll find out when you get there!" He yelled back at her. Hotaru however was looking in back of them at a person who had caught her eye. The person was trying to seem inconspicuous but Hotaru had a good eye for many things.

*~~~~~~~*

They had finally reached the center of town and there was a pretty large crowd precipitating around a tiny wooden stage. There were people there that Usagi and Hotaru had never seen before. Some even looked like they were dressed as kings with slaves tending to their every need. But one certain thing caught Usagi's eye. "Hotaru look it's the carriage that we saw earlier." Usagi whispered to her sister. Hotaru then turned her head to left and low and behold there was the carriage. "I wonder what he wants with this place?" Usagi wondered out loud. Hotaru just grimaced and stood silent beside her sister.

They were standing behind the "stage" when a man climbed up onto it and started yelling to the crowd. Although neither Hotaru nor Usagi was listening to the man shout their father seemed to be listening very tentatively as if waiting for something. Then the man went silent and the crowd started shouting hundreds of different things, several were even shouting in different languages, with their translators by their sides.

Their father then started to walk forward clutching their little arms in his hands. He finally stopped at the side of the stage and let Usagi go. But he then grabbed Hotaru by the waist and hoisted her up on the stage, and the man that had been shouting earlier intercepted and put her down next to him. "Dad what are you doing?" But before he answered he grabbed her and pushed her up as well. This is when the two little girls finally noticed what their father was doing. 

Usagi clutched onto Hotaru with both her hands while Hotaru buried her face in Usagi's chest. Usagi had a frightened look on her face, while Hotaru was just crying her eyes out soaking her dirty dress. The man then got a harsh look on his bony face and tried pulling them apart. Another man then came onto the stage and assisted the man. He grabbed Hotaru by her arms, which were clutching Usagi's, and pulled her to the opposite end of the stage. And the man holding Usagi was squeezing Usagi's shoulder very tightly to the point where Usagi thought he would break her shoulder blade. 

"So sorry everyone. Now maybe we can start the bidding." The bony man stated. "Bidding will start at ten yen for both of them." People then started waving their hands and calling out all different numbers. "_I'll give you 12 yen for both." _Yelled one man that didn't even look Asian. "No. 15 yen!" yelled another man. "16." And so the numbers continued with Usagi and Hotaru struggling to get away from these crazy people. Usagi then locked eyes with her father for one last time and noticed he was smiling.

/He must have been happy at the money that he would make off of our heads. I was disgusted./*

__

"I'll give you 45 yen for the dark haired one." Everyone then gasped at the price someone had just offered for just one of the girls. Hotaru then looked around the stirring crowd before she noticed the person that had been following them earlier. The mystery person then walked up to the front of the stage and stopped right in front of a red eyed Hotaru. The person then removed her brown cloak and revealed a woman with dark black hair, like her own, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a lovely sky blue kimono with clouds and birds flying all over it. Her hair seemed to reach down to her thigh although most of it was still hidden by the brown cloak.

The man holding Hotaru merely stared at her dumbfounded, and Hotaru just stared at her blankly. "Well. Well it seems we have a high bidder here. Miss please tell us your name. And I don't think even the two of them put together are worth that much." The bony man then laughed along with the crowd. "I think this girl alone if priceless. I don't care what happens to the blond, I just want this one." She then moved her hand gesturing to Hotaru. "Well then alright. Does anyone wish to bid against this woman? I'm sure they could make great workers, or even when they're older be great to fool around with." The man then laughed along with all the rich men in town. _"We'd have to be crazy to bid as high as that woman did!" _Yelled a man along with his translator. The woman merely just stared straight at Hotaru who stared right back at her. 

After the man was done laughing he spoke one last time. "Well if no one else is to bid then they are sold to the woman umm…what's your name?" "My names Mizurei. And I think you may have misunderstood my words Sir. I only want this girl." The man then burst out laughing once again. "You're a damn fool. Paying that much for only one of these guttersnipes." The crowd then started their loud rough laughing once more. "Well then she's all yours. Now as for this girl, the bidding will start at five yen." Usagi then broke free of the man's tight grasp and ran over to Hotaru who was being helped, reluctantly, off the stage. The men that were holding them then grabbed Usagi before she could even reach Hotaru. Hotaru was already trying to get back on the stage but the woman who had bought her grabbed onto the screaming girl. "Child please come. She is no longer your family." 

/I could not believe that. Usagi the only friend and sibling I ever had was no longer my family. I had spent my whole life with her. I refused to accept this for a long while./**

One man finally had a good grip on Usagi, who was balling. "Sorry once again. So now who shall be the final bidder. This girl could be a great servant because she is already very strong. "10 yen." And so the bidding continued for several more minutes until one man that had a blue cotton kimono on made the final bid at 25 yen. Usagi was then dragged off the stage towards the man. He had a slick black moustache and a fine green silk yukuta (it's like a kimono) on with several other slaves surrounding him. He then paid the man and one of the older slaves grabbed onto Usagi as they started to walk off. 

Then once the crowd almost completely dispersed Mizurei walked in front of the man. "Sir I want to ask you a favor." She was still holding onto Hotaru tightly around her shoulder blade. "What is it?" He asked. "I pray that you let this little girl say one final farewell to her older sister." "I haven't got the time. And anyway there's no point, they'll get over it." He then began to walk off but Mizurei refused to give in. "Listen we are more civilized than that. You must give them a good bye at least." She pushed on the stubborn man. "Listen you wench get away from me. You will not do any such thing." Mizurei then grabbed the man on the neck and his eyes went totally blank. "Will you please be a kind sir and let them say good bye?" She asked with a cold look in her eyes. "Yes, just make it quick." He said with no emotion in his voice. Hotaru then pulled away from the tight woman's grasp and ran up to Usagi. 

"We could run away now you know. Just you and me and never return." Usagi said with water-filled words. "But they would come after us." Hotaru said looking down at the ground. The two then embraced each other. "I will see you again. I promise you that. Not even the gods can keep me from finding you little sister." "I know we will Usagi. And we'll never give up hope." The two then let each other go as Usagi grabbed a thin black rope hanging around her neck. "Here take this, to always remember me by. And when we find each other again I'll know for sure its you." "Your necklace I couldn't. It means to much to you." "I want you to have it. And please never lose it." Usagi then placed the necklace around Hotaru's neck. It wasn't the most expensive piece of jewelry in the world, for it was merely a thin black piece of rope with a sea shell tied at the bottom, but to them it meant the world. "It's awful because I have nothing to give you to remember me by." "I don't need anything because I will always remember you." The two then hugged each other one last time. 

Mizurei then let the man's neck go. His eyes then returned to their normal look. "Look woman-" But Mizurei was already walking off in the opposite direction with Hotaru still tightly grasped in her hand. "Well then lets go Dibiju." (An: What?! I couldn't think of another name! =p) And then the man with Usagi and his several other slaves walked off. 

*~~~~~~~*

"That onna is such a fool. To pay that much for a slave." The young prince said still resting inside his carriage. "But Sir she will not be a slave. She will be a priestess at the famous Shinto shrine in Kyoto." "Well then she'll be an important slave." He simply replied staring out his tiny window. His caretaker merely sighed and stuck his head out the window. "Alright it's time to go now." And with that the driver lightly whipped the horses and they were off at a steady pace.

TBC……..

An: Well I hope you liked this chapter! Next you will meet the mother again, and see what the father does! Isn't the father I huge ass! Whoops! I think I just moved up the rating there! =p Anyway review please! Cause if I don't get reviews I won't continue!

   [1]: mailto:chibirules@aol.com



	3. Goodbye forever!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Japan

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Japan

An: Hello everyone! Well first off I wanna say thank you to everyone who has kindly reviewed my story! ^.^v I also wanna say that chapters for this story will be very slow because school is really time consuming in fact I got a bunch of homework this weekend! =( So I think there should be about one chapter out each week unless I get writers block which I have had! =P Also with the terrorist attacks on Tuesday was very startling and my heart goes out to everyone that has been effected by this tragedy and especially to those who knew someone that was killed in that attack. 

*~~~~~~*

And with that the driver lightly whipped the horses and they were off at a steady pace.

*~~~~~~*

"Move it! I would like to get back into town before nightfall!" The slave-driver yelled at Usagi and all the other slaves he had with him. Usagi was so downcast that she blocked everyone out even her new "owner" no matter how much he barked at them. Her feet were cold, dirty, and sore but she didn't even pay any heed towards these problems. 'Hotaru. I don't know how, but…..I will find you someday and then we'll run off together. Just the two of us. Without a care in the world and no one to tie us down.' Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to anything she was doing and accidentally tripped over a hidden rock. She immediately fell to flat on her face in the cold mud, which she was already covered in. Usagi then lifted her head only to be met with a pair of cold onyx eyes. It was her slave-driver, her tormenter. He then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. She grabbed his hand trying to pry it off her hair but his grip remained firm and he did not falter. "If you can't keep up with the rest of us then I'll just have to feed you to my lions. They're worth more than you ever will be!" He then pushed her back down on the ground, turned his back and walked away. 

Usagi just sat there for what seemed like several seconds before one of the slaves grabbed both her upper arms from behind and pulled her along before she could get her footing. The young slave man, who looked to be only about 20, continued to drag her along staring straight ahead with dead lifeless eyes. And just when Usagi got her footing a woman ran from the crowd yelling her name. As soon as the woman emerged from the crowd Usagi immediately recognized her. "Mother?!" Usagi managed to yell while the slave stopped to look at the woman. He let Usagi go and tried to grab Usagi's mother but she evaded him and fell to her knees in front of Usagi. "I thought I would never see you again!" The weeping young woman reached her arms out for Usagi who just stepped back. "Sweetie?" Her mother pleaded with drenched eyes. "You sold us off! Just for money and now you want to take us back!" Usagi yelled scowling with watery eyes. "Sweetie no your wrong." She then reached forward again only to be met with the same coldness. "Your father arranged the whole thing! It was his decision and me being only the mere house-wife could not stand up to him, non-the-less stop him. I pleaded but he refused to listen! Please believe me! I love you two more than life itself!" Usagi's mother was now on the verge of balling. "Mother." Usagi weakly stated and fell into her mother's tight embrace. But they only remained so for a few seconds, for the new "owner" pulled Usagi's mother out of her grasp. He grabbed her by the hair also and flung her onto her back. Her mother looked up at him with great sorrow. "She's my property now, if you want her back you have to pay twice the price I got for her!" She found herself like a defeated woman, helpless prey stuck in a corner at the predators mercy. "Now get out of my way and stop wasting my time!" He looked towards his newly acquired property. "And you come with me! You've cost me enough trouble as it is!" He then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her along. Usagi looked back for one final glimpse at her mother, who was crouched on the ground with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them, looking at the ground with a hidden face of sorrow. 

/_Little did I know that this would be the last time I would ever see her again./*_

*~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru was walking slowly behind the woman that had just recently "purchased" her. "Child please! That look is no good for a future priestess, or a future queen." Hotaru then slowly averted her head away from the ground and looked at the woman who was standing right in front of her. "What'd you say?" She asked lightly. "I said you must look more presentable in front of the young prince, and emperor." The woman had a soft and gentle gaze but Hotaru could see right through her and saw something in her eye that was out of place, something of sorrow? Hatred? She was almost unreadable. "What for?" Hotaru asked the young woman. "I did not pay so much for you just for your company! I was paid by the emperor to buy the girl that I've been looking for my whole life! And I believe that that search is now over and I must train you in the ways of a proper priestess." The woman said gazing intensely at the young girl. 

"So I'm merely a cheap commodity bought for the convenience of others. I was torn away from my perfect life for your selfish purposes!" Hotaru yelled looking up. But when she did Mizurei slapped her across her face, hard! "Do watch that mouth of yours' young lady or one day you'll find yourself really 'dug in' because of it!" Mizurei looked at her sternly. Hotaru held her red cheek and then looked up at Mizurei. "We are going now so do hurry up." Mizurei said turning away from the shattered girl. Two silky black horses were then brought forward. The person that brought them forward was a young man that was so scrawny he looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks. Mizurei then mounted her horse and ordered the young man to help Hotaru onto her own. "I hope you can ride a horse Hotaru. And also don't even think of riding away, for this horse is younger and faster than yours'." Once she was on the horse, and the young man gone, Hotaru grabbed the reins tightly and looked at Mizurei. "Listen child we have to be going since our guests will get home before we do. And we can't keep the emperor waiting now can we?" Mizurei then hit the horses' side and it started off at a slow gallop with Hotaru following close behind. She turned her head to catch one last glimpse at the town she knew so well.

/_Even to this day I just can't bring myself to go back there, no matter how much I've wanted to./**_

~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~

The old man finally reached his destination, even if the sun had already set. "Finally you scum were able to get here!" He berated them on his horse as the others were running as fast as their feet could carry them towards the old man. But there were two people missing. "Where's Abdual and that young slave girl?" He asked eyeing his crowd with no sign of the two. He then kicked the horse and it started back into the forest. After several minutes of searching he finally saw Abdual running slowly and still faltering for he had the young Usagi in both his arms. He got the most terrified look on his face as he saw the master. "Abdual what's wrong with you boy?! Can't you keep up with everyone else? Have you already outlived your usefulness?!" "No Sir! I sorry!" He yelled dropped to his knees bowing to his master as if he were the emperor himself! "Get off your feet boy and move it! I will not tolerate laziness!" He then kicked his horse forward and he was off. Abdual then got off his feet and continued his perilous run with Usagi still in his arms.

After they had all reached the town, a half hour later much to the master's disappointment, and while the master stayed inside the small inn, the slaves had to sleep in the barn. All slaves were asleep but Usagi who was looking out the stable's window towards the inn. She could hear inside the room, with the only lights on, and it was the master and Abdual arguing, over what she could not hear but had a fairly good idea. And then after several minutes the arguing stopped and that's when the gut-wrenching screams began. The master was beating upon Abdual that she could be sure of! 'It's all your fault you baka! If he didn't have to drag you then he wouldn't be suffering like this!' Usagi then clenched her little hands and stared down at the hay, which was now her bed. 

"Don't let it get to you. The master is always finding some excuse to beat us down. He's trying to kill our spirits you see, but we stay strong together. In fact your lucky he didn't decide to beat you along with him, probably because you're new." 

Usagi then looked at the teenage girl that looked to be asleep next to her. But the teenager sat up and stared at Usagi coolly. "My name's Kiray. (^.^v If you've read my other story you know who she is!) I've been a slave all my life, and half of it has been spent with that old man up there. But don't ever let him catch you saying that about him or you'll fall under his whip." 

"My names Usagi. And it truly is my fault for his punishment." Usagi said once again looking at the ground. 

"That's not true now because he starves us a lot and that makes us weaker and weaker, which he enjoys, and then pushes us to our limits. So if anyone can't keep up they fall under his whip, and Abdual has been deteriorating for several weeks now. You see he has a cold. Everyone is staying away from him for fear of catching it. It's a killer you know. The world is rotting and we're the first to go since we're all expendable." 

"But why doesn't anyone do anything? We would over power him! Why don't we all just run away?!" Usagi yelled with much fervor. 

"For a little kid you have much spirit, especially for a slave, and that's exactly what he's looking to destroy. I think we could be a great pair you and I. We can look out for each other like sisters. And don't you even mention the word "run away" in this place. Cause many people here would just about sell us down the river than stand together. They would get an extra ration of bread if they did. So you better watch that mouth. And anyway if you do manage to escape then he'll just send the merciless dogs on ya. We have got nothing but that's the way I prefer it since there's nothing tying me down and nothing to watch out for so that won't give me a weakness." 

"But I thought you wanted to be my sister?" Usagi asked her.

"Not quite kid. I could be just using ya to get more food! You better watch out for people like us. In this world kid we have only got to look out for ourselves and no one else." Kiray then winked at her and then laid back down. Usagi then noticed that the screaming had stopped and the lights were all now off. Usagi then laid down and tried to get what little sleep she would have been allowed.

TBC………….. 

An: Hope you liked it. Little shorter than I thought but I don't have much left in this brain of mine! Been pouring all my thoughts and ideas into homework and such! So I'm really drained! =P But next chapter I'll fill you in on Hotaru and then a little more of Usagi! ^.^ Hope everyone likes this so far! Also another pilot will appear in the next chapter! Wait and read to find out who it is! ^.^v

And please review, cause I always luv to read others thoughts! 


	4. Kudos!

Kudos!!!!!!!!  
  
An: Well this isn't another chapter of my story!!!!!! Just to tell you that now! This is thank yous to everyone that helped me or gave me ideas! So it's gonna be short! =P  
  
First and most importantly I wanna thank the author of the book "Mara Daughter of the Nile" for writing the book because she was the one that prompted the idea for this story! (Originally this was going to have just Hotaru as the double spy but I came up with another idea on my own!!! Thank you! =P)   
  
There is also I author name (I forget what it is) and she gave me the idea for Hiiro being Wufei's man servent! =P And there's a litle spoiler there! =P) If ur the author who gave me this idea then please tell me and I'll post ur sn in another chapter!  
  
I also wanna thank those that made and were in Princess Mononoke, and Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon cause they also gave me several ideas for future chapters! And when you read them you'll see!  
  
And last but not least I have to thank all those that have reviewed because without you I wouldn't have continued and would have abondoned this idea as well,,,,and or handed it over to another person! Hey I have a lot of things going on in my life and it doesn't leave me much time to make new chapters!!!!  
  
If I forgot anyone I'll give you credit in later chapters! Thanks for listening! 


	5. Future Talk

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hello! Well I just finished watching Grave of the Fireflies! Very sad movie but if you ever get the time to see it I suggest you do, it's sad but it's very good! And not to mention it kinda inspired me a little! =P I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing and be faithful readers! =p 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi then laid down and tried to get what little sleep she would have been allowed.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru and her new "owner" Mizurei were sitting by a fire underneath a silk tent. Several of Mizurei's servants were making her bed, and cooking the food. 

"Of course we only get the best here. And our food is better than what the town had." Hotaru was merely sitting on the dirt ground, hands in her lap, with her same old dirty dress. She was crying but no matter how much she tried to hide it everyone could plainly see.

"Child please! You've cried enough already, some of us don't want to hear your incessant crying. And do please get out of my servants way, really I wonder if you were worth the money." Hotaru then wiped her salty tears away, but her legs would not move. The servants went about their business as if she wasn't there, some even inadvertently kicked her as they walked by.   


"Child move it!" Mizurei then got off her futon and grabbed the ring of Hotaru's dirty dress, and pulled her up. "Come with me. Your such a disgrace." Mizurei then dragged her outside by a little stream. "Get in and clean yourself off. We resume our journey early tomorrow and we don't need a future princess looking like you do. You must be presentable and polite towards the emperor when we meet him and his son, so please also improve your attitude." Mizurei then left Hotaru there to clean herself off. 

She quickly took her dress off and then noticed she still had Usagi's necklace. She looked at it a moment before setting it gently down on top of her dress. She then climbed into the frigid water and hugged her shoulders. After several moments of her contact with the frigid water one of the older maids came by. She looked to be about in her 50s, and had on a dress that was quite similar to Hotaru's. 

"Come here child I was sent here to help you wash." She motioned with her hands to approach her and had a cloth in her hand. Hotaru at first faltered but then slowly approached her. The woman had cold, rough hands that left Hotaru's skin feeling a little sore. After Hotaru's bath was done another maid came by and took Hotaru's dress, and necklace away with her. Hotaru immediately ran out of the water and grabbed onto the woman's arm and pulled the dress out of her hands. The shell necklace fell to the ground and she grabbed it with both hands. 

"You little brat! How dare you!" The young maid seemed to be in her 20s, and was quite scrawny. But she lifted her hand and brought it down on Hotaru's face, and she slapped very hard, despite her looks. "I wasn't hired to baby-sit!" She then grunted and walked away with Hotaru's dress. 

'What about my clothes!' Hotaru thought soaking wet and holding her red face. "Get back her young one before you catch your death! Honestly I think you should be punished for this behavior you're putting us through!"

/Punished! Haven't they done enough already! And what they have to go through! What about what I've been going through! Till this day I still hate those words!/**

Hotaru then returned for dinner and she now had on a white and blue cotton kimono. Although it was the first kimono she had ever owned, and the most expensive thing she had ever owned, it still itched her very much. "Don't do that girl, it's not lady-like! And it will give you a rash." Mizurei said while eating her food. Hotaru looked down at her bowl of rice and began to eat.

"May I have some more?" Hotaru asked holding out her empty bowl. "You most certainly may not. A young priestess in training must know when to be reserved, and polite! You should be getting to bed now." Mizurei said getting up and leading her another tent that was not that elegant, in fact some of the servants were sleeping in it.

"You most certainly can't be rewarded for the attitude you've shown all of us today. And you also have to earn your way through her training, nothing can be handed to you. It's hard enough to take care of oneself nowadays non-the-less someone else."

Mizurei then left her private tent and left Hotaru to find her own bed. Luckily there were futons for all of them. Hotaru took one of the extra ones at the way back of the tent, where she tried to get a peaceful night of sleep amongst those that all seemed to hate her.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Hotaru was being woken up when she noticed it was still dark outside. "What?" She groggily questioned looking at her surroundings. "Wake up young one we are leaving in mere minutes. Hurry up!" The old maid that had washed her the other night told her. Hotaru then rubbed her eyes off and walked out of the tent. 

She saw every maid running around frantically trying to get everything packed up in time. "Hurry up! We must leave this place before the sun arrives!" Mizurei barked at everyone walking up to Hotaru. "You know I really must know your name if we're to communicate." Mizurei said without looking down at the young child. 

"My names Hotaru."

"Firefly huh? That doesn't seem to be fitting for a priestess. Do you have a last name Hotaru?" 

"Yes. It's Tsukino."

"Firefly of the moon?! I've never heard such a ridiculous name before! Once we reach the temple we must give you a more appropriate name!" Mizurei said still refusing to look at her.

The maid's then brought forth their horses. "Well lets go." Mizurei then mounted her horse as one of the maids helped Hotaru on hers. "I hope you can ride fast Hotaru!" Mizurei then took off on the horse at great speed. The maid then slapped the horse and it took off at great speed. Hotaru was clutching the reins with one hand while the other was clutching the shell necklace in her other.

'Usagi!'

~~~Elsewhere~~~

"Usagi! Usagi!" Usagi then slowly opened her eyes to see Kiray leaning over her.

"Usagi you better get outta that bed! I don't care how comfortable it may be! The master'll kill you if he still finds you in bed!" Kiray yelled at her pulling her onto her feet. "We leaving now and the master's coming in here to make sure we're all gone. Quick lets sneak out through the window. If he catches us in here we'll both be dead." Kiray said picking up Usagi and tossing her out of the window. Kiray was climbing over herself when she heard the barn door being opened. 

The old master entered to see no one inside but he still decided to give it a quick search. Kiray was kneeling on the ground outside as the master passed by the hay where they once were. She looked back and then grabbed Usagi and ran towards the others, dragging Usagi behind her. 

"Kid you really gotta shape up or your not gonna survive. I won't always be there for you." Kiray said looking down at Usagi.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to this." Usagi said looking up at her. "Well you better, but anyway no need to worry about that now! We just gotta take it as it comes to us!" Kiray said putting her hands behind her head. The master then exited the barn and then ordered one of his slaves to bring him his horse.

"I hate him so much! He's always so bossy! I bet if he didn't have any of us to help him he would die in less than a week." Usagi scowled at him, even if he had no idea of what she thought of him.

"Kid we all think that! But there ain't nothing we can do about it! And don't you ever let him catch you saying that or he could give you a good 15 lashes, he could even kill you or leave you for dead." Kiray said looking down laughing. 

"Alright you dirtbags listen up! We will be leaving for Kyoto today and I want to be there by tomorrow so you better keep up!" 

"Not more running! Why doesn't he just get off his horse and run with us! Lets see how he likes it!" Usagi growled at him.

Kiray then started laughing as silently as she could. "Kid you crack me up! I think we could become great companions!" Kiray then put her hands down. "But today we don't have to run. Just normal walking thank the gods! And we will get about two breaks so be thankful."

"I have mixed emotions about weather or not I should be thankful." Usagi said looking up at Kiray with hateful eyes.

"Yeah well you better be. I sure as hell am!" Kiray said as the two of them walked some ways behind everyone else-but not to far. 

"I'm also really hungry." Usagi said holding her stomach. 

"Well you missed our little breakfast but-" Kiray then dug in a pocket, she had sewed in herself, for something. She then pulled out a little bread. "I stole this from your town when no one was looking. I already ate the rest of the loaf so you can have the rest since I'm no longer hungry." Kiray said handing her the bread. 

"Thank you." Usagi said devouring the slightly stale bread. 

"As long as you don't tell a soul!" Kiray said looking down at her.

Usagi was licking her fingers as she swallowed the last bit. "Cross my heart and hope to die!" Usagi said crossing her chest. Kiray then smiled down at her.

"But wouldn't someone try and steal the bread from you?" Usagi asked looking up at her.

"Well they wouldn't dare do that because well. I've lived in Kyoto as a slave almost my whole life! And in Kyoto many, many samurai like to come through. And of course the master was once a samurai himself so he likes to invite them over and some of them, awed by my beautiful face, teach me how to fight with both a sword and fists. So no one would dare try anything on me!" Kiray said raising one of her fists in the air.

"You're a real ham! So would you teach me how to fight?" Usagi asked full of anticipation. 

"Well- Maybe." Kiray said looking up at the blue sky. "So that girl you were trying to save." Kiray began. Usagi immediately looked up at her. "Is she your sister?" Kiray asked daring not to look at the young child. Usagi then got depressed and looked at her feet. 

"She was. But- Now I don't think I'll ever see her again. But I think- I think one day I'll break free of these tight reins and run off to her!" Usagi said looking up with a bright face.

"You got spunk kid! And it's that exact kind of spunk the master wants to kill. But then again that's what I love about you! And when you do run away I'll come with you! We'll roam the world together! I don't intend to be a slave my whole life either!" Kiray said looking at Usagi, who was now walking ahead of her.

"The three of us will run away together one day! We'll even walk all the way to England if we have to! We'll leave this country and become great explorers!" Usagi said throwing her fist in the air, just like Kiray.

"I'll look forward to that!" Kiray said smiling.

/Now that I look back at that. I believe that we did accomplish our dream, in one way or other. But that's for later./*

TBC…………..

An: Hello! I hope you didn't hate it! This is all working forward to big events in the future! Sorry but the g-boys will appear in the next chapter-of course it'll only be Wufei and Hiiro! But hey new character! ^.^v Also think about what Usagi reflected on! You may even be able to predict something! =P 

Also I have some ideas for what the two will go through but I need some more ideas! Please tell me either via email ([chibirules@aol.com][1]) or in your reviews! Please I really need some help and of course I'll credit you! 

Review please! And thank you everyone that already has! I luv you so much for that! ^.^ 

   [1]: mailto:chibirules@aol.com



	6. All Your Fault!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

An: Hello again! Well I've been running outta ideas for this story lately so I would greatly appreciate any ideas from anyone out there either via email: [chibirules@aol.com][1] or in your reviews! If you review of course **looks around suspiciously**. Anyway in case you hate this thing cause there's no action I hope you read the genre! It's a drama! There will be action in it but very little! And if you hate this story because of this then don't read it! But if you wanna find out what happens to both of them throughout their lives (yes I depicting every year up until their about in the 20s) then R&R! =P

Just so you know:

/This means she is having a premonition./

*~Several Days Later~*

Two horses rode up to the temple's stables and then stopped. Mizurei flipped off the horse while someone had to help Hotaru down. 

"I hope we beat them!" Mizurei shouted more over asking the slaves. 

"Yes you have Mistress. But they should be here soon." Said one of the slaves looking down at the ground while taking away the horses.

Mizurei then had a big smile plastered all over her face. "Alright! Then we must fix you up Hotaru and find you an appropriate name!"

Hotaru wasn't paying attention to anyone though. She was just staring blankly. 

/Two, seemingly important, "men" jumped out of a carriage./

/The older boy started to talk to Mizurei, although no words came out. The smaller boy started throwing a tantrum and ran off, but was followed by a boy with messy chocolate brown hair./

/The second man was just infuriated and started to yell and stamp his feet. The whole time Mizurei just seemed to be glaring at Hotaru with an evil eye, and then yelled at her, with no words./

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Hotaru then blinked and looked up quickly. Mizurei was looking at her with a motherly gaze. "Were you having a premonition?" Hotaru then looked at her with shock-filled eyes. "How'd- How di-?" Hotaru was speechless.

"I was right about you! Do you know how long it took for me in training to have the ability to have premonitions." Mizurei said beaming.

"No." Hotaru replied timorously. 

"Almost 15 years! And to know that you already have that power is incredible!" Mizurei said grabbing her hand. She then started to pull Hotaru towards the main entrance of the shrine.

"Can I ask you something?" Hotaru asked looking at her feet, with shame.

"What?" Mizurei asked not looking down at the young child, but ahead at several slaves up ahead with miscellaneous items in their hands.

"How did you know to chose me?" Hotaru asked looking forward at the maids now as well.

"I already told you I developed telepathy. And many other things which I intend to teach you." Mizurei said letting her hand go and pushing her into the maids. "Now you do what they say and I'll be back in awhile. Mizurei then walked off towards the beach, which was only several acres away. 

Several hours, or what seemed to be hours, Hotaru emerged with a red silk kimono on with designs of the setting sun with all its pastel pink, orange, and yellow colors to go with. Her obi (That's what is around the waist of the kimono) was fully orange with several little birds flying towards the sun. She had on a cherry red lipstick which was only on her bottom lip and her upper was only slightly more red.

Mizurei then came strolling around the corner to see Hotaru standing there. Mizurei's face then lighted up. "There's no way the prince can turn you down now. He will be so pleased now come on they just arrived here can't keep them waiting, one must be punctual you know!" Mizurei then started to take off towards the front gate practically dragging Hotaru behind her.

/At times I wish I never met the young prince, but if I hadn't then I wouldn't have found the love of my life./**

One young man, who looked to be about 13, jumped out and then followed a younger boy, who seemed to be Usagi's age, jumped out as well.

"Highnesses! So glad you got here safe and sound." Mizurei said giving the older boy a little hug, which he gratefully returned. The younger boy just grunted and looked at Hotaru, who was just staring at him as well, with fearful eyes. 

"Wufei say hello to the Mistress." The older boy with platinum blond hair ordered him. 

"I don't take orders from you! I can do things on my own Milliardo." Wufei glared at him. At that moment another boy, with chocolate brown hair who seemed to be Wufei's age, jumped out. 

"There you are Hiiro!" Wufei said staring at his "friend." 

Hotaru then couldn't take her eyes off of him, and Mizurei noticed this, and hated it! "Anyway Wufei-sama I'm sure you're happy with your new bride." Mizurei cheerfully said, but it did not come out the way she planned. 

"Bride! The only way I'll ever get married to that is if I'm dead in my coffin!" Wufei yelled stamping his feet, before running off towards the beach. Hiiro then looked at Hotaru for a quick second before running off to follow Wufei.

"Little brother get back here! You are so rude! Did father never teach you any respect or manners! I swear you are a disgrace to this family!" Milliardo screamed at Wufei who paid him no heed. 

The prince then trudged into the shrine whispering several curses along the way. That left Mizurei and Hotaru alone. And Mizurei was not happy!

"Look what you did now you stupid little girl!" Mizurei glared at Hotaru, who merely stared back at her, fighting back tears. Mizurei then lightly slapped Hotaru across the face. "Next time don't be such a disappointment!" 

Mizurei then walked into the house, probably to apologize to the young prince. Tears then started falling down Hotaru's face, which she quickly wiped away. But they just kept coming, like a flooded river. Hotaru then fell on her knees hands trying to rub away every tear that fell. She knelt there not moving totally oblivious to everything. 

/That evening I think I cried so hard I think I would just shrivel up and die, and at times I wish I had./**

*~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Kiray were now at their final destination. It wasn't exactly Tokyo but there were still rich merchants and other people there. They continued to walk until they stopped in front of the largest house in the "city." 

"Wow! He lives in there!" Usagi said with wide-eyes. 

"Who cares where he lives! He could live in the cemetery for all I care! We have to sleep in his barn. I especially hate winters here! You'll be lucky if you survive that time. We hardly get any food, so we're forced to steal. He beats you for even the most minute of things. The farming land he owns we have to do everything for it! Plus feed and clean his animals! This isn't exactly as glamorous as it seems." Kiray said with a disgusted look.

"God I can't wait till we become vagabonds. Then we won't have to take anything from anybody!" Kiray said looking up towards the sky.

"What's a vagabond?" Usagi asked with an inquisitive mind. Kiray merely laughed at her comment, which Usagi frankly did not get.

A young woman with a silk kimono on, white make-up covering her face, and laughing so full heatedly with her arm wrapped around a young mans arm. 

"I don't see what there is to laugh at!" Usagi scowled at the young woman after they had already passed by. 

"I hate people like her! They call them Geishas nowadays. They are so arrogant! I hate them all!" Kiray viciously said glaring at the young woman's back. (Now I don't know weather or not they had Geishas back then but I thought why not!)

"Geishas? Why didn't you become one?" Usagi asked staring at the young woman who was now almost out of full view.

"I guess it's cause I'm not good looking! And anyway I don't want to become one anyway! That's one of the worst things a woman can become! They have no dignity or pride at all!" Kiray said walked into the gates.

"And like we do!" Usagi said trying to make a joke, which Kiray didn't find as funny at all.

"We have pride! But they took our dignity away, like everything else." Kiray said with a harsh tone. Usagi only stared at Kiray with sad eyes and balled her hands tightly into a fist.

/That was my first indication of the hardships I was about to face./*

TBC…………..

AN: Alright now I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review this as well! And as for anybody that doesn't know what Kiray looks like here are her characteristics…

She has silverish-purple eyes with light pastel-like purple hair. Ok! Well Thank you for reading!

   [1]: mailto:chibirules@aol.com



	7. A Little Lost Angel

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hello again! God I've been so busy lately. And I still have a cold! :o So annoying! Thank god for the long weekend! ^.^ Well enjoy this chapter…..er…well I hope you like it! =P

*~~~~~~~*

Wufei continued to run not stopping with Hiiro close behind him. Wufei finally stopped at the edge of the beach and was breathing heavily because of his little 100 yard dash. Hiiro then stopped right beside him huffing and puffing in the same way. (What?! =P) 

The two remained silent for several minutes, because Hiiro knew what Wufei was like in his silent mode. It was either his way or the no way at all, and he would throw a fit. Wufei finally walked forward towards the Pacific Ocean.

"Don't get to see the ocean very often do we?" Wufei then bent down in the sand and started to take off his shoes and roll up his silk pants. 

"We're usually to busy to have any time to ourselves." Hiiro replied sitting down next to his comrade and taking off his own shoes.

Wufei then stood up followed shortly afterward by Hiiro.

"I'll race you to the end." Wufei challenged taking off for the water. Hiiro, of course, gladly accepted the challenge and was just as nimble as Wufei. Soon the two were neck and neck. And then Hiiro suddenly jumped forward and landed on his feet in the water. Unfortunately though for Wufei, who was almost right next to him, he got soaked by the water that splashed up. 

"Ha! Beat you!" Hiiro put his hands on his hips triumphantly. 

"Oh yeah!" Wufei then lunged forward and pushed Hiiro down into the water soaking him. Wufei then broke down in laughter. Hiiro then got up, soaking wet.

"So you think that's funny huh? Well so is this!" Hiiro then threw sea-weed at the young prince, and since he didn't have very good balance from all his laughter he too fell back into the water. Which then caused Hiiro to laugh.

Wufei then smiled, still sitting in the water, and pulled his foot underneath Hiiro's feet and knocked him clean off his feet. 

"Now who's laughing?" Wufei said giving him a sly smirk. Hiiro stared at him, soaking wet for several minutes before he started to break out in laughter along with Wufei. After several minutes of non-stop laughter they both pulled each other out of the water.

As they were picking up their shoes and starting back to the temple, Hiiro knew he just had to ask him what was plaguing him. 

"Wufei why do you not want to marry that girl back at the shrine?" Wufei then stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Hiiro, who just stared back a little perplexed.

"Because I don't like what they do at the temple and- well. I don't want my family to decide who I'm going to marry, besides I don't even like girls. (I don't mean he's gay! You know how all little boys are they say girls are gross and everything like that.) And personally I think they should get Milliardo to marry her or something." Wufei said scowling.

"But Milliardo isn't of pure royal blood like you. I mean his mother was a pheasant and that caused great scandal, then after she died. Your father married another woman, who came from this temple. And then you were born and given every right of a royal prince. You have everything everyone else envies. Why don't you like this temple?" Hiiro inquired sounding amazingly older than his actual age.

"Look let's just drop it. We have to get back and I have to give all the apologizes everyone expects me to do. So come on. I'll race you." Then Wufei ran off ahead of Hiiro, who just stared at Wufei's fading body thinking about many things before he too followed.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru was walking down the elegant hall, no longer in her dazzling kimono but in a blue and white cotton kimono, the same one that made her so itchy on the trip home. She had since been lectured by the maids and other servants.

__

"You know you have to earn what you eat and where around here. That's how things are in this world. I hope you realize this!" Yelled the angry maid Setsuno.

"You must wear this kimono. It's what little novices like you wear. If you pass all of Mizurei-sama's tests then you will get better clothing and such." Barked the servant Shaheal.

"Little girl please. Stop being a pest. You'll be lucky if Mizurei doesn't throw you out. Because no one out there is kind to the beggars." Mocked the arrogant cook Fallegu.

Hotaru continued her walk down the glossy hallway and then she turned the corner, which was not a good idea.

"Ahhh!!!!! You stupid little! I've been cleaning this for hours and you just drag your dirty sandals all over it! How dare you! Get out! Get out now!" Yelled one of the maids, who was on her hands and knees wiping down the dirty floor, which Hotaru just noticed that she had tracked dirt all over the newly washed floor. 

And the maid looked like she was gonna kill Hotaru so she ran out of the hallway as fast as she could, and eventually lost track of where she was going. She then slowed down to catch her breathe when she realized she had never seen this area of the temple.

'Where is this? It's very nice.' Hotaru inquired looking around at the expensive glass vases full of beautiful flowers, and all the pictures and furnishes. She walked down the hall for several minutes before she bumped into someone. 

"Watch where your going!" Yelled the other girl, whom Hotaru noticed was the same age as Usagi, give or take a year. 

"Did you hear what I said! I demand an apology. How dare a worthless piece of trash like you hit me and not apologize. You are nothing but a maid!" The young girl barked at Hotaru.

"I'm- I'm- I'm sorry, but- I'm- I'm not a maid." Hotaru said staring directly in the girls eyes. 

"Well then what are you?" The other girl inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm Mizurei's newest apprentice. My names Hotaru." She said holding out her hand to shake the other girls', who did not accept.

"So did your parents drop you off on her as well?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well no actually. Mizurei bought me at-" Hotaru then lowered her gaze. "Bought me at an action not far from here, and wants to turn me into a priestess." Hotaru averting her gaze once again. And she did not notice how the older girl narrowed her eyes down upon her.

"Well my names Luna. I'm the best student she has here. And there's no way I'm letting you ruin my reputation." The girl Luna then grunted and pushed the girl, with her shoulder, aside. 

'Why does everyone hate me so? What did I ever do to them? Usagi!' Although she felt like crying to tears came. It's like she was a dry ocean.

*~~~~~~*

Usagi and Kiray were in the fields picking the fruit off the apple trees. Kiray was holding the bucket, while Usagi was on her shoulders picking off the apples and dropping them into the basket. 

"I told you we make a good team." Kiray said, trying to look up, but unsuccessfully. 

"Of course I'm the better member of this team!" Usagi said looking down, smiling.

"Not in a million years kid!" Kiray replied looking up. "Hey Usagi time to get down this basket's full and anyway it's time we have to go into town and buy supplies for the cooks.

"God there's so much work to do here. I'm already aching." Usagi said dropping her hands at her side. 

"Well get used to it. Now come on lets get the money and get outta here." Kiray said running off into the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Usagi yelled trying to catch up.

~~Ten Minutes Later~~ (=P)

Kiray and Usagi were walking through the streets of Kyoto and Kiray had a basket full of meat, bread, milk and other miscellaneous items. 

"Can I ask you Kiray. What do we get to eat exactly? Since I know this stuff isn't for us." Usagi asked very interested in the slop she may have to eat for the rest of her life.

"Well Usagi if you really wanna know. It's rice porridge. It's wet and sloppy, but it's either that or no food at all." Kiray said searching for a certain item in the carriage that was full of fresh fish.

"I hate rice porridge. But I guess it's better than starving." Usagi said looking away from Kirby, who wasn't paying attention anyway. Usagi then walked to the middle of the street to get a good look at all the passer byers. And just when Usagi was about to rejoin Kiray a young boy out of nowhere came up to her and gave her several gold coins. 

Usagi stared at the money before turning her eyes toward the kind young boy. But his mother was already grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off. 

"You know you shouldn't give your money away like that. Especially to people like her. They don't deserve anything. They're just a bunch of little thieves." The mother was yelling at the boy and dragging him away at the same time.

Usagi started to follow them. "Please excuse me Ma'am." Usagi asked as politely as she knew how.

"Go away you little pest! Shoo, Shoo!" The mother demanded.

"I only wanted to thank you." Usagi tried to get across to the woman but she merely refused every word Usagi gave her, so Usagi finally gave up and returned to Kiray.

"You know your damn lucky that boy gave you money. Almost no one does that now a days." Kiray looked down at her with a smile. "So what're you gonna do with that money?" Kiray inquired.

Usagi scanned the entire street before she found a store that got her attention. "Come on. Let's go. I know what I want." Usagi said laughing as she grabbed Kiray's hand and started to drag her towards the bakery.

Once inside the both of them nearly fainted from the delicious smell that coursed through the entire room. "Mm. Everything smells and looks so good." Kiray said kneeling down by a platter full with hot muffins.

Usagi approached a young woman, who supposedly worked there, and handed her the money. "I would like that pastry over there." Usagi said pointing to a hot bun with some kind of icing on top. (I don't know what they had to eat back then or how they sold it so I'm just guessing.)

After Usagi got her prized possession her and Kiray exited the bakery and Usagi prepared to split it in half when she saw a young girl with her mother selling red roses. They both wore raggedy clothes and they looked so starved it looked as if they had just rose from the grave.

Usagi looked down at her hot pastry before approaching them. They looked at with curiosity and then Usagi held out the pastry. The girl hesitantly took it from Usagi. The mother then handed Usagi a red rose.

"A red rose for a beautiful angel." The poor mother told her. Usagi smiled at them and then returned to Kiray.

"Lets go home Kiray, it's almost meal time anyway and I'm starving." Usagi said smiling at her brightly.

"Sure kid lets go, we're done with shopping anyway." Kiray then turned around along with Usagi as they journeyed back to the work.

'I can't believe she did that! Her a slave! We have to fight to survive and she's giving away food. It's not often you find someone with as kind a heart as that. Usagi, I'll protect you and your kind heart even if I have to risk my life for you. You remind me so much of the sister I lost so long ago. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you.' 

TBC………

AN: Well I hope it didn't suck! I know Usagi hasn't had any difficult stuff yet, but I'll tell you that it will come later on. And I'll be hinting at different pasts throughout this story, like I just did. So watch out for 'em. Ja ne!

^.- 


	8. Ultimate Punishment!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hello again! Alright tenshi-chan was right! I have seen A Little Princess. Hey that's what happens when its cold, raining, your sick, and you have a headache that makes your head feel like its gonna explode! =P And I had been planning to write a chapter that day anyway and I already knew what Hotaru was going to go through, the problem was that I didn't know what to do with Usagi. Hey there are going to be a lot of chapters in this story and I'm drained of ideas. And also because I wanted to show why Kiray likes Usagi so much, since you can tell she's not exactly the one that becomes friends with many. And then I thought oh screw it! And then I wrote it! And if you hate me for this then sorry, and hey I'm only human! But if it makes you feel any better all the ideas in this chapter are mine! Now pardon me while I escape from the lawyers that are in this room pissed at me!

*~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru had just woken up from her restless night at the temple. She hated it here. Everyone seemed to hate her, the clothes were always itchy and made you sweaty, and the food was exactly something to be grateful for either.

'My mom cooked ten times better than this disgusting cook.' She thought slightly angry at everything she has put up with the past few days. 

She continued to itch and when she turned the corner to leave for the beach which was the only thing she could enjoy nowadays. When she bumped into someone, and this certain someone just happened to be Hiiro.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She quickly apologized to avoid confrontation. 

"You don't have to apologize I wasn't really paying attention either." He tried to calm her down, since he noticed how tense she seemed.

"You're the prince's servant aren't you?" Hotaru then noticed how rude she was in saying this, because she knew how every servant or slave hated being called such. She supposed it was because it made them seem expandable and someone else's possession, because that's how she felt.

"Well actually we're really good friends and the only reason I became his servant is because the king thought it would be good for him to have a friend to go along with on his trips. And since they couldn't send someone with him that wasn't related they decided to just name me his servant." Hiiro calmly explained with his cold yet soft Prussian-blue eyes.

"Why couldn't they send people other than family? I mean your good friends and your like my age." Hotaru couldn't quite comprehend the situation as good as he did.

"Well the people and the Emperors' officials might have thought that he was spending the nation's money so family friends could have a good life as if they were the emperor himself." He then started to walk back where he had come from and Hotaru quickly followed.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who can only be about seven. How do you know all this?" Hotaru tried to figure out in her head just how this boy knew so much that he himself could be running the country, but she came to a blank.

"Well I've lived my entire life in the palace, always being around the Emperor kind of rubs off on you after awhile." Hiiro looked at her and noticed that she didn't look like any other regular Japanese girl he had seen before. All the others had black hair and eyes but she had purple eyes, and while her hair was black there were tints of purple in them as well. 

"Well what did your parents do? Did they work in the palace or something?" Hotaru seemed to be more curious than she should have as the two continued to walk around the temple in a circle. 

"Well actually my mother died giving birth to me and my father was one of the royal guards at the palace, so we automatically get free a free room at the palace. And where ever the Emperor went my father went to and of course I went as well since my father didn't want to leave me alone. And eventually me and Wufei met and became friends." Hiiro just poured out his past to a girl he hardly knew. Usually he hardly spoke one word to any girl and yet here he was becoming friends with this one.

"Your father sounds like a great guy, unlike another one I know. Or at least I thought I knew." Hiiro then looked over at Hotaru who was staring at her feet, hair covering her face.

"How did you end up here if you don't mind my asking?" Hiiro suddenly got very interested in her past as well. While the two just walked Hotaru didn't say a word and just when Hiiro was about to drop the subject she spoke.

"Well you see my family wasn't exactly rich but my father had his own ambitions to become something great but I never thought in a million years he would ever do anything like what he did." Hotaru then looked over at Hiiro and their eyes locked.

"What'd he do?" Hiiro tried to pry further and then he noticed that they had gone completely around the temple and were back at the entrance.

"Look I would like to go to the beach now if you don't mind." Hotaru quickly changed the subject, because for the past week she had learned to block that scene out of her mind and build a wall around herself so no one would ever see her crumble apart once again.

Hiiro looked outside and noticed it was foggy and chilly. The dirt was now mud because of the recent rainfall that had occurred this morning. And then he looked at himself. He had on a navy blue T-shirt that fell to his mid-thigh and brown pants that were pretty baggy with black shoes that were actually cloth sewn together. 

(Also when I say t-shit I don't mean a T-shirt that you and I may wear. If you know a temple's clothing you'll know the pants and top are separate pieces, think of Rei's temple clothing. So his "T-shirt" is really like something a priest would wear only worn out, longer, and not so big and heavy.)

"Well would you mind if I came with you. I just came from there but I really enjoy it there." Hiiro then started to walk towards the beach before she could even answer. Hotaru merely sighed and knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, she then ran to catch up to him.

"You know you're being extremely rude not waiting for my answer. And besides aren't you going to be really cold down at the beach with that T-shirt?" Hotaru thought trying to scowl at him but turned out as a failed attempt.

"Not at all. I've been colder before. And besides royal guards have to be strong enough to withstand cold whether." Hiiro proudly said as he started to walk faster and faster, and Hotaru was starting to fall behind.

"But you're not a royal guard." Hotaru was now practically jogging to keep up with Hiiro's speed walking.

"Not yet! But in the future I plan to be!" Hiiro was now jogging, and rather fast as well, while Hotaru was right behind him almost running.

"While you're at it can you tell me why we're running! What's the rush?" Hotaru was now heaving and trying to keep up with him.

"Keeps you in shape and anyway I wanna get there as fast as I can. I hope you can keep up." Hiiro then looked back and smiled at her as he then took off in a run with Hotaru really falling behind and getting aggravated. Eventually he was out of site and already on the beach while Hotaru was just arriving at the beach.

__

/I finally found a great friend in Hiiro. He was the first person since I had arrived at the temple that actually treated me like a person rather than a burden./**

*~~~~~~~~*

"Man I'm hungry. I can't wait to get some food." Kiray said stretching her arms out as she looked up at the bright sun, and shielded her eyes from it's brightness. 

"I love clear blue skies, and how the sun bathes you in warmth. It makes you feel reborn or something." Usagi said looked up at Kiray smiling her bright smile, while Kiray looked down and smiled right back.

The two then reached the boiling pot where the rice porridge was being handed out. Of course they got all the old broken dishes and pots while the master got all the finest things.

The two got their share and then sat down under a cherry tree's shade. "You know it makes no sense to give us hot food on a hot day. I wonder what's going on in their puny minds." Kiray said joking around.

"I wonder if they even have a mind." Usagi said leaning further into the tree to get more comfortable. Kiray then looked up at the branches, which no longer had their bright pink color.

"You know when Spring comes again we'll finally be able to see some real beauty in this world. Cherry tree's are my favorite and they always inspire me!" Kiray said practically inhaling her food, by stuffing it all in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Inspire you?! Like how?" Usagi asked looking over at the opposite end of the cherry tree, where Kiray was sitting.

"It inspires me on new ways to steal things. That's how!" Kiray said laughing a little, but accidentally spitting out some of her food.

"Yeah well don't go spitting out all your food in the mean time." Usagi said turning back to her food and imitating the way Kiray ate her food.

"Very funny." Kiray said inhaling the rest of her food and then putting her hands behind her head and leaning against the tree preparing to doze off.

"Tell me Kiray is it true that cherry trees represent a short but happy and filling life?" Usagi asked shoving the rest of the food in her mouth.

"Yes it is actually. How'd you know that?" Kiray said leaning over the side to look at Usagi. 

"Well my mother told me that." Usagi said putting her bowl down and setting her hands in her lap. 'I wonder what she's doing now.' Usagi thought looking up at the tree and closing her eyes.

"Hey Usagi want to get some more food. Cause I'm still hungry!" Kiray asked as Usagi opened her eyes to find Kiray standing in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Where are we going to get it though. We're not allowed any more." Usagi asked standing up in front of her looking up.

"I have my ways." Kiray said giving her a thumbs up and winking at her.

"Well alright lets do it." Usagi said getting excited as the two calmly walked towards the barn. The minute they got to the side of the barn Kiray checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Well it looks like no one's watching us, and I think if we sprint fast enough to the house we should be able to make it." Kiray said still scanning the area, suspiciously.

"When I saw go we run got it?" Kiray said not looking back at Usagi. "And remember I'm not gonna wait around for you to catch up so you better be fast. If I do falter we'll get caught and I don't wanna think of the consequences." Kiray said eyes rigid as she turned to look at Usagi.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fast." Usagi said trying to reassure herself rather than Kiray. "I hope so, and thank god there are other trees along the way blocking everyone's view. But it's still 150 yards." Kiray said as she got in the stance to run. Usagi started to second-guess this plan, but it was too late for that.

"Go!" Kiray yelled as she sprinted off.

Usagi then was taken aback by this but ran off after Kiray all the same. 'I hope this works.' Usagi thought as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and trying to hide behind some the trees along the way.

Kiray had just reached the side of the house as Usagi was coming up on the last tree for cover. Kiray was already checking the kitchen to make sure no one was around, as Usagi finally reached the corner of the house. 

"Alright Usagi it's the moment of truth. The kitchen is clear and I've already spotted a dozen hot muffins on top of the stove. Don't worry about the heat because it'll be nothing compared to the feeling we'll have if we're caught." Kiray said slowly turning the knob and slowly opening the door.

(Alright again. When I say stove I don't mean a stove like the ones we have today. It looks something like what they use to make pots. Hopefully you've seen one before. But in Ireland some people, like my grandparents, use stoves that aren't run by electricity or anything else. You put wood inside of this stove and then light a match! And of course there are iron racks to put things on inside of it. And since I doubt these people had matches lets just say they can make their own fire! I'm never good at explaining things. 

-.-)

"Alright." Usagi whispered as Kiray entered the kitchen with Usagi following closely behind. 

Kiray then stood in front of the stove with Usagi standing next to her, and checking both left and right for any sight of a person.

Kiray, after seeing no one, looked down at the hot muffins smiling. "Jackpot." Kiray whispered to herself. She then slowly took off one of the muffins and winced from the heat of it. She then handed it to Usagi who took it in her right hand. The minute she touched it she nearly dropped it and let out a little whimper from the pain. 

"Sshh." Kiray said putting her finger to her mouth. Usagi then held back her cries as she held the hot muffin in her hand. Kiray slowly and as quietly as she could picked off another muffin for Usagi and two for herself.

"Alright lets get outta here." Kiray said heading for the door cradling the muffins, and Usagi closely behind her. 

"THEIF!" A girl yelled out from behind them. Kiray shot her head back to look at the girl who had caught them. It was Warugaki.

(There's a little pun there cause Warugaki mean brat! =P)

Warugaki, ever since she came here three years ago, hated Kiray. Kiray was sly and always got away with things, but whenever Kiray didn't get away easily it was because of Warugaki. She had black hair and strangely blue eyes. Everyone said it was because her father was a foreigner but no one really knew for sure. Not even Warugaki knew.

Usagi and Kiray both dropped their muffins as the master with several other slaves showed up. They were caught red-handed and there was no way to deny it. The minute the master saw Kiray and Usagi with the muffins by their feet he went red. He started to yell, swear, rant and rave as Warugaki was just smiling at Kiray and Usagi the whole time.

"Well Kiray this is not your first time. You've been stealing for years now and every time I whip you nothing seems to go off in that head of yours' to stop. I have no choice but to send you to jail this time." Kiray then narrowed her eyes as she looked down and got an angry look on her face, which Usagi had never seen before.

"Kiray?" Usagi whispered as quietly as she could and grabbed onto Kiray's hand before she was taken away.

The master then narrowed his eyes at Usagi who stood powerless staring down at the ground.

"As for you. This is your first offense but if you're with Kiray I doubt it'll be your last. I won't send you to jail but I'll give you ten lashings." Usagi then started to fight back tears as she was overcome with fear.

One slave then grabbed Usagi's arm and led her outside while the master went to get his whip.

~~Several minutes later~~

Usagi was leaning over a wooden stool with her dress off and to her side. (Don't worry she still has underwear on! =P) She had a small piece of wood in her mouth to bite down on. And she was tightly clutching the stool.

"This girl along will be punished for stealing food. She will receive ten lashes, and let this be a reminder to all of you. That if you ever steal you will share the same fate this girl will." The master said as the released the end of the whip and threw it back.

He then whipped it forward and then Usagi felt it. The piercing pain, like someone just ran a burning knife down your back. She grunted as the wooden mouth-piece blocked her screams. Then she felt it again and tears started to fall down her face from the pain.

Then the third hit made her loosen her grip on the wooden mouth-piece because her mouth felt like it was going numb. Then on the fourth hit it finally fell out and she let out an ear-piercing scream. And the barrage of attacks continued as she continued to scream for her life. She then looked up after she gave up on counting and saw Warugaki there smiling! 

__

/On that day I knew Warugaki and I would be enemies. And that if I wanted to survive I had to get rid of her./*

TBC…………

AN: Well finally I gave Hotaru a break and well let Usagi go through the torture! I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope you'll review it for me! It'd be greatly appreciated :hint: :hint: :wink: :wink:. =P Well anyway hope you come back for more! ^.- 


	9. Forgive Me!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

Author Notes: Well sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner but ff.net went down for awhile and then after that I wanted to update my other stories. Then the day after I did that I got the flu and then I had to make up a lot of school work! And I still haven't finished the work yet! =p But that gave me enough time to think of what to do for this chapter, so that a good thing. MUST READ THIS: So you know what I'm doing, I wanna start speeding up this story so from now on each chapter will be _about _a year later than the last chapter. Just so you know! ^.-

*1 year later*

Hotaru was running down the hallway so she wouldn't be late for her early morning lesson of reading and writing. She had been taking lessons for almost a year now and no matter how hard she tried to be on time she could never be punctual.

She then slowed down at the door and calmly opened it, only to be despaired that class had already begun.

"Miss Hakkou Hoopuno! How dare you always be late for my class. This is the third time this week! Come here now young lady!" The old teacher, with her nearsighted eyes and old dry wrinkled flesh yelled at her again this week. (AN: Well just so you know that's the name that Mizurei gave to Hotaru. It means Pale light of hope.)

"Fudanikaru-sama, I'm terribly sorry I'm late. I don't mean to be but something always gets in my way." Hakkou timorously told her afraid of the punishment which she knew too well. (The teacher's name means to always be/get angry. There will be a lot of puns in my story just so you know!)

"I will hear no excuses! Stand here child!" The teacher glowered down at her as Hakkou stood to the side of the desk and clenched her fists together.

The teacher then pulled a small wooden stick that oddly was finely polished. The teacher lifted the rod behind her head and then struck the back of Hakkou's shoulder with it. Hakkou had her teeth clenched tightly together imitating her hands, while two small drops of tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Now sit down and let me hope this won't happen again!" The teacher lifted the rod behind her head and then struck the back of Hakkou's shoulder with it. Hakkou had her teeth clenched tightly together imitating her hands, while two small drops of tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Now sit down and let me hope this won't happen again!" The teacher continued to give Hakkou a look full of dissent.

"Yes Ma'am." Hakkou replied with as much dignity as she had in her. Hakkou then sat down on her pillow with her small desk-like table in front of her. (You all know that those tables only go about to their stomachs.) That's when she heard someone snickering. She turned her head right and then directly across from her left sat Sunobbu Fukumuzouo with her smiling face and perfect sitting stance.

Nobody in the whole temple really liked her because of everything she was known for, laughing and mocking others' miseries. The only person who never saw Sunobbu's bad side was Mizurei, for Snobbu desperately seeked her approval of everything she did, some even suggested that she was jealous of Hakkou because she was chosen as the heir to the temple and bride of the prince. (This is another of my infamous little puns! =P Her name roughly means Snob full of hatred.)

No matter how badly Hakkou wanted to hurt her she knew it could only hurt herself in the end, so she always held her anger in along with every other emotion she had to hide from everyone else. Not that she was emotionless but more that she felt she was protecting herself from more pain and heartache, so she was generally secluded from all the other young girls at the temple.

Soon after class was over and Hakkou got fifteen minutes to herself, which she always enjoyed, especially now that it was spring once again with the Cherry Blossoms in full bloom outside.

"Hakkou! Hakkou!" A young girl in a red kimono came running up to her as fast as her wooden shoes allowed her.

"Oh hello Tanoshige Gaikan. How are you today?" Hakkou asked as politely as she could to her newly found "friend". (Her name means A happy facade or exterior. Little bit of foreshadowing here.) 

The young girl with her silky black hair and onyx eyes stopped in front of Hakkou panting. "Well I'm fine but you always walk off so quickly. You should wait for me every once in awhile." The girl said smiling brightly at Hakkou. 

"I just wanted to see the cheery trees before our tea class begins." Hakkou told her as she approached the giant trees that had always given her comfort and solace. 

"So have you heard what Snobbu said?" Tanoshige may have been a relatively quiet person but around Hakkou she was always talking and filled her in on all the latest gossip that spread through the temple.

"No. What did she say?" Hakkou asked as she leaned against the tree slightly closing her eyes.

"She says that she's going to get Mizurei to sell you to an okiya where you will turn into a whore. And that she will take over the temple in your stead." Hakkou then scowled at how arrogant Snobbu was. But then Hakkou merely smiled. (If you don't know an okiya is a place where geisha's live.)

"What's so funny? What happens if she does get away with it?" Her friend worried.

"She's just trying to intimidate me with her ridiculous stories. She knows she will never take over this temple and she trying to hide behind all her fears with threats." Hakkou calmly explained as she sat down on the ground.

"You know Hakkou for someone our age you sure talk like you're a teenager or something!" Hakkou thought Tanoshige became her friend because of the way Hakkou acted and the intelligence she showed to everyone.

"The only thing that you need to work on is your emotions. You always hide your pain, anger, and happiness why is that I wonder?" Tanoshige always pried her friend for answers to all her questions.

"That's for my mind only Tanoshige." Hakkou then opened her eyes from on the ground and smiled up at Tanoshige who typically smiled back.

"Hakkou we better get going or we're gonna be late come on." Hakkou then pushed herself up off the ground. 

"Alright lets go for more lecturing." Tanoshige then smiled at her. "Can I ask you something Hakkou?"

"Sure. What is it?" Hakkou then looked over her shoulder at her friend who uncharacteristically had a downcast look.

"Well you know the prince Wufei and his servant Hiiro?" Tanoshige then brought up a sour subject for Hakkou for the moment she did Hakkou looked down at the ground with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well each time they come you always run off to the beach with Hiiro, and we all know that Mizurei wouldn't approve of that. Also we all notice you spend more time with him and always play sword fighting games together. We all want to know, are you marrying Wufei or Hiiro?" This took Hakkou totally by surprise.

"I'm marrying Wufei of course! Where could you ever come up with the idea that I'm marrying Hiiro?!" Hakkou now had a look of hatred across her features, and Tanoshige just hid her head in shame.

"Nothing. Lets just drop it." Tanoshige then ran off into the temple hiding her tears all the way.

__

/Tanoshige was my only friend at the temple. But before that day I had never noticed how emotional she really was. And I now knew I had to act more kind to those less fortunate than I, but then again I never really was truly fortunate. I never had wanted the "honor" of being the prince's bride or the caretaker of the temple after Mizurei was gone./

*~1 year later~* 

Usagi was tending to the apples in the orchid once again. Once she got a bucket full she climbed down the ladder and handed the bucket to one of the older slaves. The moment she turned around she noticed Kiray approaching her. Usagi promptly started climbing the tree as fast as she could.

Kiray then stopped at the bottom of the ladder. "Usagi I don't know why you ignore me so. Every time I come near you, you run away and act as if I have leprosy or something." Kiray leaned against the ladder with her arms folded across her chest.

"Kiray could you please leave before we both get in trouble." Usagi pleaded with her as she began to feel weak in the legs.

Kiray then saw one of the slave managers coming towards her. "Fine but I'll see you later." Kiray then quickly walked back to her post before the young man could whip her.

Several hours of labor later lunch break came and everyone left their posts to get their ration. 'More rice porridge. This is all we ever get here! I hate it! I have to get away!' But alas Usagi knew if she even got away slave police would eventually find her and whip she so bad she might not get away alive.

Usagi then sat down against a cherry tree where her and Kiray used to sit together each lunch. Images of those times flashed in her head but she quickly dismissed them.

"Usagi! Now that we're alone we need to talk." Usagi then stopped eating to look up only to see Kiray eye to eye. Usagi then prepared to leave but Kiray pushed her back down against the tree.

"Listen you and I need a little talk. I wanna know what's up with you! When I got out of jail six months ago I expected you to be happy on my return but no all you gave me was dissent. Why may I ask?" Kiray glowered down at her young blond former companion.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Usagi asked as strongly as her voice would allow her.

"What do you mean again? We never even discussed this before because you were to busy ignoring me!" Kiray continued to give Usagi her intense look.

"They whipped me Kiray! Ten times! And now." Usagi's eyes were starting to tear up, "And now I have scars covering my back probably for the rest of my life! And it's all because of you!" Usagi then hid her face from Kiray as she tightly clung to her bowl. 

"My fault! It's not my fault we were caught! It was that damn Warugaki who got us punished! You should blame her not me!" Kiray then pulled Usagi's wet face up to look into her own.

"Well we would never have been caught if you hadn't come up with that dumb plan!" Usagi almost yelled, gathering some attention from those around them.

"We were both being starved to death you and I both know that. And it's this very thing that the master loves to see. Breaking our spirits! I already told you that but your ears must have been full of wax!" Usagi then pulled Kiray's hand off her face and glared at Kiray.

"I don't care if he broke my spirit. I didn't have any to begin with. Now get away!" Usagi yelled at her.

Kiray then backed away from Usagi. "You did have a spirit when I first met you, and it's that same spirit that I loved. So don't go and give me those lies. I guess I was wrong about you Usagi. I thought you were stronger than that, but I was wrong your nothing but a sniveling little weakling." Kiray then angrily walked off never turning around.

Usagi sat their looking down at her hands and then up at Kiray with a new-found knowledge in her eyes. She realized that what she had done before were mistakes, she had lost all love and faith in Kiray. 

__

/I realized then that I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I had been so blind by grief I never noticed how much Kiray had looked out for me and had been one of the only people I could ever depend on. I knew I had to make it up to her./

The sun was setting and all the slaves work had ended. Aching and tired Usagi ran around the fields looking for Kiray. 

"Looking for something little rabbit?" Usagi then turned her head and saw Kiray leaning against one of the trees. 

"Kiray!" Usagi just merely jumped into Kiray's arms crying.

"What's with all the water-works Usagi?" Kiray then kneeled down so she would be almost even in height with Usagi. 

"I was so dumb. I never should have treated you with scorn like that! I am not weak, I refuse to be!" Usagi then leaned her head on Kiray's shoulder and cried. 

Kiray then pushed her forward and held onto her shoulders. "Don't worry about it Usagi. I forgive you. I had a feeling I would see you again today so earlier I stole some bread from the kitchen. Here's the other half I didn't eat." Kiray then handed her a small handful of bread.

"You never learn a your lesson do you?" Usagi asked wiping the tears off on her dress.

"That's because I don't want to learn." Kiray then smiled and fell down on the grass to look up at the sky as she saw stars begin to appear.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our promise to become vagabonds and run off together cause I sure haven't!" Usagi then sat down next to Kiray as she practically inhaled the bread.

"Of course not. And I now actually know what vagabond means!" Kiray then started to laugh at this.

TBC………..

An: Sorry for not having any of the g-boys in this chapter but I couldn't see anywhere to put them. But I'll make up for it in the next chapter cause Wufei and Hiiro will be back, and I'm going to introduce two more pilots! ^.- Also I know Hiiro was OOC in my last chapter, but in case you forget this is an AU. So nothing that happened to him in the series happens to him here. I'm totally making up his past so of course he's going to act different. But I'm keeping Wufei pretty much the same because well he's a spoiled brat, I mean hey he's a prince isn't he!

Please review and thanks to all that already have! ^.-


	10. Prepare!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Hello! I can see no one reviewed last time! ~glaring~ Just kidding I don't care! =P I didn't like that chapter either anyway! Hehe Well I've decided to make ANOTHER change in the format of the story. I know I can never make up my mind. But from now on some chapters may not have both Usagi and Hotaru in them, I think it's easier to get all my writing in that way and some later chapters are gonna be very sad. And Usagi isn't gonna meet Wufei till she's about 12 I think. So wait for it, cause I don't wanna plunge into a romance between little ten year olds! 

~1 year later~

A carriage rolled into the capital city of Tokyo followed by several others on horsebacks and others just walking. 

"Mizurei-sama how old is the prince turning this year?" Hotaru asked her elder caretaker who was seated right next to her.

"Wufei-sama is turning 9. You should be happy they invited us and now you two can spend more time with each other." Mizurei then smiled at the possibilities that ran through her head.

Hotaru turned her head towards the curtain-draped window, and peeked outside. The buildings were much larger than those in the city near the temple. The streets were flooded with people, and merchants goods lined the streets. Then she averted her gaze directly in front of her where she saw the large palace with several temples around it. (I don't know if the palace was in Tokyo way back then but if you do please tell me so.) The palace was so grand Hotaru couldn't help but let her jaw fall.

"Child please that's not becoming for a young lady." Hotaru then turned her head towards a glaring Mizurei, and so she immediately shut her mouth and sat back in their bumpy ride. 

*~~~~*

"Ah Mizurei-sama! Finally you have arrived!" Emperor greeted her as she was helped out of the carriage.

"Good day isn't Emperor? I would like you to meet the girl your son is betrothed to." Hotaru then emerged from the carriage and got a good look at the emperor. He had reddish hair, very peculiar she though, blue-eyes and was rather tall. (Yes it is Trieze! =P)

"Good day young lady. If you would like to see Wufei he is in the courtyard with two of his friends. I'll have one of my servant guide you." He then took Mizurei's hand and escorted her inside the palace.

A servant then stepped forward, with rather refined clothing and a very healthy looking man in his late 20s. "This way Miss." He then led the way as she followed. They passed by flower gardens, beautiful cherry blossom trees, and many bushes before she finally spotted the three of them practicing sword-fighting. "I'll make my leave now Ma'am." He bowed to her and then walked away.

*~~~*

"You can't beat me Wufei so give up." Hiiro slashed left and right as Wufei tried his best to land a hit on him. There was another blond boy sitting in the grass watching them fight with his wooden sword next to him. As they clashed again and again Hotaru drew closer and she was almost right behind the young blonde boy when he finally turned his head and saw her.

He had soft blue-green eyes and soft features. (Yes it's Quatre! I told ya I'd introduce two new characters.) 

"Excuse me but may we help you?" Quatre asked as he stood up.

"Well not really. I just got here with Mizurei and I was told to go and see Wufei." Hotaru sheepishly told him.

"So you're the girl I've heard about it. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then bowed to her. Hiiro when he finally heard Quatre talking spotted Hotaru.

"Hello Hotaru-san." He said as he started to ignore his fight with Wufei, which was a mistake. Wufei took the chance he had and struck Hiiro in the leg with his wooden sword. Hiiro then fell to the ground as Wufei started to give him a victory smile, which was returned with sweeping under his feet causing Wufei to fall.

"I was distracted by Hotaru that's all." Hiiro stood up glaring. 

"Distractions can't occur in battle or else it's all over. You know that. I think your just a sore loser Yui." Hiiro then glared ready to strike the young prince but restrained himself since he knew it was only meant to be a friendly joke. 

The two young men then approached Hotaru and Quatre. "Hello Hotaru-chan." Wufei said bitterly. 

"Wufei-san please have more respect for others." Quatre, the perfect gentlemen, scolded him as Wufei merely snorted.

"Quatre its our turn to fight now so grab your sword and lets go!" Wufei said as he ran back to grab his sword.

"Well you two I must leave. It was very nice to meet you Miss." Quatre then bowed one last time as he grabbed his sword and ran up to Wufei.

"Hotaru do you want to take a walk with me since it's really boring just sitting there?" Hiiro asked her as she humbly nodded.

*~~~*

The two young children walked into the center of town trying to avoid the large mob around them. 

"Hiiro who was that blonde boy back there?" Hotaru asked as she was almost run over by an older young woman.

"His name is Quatre. His father is a financial advisor for the king, his family owns land a little to the west. They're very wealthy I don't I've meet anyone richer than his family, except for the prince of course." Hiiro explained as he too was being trampled by older men and woman.

The two then saw what everyone was making a fuss over. A man was being brought into the center of town when he was shoved onto a wooden platform. He had rope on around his wrists and ankles. People were booing and hissing at him, while others threw rotten food at him.

"Hiiro what are they doing to that man?" Hotaru asked totally innocent to what it really was.

"I think we outta go. They're probably waiting for us anyway." Hiiro said as he tried to pull her away from her view of it all, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Listen this isn't for us to watch, we have to go." He begged her but she was in some sort of trance, unable to even move.

She saw all the people booing at the young man but they all seemed to fade as she gave her full attention to the man on stage. He had a frightened look in his eyes but his face was almost totally stoic. 

He was then tied to the cross-shaped piece of wood behind him as a man came onto the stage with a samurai sword in hand. Even the words the mans undertaker said sounded slurred. 

The executioner stepped to the convicted mans side and unsheathed his sword. People were still yelling in the crowd but Hotaru could only stare on with fearful and shocked eyes. 'No!' Rang through Hotaru's mind as she began to approach the platform. (They are behind the large crowd.)

Hiiro then finally tugged at her arm as he forcefully pulled her away and speed-walking away from the chaotic crowd. Hotaru was now staring at Hiiro's cold iron face, a look she had never seen on him before.

"I hate watching those. They rip your pure soul away for all eternity." Hiiro coldly said as he continued to pull. Hotaru stared at him with sympathy and sadness, and she could still hear the screams of those back in town.

But suddenly all went silent Hiiro, the crowd even the birds in the sky overhead. Hotaru then got a mental picture in her head of the dead man and slowly closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her face.

__

/That man showed me what city life was like. Never before had I seen a crowd cheer on another man's demise. That's crueler than all the fates the gods could ever give you. I cried for that pour man's soul so that he may be brought into redemption for whatever wrongs he had committed./ 

~1 year later~

Usagi ran through the streets her hair trailing behind her, which was now down to her knees. She ran as fast as she could, for soldiers were beginning to enter her town's village. As she entered her masters land there was Warugaki, smirking. 

"What are you running from coward? Afraid are you? That's pathetic." Warugaki then ran in front of Usagi preparing to trip her, but Usagi nimbly jumped to Warugaki's right and ran off.

"Looks like you lose again Warugaki!" Usagi then smiled as she ran toward the barn. For the past year Warugaki had grown into the habit of meeting Usagi at the front gate to fight her or yell a lie such as thief. 

Usagi owed Warugaki several scars since she had several across her back, which she wanted to return just as badly. But Warugaki had only gone to jail once for a uncommitted crime of theft, she had seemingly turned into the slaves watcher reporting anything amiss.

Usagi finally flung open the door and fell down next to Kiray exhausted. 

"What's the rush kid?" Kiray asked standing up.

"Samurai. They've begun to enter the town." Usagi then waited a moment to breathe. "Why are they coming here? There is nothing to fight." Usagi finished finally able to sit up.

"Well actually there are rumors going around that rebels are hiding out in this town, and that they plan to overthrow the Emperor. So naturally he sent troops here to bring them down." Kiray explained as Usagi got up, her breathing still uneven.

"That's crazy. I've never heard that one and I don't believe it either." Usagi proudly protested the king's actions.

"Well maybe it is but I'll bet you that our Master's gonna house some of those samurai. You know him." Kiray smiled as she opened the barn door. 

"Unfortunately." Usagi said as she walked out of the barn with a laughing Kiray.

Unbeknownst to them both Warugaki was hiding behind the barn's left wall outside the barn, and unfortunately she had heard their conversation.

Usagi and Kiray walked past the front of the house toward the fields adjacent to the house.

"Excuse me you two." A young man asked as the two of them turned around. It was young man, a few years older than Kiray. (Who is 12 now.) He had light brown hair and deep green eyes, and looked almost emotionless. (Yup Trowa. ^.-)

"Can you tell me where I can meet the Master of this household?" The two then pointed toward the front door of the house.

"Thank you." He then turned towards the house, with great ease despite the burden of the heavy armor.

"Told you so." Kiray said as she put her hands behind her head and stared at the young men in samurai armor. (There's only three, including Trowa.)

TBC……….

An: You get to see what happens in the next chapter. And I kept my promise of showing two more pilots. ^.- Well if you wanna see what Warugaki does and what happens to the two of them then review. In the meanwhile I have to try to fight back this writers block that I'm starting to get! =P Thanks all who reviewed, I'd appreciate it if you continued to do so. =P Bye bye! ^.-


	11. GoodBye Kiray!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

An: Hello! Merry Christmas to all those out there that celebrate it! And hope everyone has a great New Year also! ^.- 

*~~~~~~~*

Kiray was in the fields preparing to thread the wheat, when she looked up in the sky.

"Hey Usagi-chan! Looks like a storm's headed our way!" Kiray hollered pointing at the invading gray clouds.

"Your always so loud, and besides I already saw them! It's nothing new! And don't call me CHAN!" Usagi bitterly finished ready to hit her rude friend.

"Man so emotional! Just because someone dumped their workload on us don't go and blame me for it!" Kiray said dropping her scythe to wipe her sweaty forehead. She thanked the gods that rain was coming to cool her off.

"Listen what'd you say we go and get something to drink from the well cause I'm dying of thirst!" Usagi yelled dropping her scythe as well. 

"Knew you'd see my way!" Kiray yelled running to catch up with her. This was the only pleasure their master allowed them, to drink whenever they needed, even if it was a small luxury they were pleased to have it.

They knelt before the well to bring the bucket up to drink from, when Kiray spotted Warugaki smiling.

"And just what is so amusing Warugaki?" Kiray shouted out with her voice full of hatred. 

"Nothing really." Warugaki turned her head away from them when she smirked. "I think it would be smart of you two to get out of here as soon as possible. But that's just my advice." Warugaki then smiled and walked off, leaving the two behind totally bewildered.

Usagi lifted her head up away from the cold water to stare at the bitter Warugaki. "What was that all about Kiray?" But Kiray, unfortunately, was as clueless as Usagi.

"It's probably just some cheap comment to make us afraid of her or something. Let's just ignore her!" Kiray then took her share of the water and then the two, slowly, headed back to the wheat fields. 

Kiray and Usagi then found themselves in front of their master's house when they heard Warugaki scream, "Here they are! Here they are!" Kiray and Usagi looked over their shoulders to see Warugaki pointing at them, yelling. 

That's when the three samurai from earlier came running out of the wheat fields with their swords unsheathed. "Get them men!" The youngest man with the green eyes and strange shaped hair.

"Run Usagi!" Kiray yelled trying to bolt off with Usagi on her heels, but alas the men were to fast despite what you may have thought with that armor. 

"Don't even try to struggle!" The green-eyed man shouted in Kiray's ear as he dragged her off, while Usagi was being held by another young man. (They don't know Trowa's name so I'll just call him the green eyed man for now.)

"You have no right to do this to us!" Kiray shouted while being reluctantly dragged into the house.

"Oh really? Well it just so happens you've been charged with high treason and for awhile now we have suspected someone in this town!" Kiray's captor yelled while throwing her onto the ground, next to Usagi.

"What treason?! Who charged us with that?" Usagi shouted, very stressed this sudden situation. 

"We're not at liberty to say." Usagi's captor barked at them.

"The hell you are! I bet it's Warugaki isn't it!" Kiray shouted ready to fight the young men.

"I already told you we're not at liberty to say!" The young man repeated once again. 

"Well whatever you heard from her I guarantee you it's all faulty. I mean what reason would we have to do such a thing?" Kiray yelled once again, with her fury ready to blow through the roof.

"Well we're here to see if it's faulty, but if it is then why did you run? And for your reason what better reason than to be freed from slavery? I mean if you were able to overthrow him you would instantly be given your freedom." The green-eyed man calmly explained to them.

Kiray just grunted and Usagi was glaring at the young men. "Well you can question us till your blue in the face but nothing we say will be able to convict us of treason!" Usagi shouted standing up only to be pushed down by the third young man that had been silent so far.

Just when Kiray was about to shout out one of her smart comments another samurai came storming through the front door, totally frantic.

"Lieutenant Trowa Barton! The rebels have come out of their hiding place! They took us by surprise so we were forced to retreat, we need more men and fast!" The young man then stared at Usagi and Kiray with frightened eyes. (I'm not exactly sure how the rank goes, but let's just say he's a lieutenant.) 

"Look private, we'll be there in a moment's notice. You just need to calm down!" Trowa then sent the man off back to his troops and stared at his men before his gaze floated over to Kiray and Usagi.

"We told you it wasn't us!" Kiray said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen private Mitusigi watch over them while we go and fight." The man named Mitusigi saluted the man called Trowa as he and the other man ran off.

"Well this totally sucks!" Kiray said lying down on her back. 

"That's an understatement." Usagi said glaring at the samurai, who wasn't paying attention. For he was staring out the little window with concern in his eyes. Usagi lightly shook Kiray's shoulder as she sat up.

"What is it?" Kiray asked extremely peeved at the samurai when she saw Usagi pointing at Mitusigi, who was totally oblivious. 

Kiray then got a sly smile on her face when she jumped up and karate-chopped the samurai who collapsed moments later. 

"What'd you say we get outta here?" Kiray gestured towards the door and Usagi didn't hesitate. 

"I think this is the opportunity we've been waiting for!" Kiray smiled catching up to Usagi.

The two then stopped by the entrance gates, which were wide open, and Kiray looked down both sides. It was total chaos, people were running in every direction, while the town was burning down. When Kiray looked towards the forest she saw everyone running into it. 

"The battle must be in the town and since everyone's evacuated into the forest we'll have to pass through the town to get our freedom." Kiray said searching for anyone that may spot them.

"Are you crazy! If we get stuck in the middle of that battle we'll be killed!" Usagi frantically shouted out.

"That's why we're going to try and go around them! If we can avoid them we'll be able to make it to freedom and finally become the vagabonds we promised we would become together!" Kiray then scanned the area once again. 

"I hope you know what we're getting into!" Usagi, defeated, said with no zeal whatsoever.

"Alright now listen we'll run straight ahead for now. But don't worry about the direction, cause I'll lead us since I know this town better then you do. If we happen to get separated then we'll meet each other at the Mizuloga creek in the woods. On three we take off." 

"One. Two-" Kiray made a last check for anyone. "Three!" Kiray took off at great speed, with Usagi running closely behind her. 

"Hurry up or you'll fall behind!" Kiray sharply yelled as she began to take a far lead.

"You're to fast! Slow down!" Usagi yelled before Kiray turned down a corner alley. Usagi prepared to follow but then a log from a house fell in front of her blocking the path. Shock took over all her features as she realized she was now alone. 

But before she could let it overcome her she looked to her left and there were samurai with bows and arrows aimed and ready to hit her. She gasped before she ran down the alley way adjacent to the one Kiray had run down. 

When she was halfway down the alley she noticed it forked into two different directions, and only one would lead her to Kiray. But she had no time to think for the samurai were closing in on her so without thinking she went down the one leading right.

After she exited the alley she saw several civilian's bodies strewn through the road. Since she no longer heard the samurai she thought to fall down but she knew in her mind that they would eventually catch up with her so she ran down the street and curved down several familiar alleyways.

Finally after what seemed like hours of running she arrived on the outskirts of the town. 

'Where's Kiray? Well if she's not here she must be waiting for me down by the creek.' Usagi reasoned in her mind as she ran off for Mizuloga creek, but when she arrived there no one was present. 

Usagi looked all around so as to make sure no one else was there, so she finally called out, "Kiray! I'm here!" She started to walk up the creek not caring where it led. "Come on out! This isn't funny Kiray!" But still she was only answered with silence. 

So then she sat down in total silence, watching the burning town and looking out for Kiray. But she never emerged. 

Finally, as the fired started to die out from the now falling rain and the screams began to cease she decided to go in the town to search for her. The sun was setting in the west and she dared not even think of what could have become of Kiray.

As she entered the town she went slow being as silent as possible, so as to not get caught, she noticed the town was totally evacuated. The only people in the town now were dead men, woman and even a few little children that refused to leave their parents side.

She continuously searched through the night but to no avail. She was about to give up when she saw slightly scorched purple hair poking out of a corner in a back-alley. 

Cautiously she approached the hair, not willing to believe who it was. When she saw the body she immediately screamed. Her knees became weak and she fell on her knees. The body was crushed by a log of burning wood. But that was not what had killed her, for Usagi then spotted an arrow poking out of her back.

Usagi's eyes then began to water, and no matter how much she tried to fight them back they came all the same. But because of the rain you could not tell if it was the rain or the tears. Usagi then reached out to touch Kiray when she heard several men coming her way.

Usagi weakly pulled herself off her knees and stood up soaking wet. She then looked at Kiray one last time and turned around to run. She slipped in the mud but immediately pulled herself up and began to run off again, as her tears mixed in with the rain.

Several samurai then rounded a corner and saw her running off. "Stop!" One of them yelled but Usagi ignored their calls and continued to run faster than ever before. But they followed her all the way. Usagi finally reached the forest and disappeared behind all the bushes and trees.

The samurai entered the forest but when they did they found no trace of her.

"Where the hell'd she go?" One of the samurai asked. They searched for several minutes before finally giving up and heading back for the town.

Little did they know Usagi was hidden up in one of the trees totally concealed by it's leaves and branches. She curled herself into a tiny ball and cried so much it took her breath away. 

__

/I could not believe it, I refused to believe it! My friend and companion for many years was dead! How could I accept it?! Her life was robbed away from her at only the age of 12. And me being all alone in the world at the age of 9! Our time together was cut drastically short. I wish we had never gone through that town, that we had just followed everyone else. But then I realize that I cannot change the past, and I think that's the most difficult thing of all to accept./

TBC…………….

An: Sorry but I couldn't fit Hotaru in this chapter but don't worry she'll be in the next one. But wasn't this chapter sad! I told you that the next will be sad. I'm trying to hold back language so it doesn't have to be moved up to the R rating. Well anyway if you wanna see what happens to Usagi next and what Hotaru now must go through review please. Bye! ^.- 


	12. Famine

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Hello. Sorry! I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have been seriously busy lately! I'm lucky I had time to write this! =P And by the way I'm in the process of writing another story and it's VERY long but it'll be out later in the week as will all my other stories, hopefully! =P Also keep in mind this is the same year as the last chapter but Hotaru is also a year older. 

Usagi- 9 years

Hotaru- 8 years

*~~~~~*

Hotaru was walking down towards the beach, her favorite place to escape from all of life's trials and tribulations. It was her own little safe haven especially now, in a time of famine.

As she reached the beach's border she could feel the cold breeze on her face and the cold yellowish sand between her toes. 'At least this place doesn't experience hard times, it's never changing.' Hotaru thought as she walked closer towards the icy blue water.

But as she did she saw a person at the opposite end of the beach, and she was collecting sea shells along the seashore. (hehehe.) As Hotaru started to walk closer towards her she became a little tense, to say the least. From several feet away the young girl threw all the shells she had already collected in Hotaru's face.

"How dare you think I would accept _your _apology!" The girl screamed at her with a deep look of scorn written on her face. All the while Hotaru was holding her left cheek that now had a tiny cut on it.

"Apology? What're you talking about?" Hotaru questioned getting angry at the peeved girl as well.

"For starving our town! You think you deserve something more just because you have political friends while the rest of us have to starve!" The girl yelled approaching Hotaru stomping her feet on the ground on the way.

"We're not starving anyone!" Hotaru yelled. "It's not our fault we're all in a famine!" 

"_We_?" The girl harshly questioned. "You don't seem to be starved right to the bone, you look quite well fed. Look at me!" She shouted as Hotaru actually began to inspect her. The girl had boils on her skin, her clothes were total rags and she had almost no fat on both her legs and arms.

"I have to collect food for my two brothers and myself and everything I do collect I have to give to them. They are both younger than I and they have to depend on me because I'm now their only support since our mother and father both died from this damned famine!" The angry girl shouted running off back into the grimy town.

"Wait!" Hotaru shouted finally understanding the girl's position, but something still plagued her mind. 'How is our temple starving the people?' Hotaru thought while running off back to the temple.

*~~~~~*

Hotaru ran right through the door, banging into one of their slaves on the way without apologizing. She slightly tripped on her way to Mizurei's "office". As she reached the door she stopped in front of it panting and fixing her clothes and hair so as to not disappoint Mizurei.

Hotaru then slowly opened the sliding paper door (I forget what you call those kind of doors.) and walked in as quietly as her feet could. Mizurei was there going through the temple's expenses and she didn't even acknowledge Hotaru's presence. So Hotaru just seated herself on the soft cushion in front of Mizurei's little table.

"Mizurei-sama. Hotaru spoke up trying to get Mizurei's attention, which simply did not work. "Mizurei-sama?" Hotaru questioned but still no answer. Hotaru waited several minutes before Mizurei decided to answer.

"What is it child?" Mizurei asked still not looking up at Hotaru.

"I want to know. What are you doing to the town?" Hotaru almost seemed to demand. At this Mizurei finally put down her ink pen and looked at Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" Mizurei asked.

"I met this girl from town and she says we are starving the people. What're you doing to them?" Hotaru's tone started to rise but she immediately found her place and quieted down.

"Listen we are the ones that are responsible to pray to the gods for good fortune and right when something bad happens look who gets blamed!" Mizurei had a slightly serious tone to her voice.

"But why are we not starving like them?" Hotaru asked getting a little emotional imagining the town's people.

"Listen we have connections to the emperor of Japan and they don't. Who do you think is going to reap all the benefits here?" Mizurei asked as she started to go back to her calculating.

So Hotaru, knowing she would never win, got up and walked towards the door when Mizurei decided to interrupt. 

"You listen here Hakkou. Those people are so foolish as to think that the gods are the ones that are doing this. It's our own governments fault since they could not sustain when the rains didn't come for our crops. We are all starving now, no matter what you think every day our food supply grows meeker. They just don't want to face the truth so they must blame someone else for their own troubles. You remember this Hakkou. People in this world are cruel and uncaring all you can do is be bitter and live life. It's sad but true and I think it's time you realized this." Mizurei then went back to her work as Hotaru left if not displeased to say the least.

*~~~~~~*

Hotaru was walking down the hallway with nothing on her mind but that village girl. 'I can't accept the fact that she's going to die along with her brothers but I can't do anything about it either.' Hotaru stopped mid-thought when she decided to take some food from the kitchen and bring it to them.

'It may not be much but at least it's something.' Hotaru thought running off towards the kitchen with her cat-like abilities that she had developed from training days. (Yes she is also learning to fight.)

*~~~~~~*

Hotaru was walking down the town streets with her blue cloak over her wool blue kimono. She tightly held onto her food, which consisted only of a loaf of bread and several rice crackers. 

As she passed by many other townspeople looked down on her with pure hatred while others were to weak to even look up at her from the muddy ground. While her skin was perfectly clean and without a smudge of dirt theirs were covered in dirt and some were even wearing wet clothes.

She tried not to stare at them but she had to since she did not know where that young girl lived, but she didn't have to look for long since she saw the girl trying to rob a street merchant. However unsuccessful she was since the man was now hitting her repeatedly.

She escaped from the man's grasp and started to run away and Hotaru ran off after her, but couldn't keep up very well since the girl was extra fast. Hotaru soon lost sight of her and was lost herself. She had never seen this side of town, it was so dilapidated. 

The houses that were made of mud were peeling off and some had huge holes in them and the roofs of most houses looked like they were about to collapse. "How awful." Hotaru said lightly under her breath. 

Just then she heard three voices not far ahead of her. When she approached them she could begin to make out the words they were saying. "We're going to starve like mom and dad aren't we?" A small young boy said.

"No we're not! Not if I have anything to do with it!" An older girl reassured him. 

"But we have no food!" Another young boy said. 

"We will!" The older female reprimanded him as Hotaru turned the corner.

The minute she did Hotaru saw the girl she had been chasing after and her two smaller brothers. While she was about the age of 14 the second youngest had chestnut hair tied back into a braid and looked to be about 10 and the youngest had dark hair and eyes like his sister and about 7.

After a few minutes the teenage girl looked over at Hotaru and wasn't pleased with what she saw.

"_You_?" She harshly said. "Don't you know when to give up?" She shouted as the two boys looked on in confusion. But Hotaru paid no heed to her ranting and raving she just approached the three of them, the food still concealed beneath her cloak.

The girl then hugged both her brother closely to her as if protecting them from Hotaru. 

"Listen I just came here to give you this." Hotaru said as she pulled the bread and crackers out from her pouch.

"We don't want or need your sympathy food." The teenage girl yelled.

"Yes we do Wabigoto!" The chestnut haired boy said walking up to Hotaru to accept the food but he was pulled back by his sister.

"You listen here Duo, I'm your older sister and we are descendents of the great Togarigoe clan. We don't need her!" She said glaring at the smaller child. (Just so you know her name Wabigoto Togarigoe can roughly be translated into 'sad words but angry voice'.)

"Well I'll let you three decide for I must go now." Hotaru then set the food on the ground and walked off without looking back. But as she left she could hear two little boys talking about food and she could even hear sounds of eating, which left her with a smile on her face.

*~~~~~*

Hotaru walked into the temple with a smile still on her face, but that smile soon faded when a slave girl came running up to her.

"Hakkou! Hakkou! I've finally found you, come on come!" The young slave shouted frantically. 

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked totally clueless.

"Your…" The slave stopped for a breath of air so she could speak. "Your mother just showed up at the temple, she's gravely ill and she's in with the doctors now." The slave girl said as Hotaru couldn't feel anything in her body after those words.

'My…my…my mother!' Hotaru thought. 'But how?' Just as the slave began to slow down Hotaru saw Mizurei there with obvious displeasure on her face, no doubt she didn't want her mother there.

The minute Hotaru arrived the doctors came out with a grim look written on their faces. As Mizurei approached them the eldest doctor started to whisper in her ear and then walked off with the doctors. Mizurei's facial features didn't change one bit after the news but she motioned for Hotaru to go into the room to see her mother.

As Hotaru walked in everything around her seemed to fade away and all she could see was the bed with her pale faced mother lying in it. She didn't even notice it but her feet were carrying her over.

Before she knew it Hotaru was standing right in front of her mother, whom she hadn't seen in years. 

"Mother?" Hotaru almost silently questioned. 

__

/No matter how much I hate to admit it at this time. I had never wanted to see her again. I still had grave thoughts of her when she sold me away. But that was before I knew the truth, and I feel so stupid to this day for greeting her like I did./

"Hotaru?" Her mother struggled to speak even her own daughter's name.

"Why?" Hotaru scornfully asked.

"Why what?" The mother slowly spoke.

"Why'd you sell us away?" Hotaru asked tears forming in her amethyst eyes.

"It was not me.." She began. "Your father and I were going broke. He wished to sell you two away since her only wanted sons. You know how this society is. It's always the man's way, we as women have no choice." She finished.

"But why couldn't you just run away with us." Hotaru asked kneeling down beside her.

"I tried my dear. But we would have no where to go and would have starved to death. My dear…" Hotaru's mother said as she caressed Hotaru's cheek with her cold hand as Hotaru began to cry.

"You've grown a lot." She said as she smiled up at Hotaru. "I'm so proud of you." She said.

"Mother." Hotaru squeaked out as she embraced her mother for the first time in over three years.

The two sat embracing each other for several moments before Hotaru broke away.

"But what happened to father?" Hotaru asked. 

"I don't know. I left several days after you left and have been searching all this time…" She choked out. "But not in vain." Hotaru's mother then smiled up at her. "I love you so much." She said as Hotaru grabbed her hand to hold onto.

"I love you too mum." Hotaru said smiling and crying both at the same time. 

"My dearest daughter Hotaru. Please promise me this." She began as Hotaru weakly nodded her head. "Promise me you'll say good-bye to Usagi for me and please be strong, don't let anyone step over you like they did me." Hotaru's eyes then streamed out with tears.

"You don't need me to do this. You'll get better I know it and we'll all leave together and die happily with one another." Hotaru said smiling as best she could. 

"Oh I would love that dear. We'll all dream together." She said. "And I'll always be with you." Her eyes then began to close and her grip loosened on Hotaru's hand.

"No mother. No, no don't." Hotaru cried out as her mother passed into the other world. Hotaru then let her head fall on top of her mothers and she cried there for awhile, saying good-bye in her own way.

__

/My past just jumped back at me and caused me pain. But I would have rather seen her one last time before she left since I have so many lovely memories with her. And her promise I would make sure would not go unfulfilled. But as you know promises aren't always easy things to live by./

AN: Hello! Yes Duo was in there. He will be a more prominent character in the future so don't worry. Also in the next chapter I intend to have a little something in store for Usagi. And thanks for everyone that was read this! I really appreciate it! Thanx! ^.- 


	13. A New Beginning

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated since Christmas! I never realized it was THAT long ago. But I really have been busy this whole time in fact I'm surprised I have time now. So enjoy this chapter please and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanx a lot everyone! Bye-bye! ^_-

Usagi- 10 years

Hotaru- 8 years

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi had her waist-length hair flowing all around her, dirty with mud and other elements, which wasn't the most pleasant thing to see or even more smell. But no matter how many stares she got from those around her she didn't care, there was no need to care. Usagi hadn't had an actual place to sleep in over a year and at the beginning it was very hard, especially for finding food, but she eventually got used to everything and survived in the end.

She was walking down the street looking for food to eat, in other words food that was easy to steal, when she spotted the perfect victim. It was a young boy, looking to be around the age of 15 and he seemed new to the town since Usagi had lived there for about five months and never seen his face before. He was carrying what seemed to be freshly baked loafs of bread.

Usagi had her target and now it was time to strike. She past him but did a roundabout and purposefully bumped into his back, knocking him to the ground since he tripped over his own feet. The bread fell on the ground and scattered around. Usagi bent down to "help" him pick them all up, which he greatly appreciated. While he wasn't looking or had his head turned away she would stuff one into her dress and he never noticed this! 

'What an easy pick!' Usagi thought as she got up after all the rest of the loafs were put back into the basket the man was carrying. The man then started walking away and Usagi ran off with her prize. 

"I'm so good!" She said to herself running around a corner before bumping into an older gentleman. Usagi fell to the ground while the man just slightly faltered since he was a rather large man, who looked to be around thirty. The problem was that as Usagi fell all the bread fell out of her dress, and the man bent down to help pick them up.

Usagi was getting nervous. 'What if he thinks I stole them?' This thought raced through her head as she frantically picked up all the bread she could. When she got a good look at the man handing her a loaf she saw that he had very expensive clothing on, which looked to be made of silk. He also had a servant with him carrying his cane, money and jewelry, undoubtedly bringing it to the jeweler to get money for it. 

"Here." He said offering her the bread in his hand. Usagi just stared at him and never accepted the bread she ran off with what she had, afraid he might turn her in or something of that sort. As she ran out of site the man just stared in the direction she was going, looking slightly amused before walking back into the town.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi finally reached the covert of the woods and got to catch her breathe. She had lost another loaf of bread in her running and now was left with only one. She knew this would hardly last the day and she would have to go back soon, unless she wanted to go to sleep hungry, which she particularly hated. 

The sun was still high in the sky, a few hours later, and the bread stolen was already gone. Usagi decided it was time go and steal more food, especially during a famine you have to be particularly aggressive. So in hope that the man would be long gone, Usagi decided to go back and search for another solution to her problem.

Then finally after taking a drink from the local pond, which everyone in town used, Usagi headed out for the town hoping against all hope. 

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi had several targets but none worked out since most everyone in town already knew her tricks and she already starting to get hungry. The starving people around her only made it worse and it was times like these when she just wanted to end all her misery, and be reunited with Kiray.

Then when Usagi was passing by the tea-house, where most geishas went for their "paycheck" Usagi saw Him. The man that she had crashed into earlier was leaving the geisha house with two geisha around his arms laughing about something. Usagi stopped dead in her tracks as he began walking towards her. She could hardly breath!

At first Usagi thought that he didn't recognize her but when he stopped right in front of her did she realize he didn't want to scare her away. 

"What's with this disgusting little runt." The geisha on his right cruelly said.

"Lets go Uwakimono-san. This poor girl isn't worth your time. Especially when you have us." The other geisha said moving his face to stare at her ghostly white face.

"Ladies please. Have more compassion for the less fortunate. I've been meaning to speak with her anyway." He then released his grip on the two geisha who weren't really pleased to be brushed to the side by a little ten-year old. The middle-aged man turned his head and called out his servant, who readily came forward.

"Please take this young girl's hand, but don't hurt her any." The servant obeyed his master's orders and took Usagi's hand and his skin was quiet course and firm.

"My dears I greatly thank you for your company today but please excuse me for I must take my leave." He then lightly bowed his head to them both who completely lowered their backs to him, very elegantly in fact.

The young women left his company and reentered the tea-house, less then pleased. He didn't seem to care for their feelings though cause when he turned back towards Usagi he had a grin on his face, which left Usagi feeling uncomfortable. 

"Well lets' get back to our room." He said as he walked off in front with his servant in tow. 

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi was seated on a silk cushion, sitting warm by the fire when a young woman came in with a small teacup and a glass teapot, which had the scent of green tea in it. Usagi had to admit it smelled good especially to her hungry stomach.

The young servant left the teapot and an extra cup on the table when she exited the room. Usagi was contemplating weather or not she should drink the warm tea. She hadn't had green tea since she lived with her parents and her mom would give her small sips of her tea. 

A few minutes later the Uwakimono walked in and sat down at the other end of the small table. Silence filled the room for a few minutes as he took small sips of his tea when he finally decided to start up a dialogue in the uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

"Why do you not drink you're tea? It's quiet good." He said taking another sip from his own cup.

"I'm not hungry." Usagi lied, which was soon brought out into the open when her stomach growled.

"It's not polite to lie to you're elders you know." He took another sip.

"It's not polite to take a young girl off the streets without my permission." The man looked at her with a slightly surprised face.

"Is there a problem?" 

"I just want to know why you brought me here." Usagi began to give him a slight attitude. He took another sip.

"If you really must know it's because you remind me of my deceased daughter." Usagi looked up into his face quiet shocked, he didn't pay her look any heed as he took another sip.

"Excuse me?" 

"You see my daughter died of a fever a few years back, she was about your age then. When I saw all the bread you had hidden beneath you dress it reminded me of how she always used to hide things from me." He took another sip of tea. "Then I asked those two geisha you meet earlier about you, and the more they told me the more you reminded me of her." He poured himself another cup.

"But why'd you bring me here?" She asked looking down in her tea.

"Honestly I never got to be a real father to her since I was hardly ever there with all my business transactions. When I saw you I felt like it was another chance for me. Little girl I would be greatly honored if you would help me make up for the mistake I once made." He looked at her and she just stared at him blankly unable to believe his words.

"You want me to be your daughter?!" 

"In a way yes." 

"But don't you have a wife other children?" Usagi frantically asked.

"My wife died giving birth to her and she was my first and only child. I haven't been remarried." He looked down at his tea. That's when the silence crept back up on them, and lasted even longer than before.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi." The man looked at her and was more than pleased.

"My name is Uwakimono, Atsui." 

"I still don't quiet know what you wish of me though Uwakimono-sama." Usagi said finally taking a sip of her now cold tea.

"Please no formalities just call me Atsui, Usagi." Usagi was taken aback by this, no formalities between those that just met, he acted as if they had always known each other! 

"You know Usagi I think you need to be cleaned up a little." Usagi looked at herself and saw how grungy she looked.

"Maid please come here." An old maid then walked in. "Please clean this girl up. Also go and buy her new clothes, please." She bowed her head and Usagi got up and walked towards the woman who escorted her out.

'Maybe I can just play with this guy. He seems nice but I don't trust him, as long as he gives me food and shelter I'll stay but when I get tired of him I'll just leave.' Usagi rationalized in her head as she was being bathed.

*~~~~~~~~*

"Uwakimono-san she is done." The maid told him as he stood up waiting for her. A few moments later Usagi walked in looking very different. She had a light blue kimono on, made of silk, but with no fancy designs on it. Her hair was clean and shiny but instead of having it hanging down freely it was up in two buns with two pigtails hanging down. On her feet she had finely polished wooden shoes. Usagi had to admit it was the most expansive clothing she had ever had on and it made her feel important.

"I must say Usagi you look lovely!" He then walked up to her and gave her a tiny hug, which Usagi didn't respond to.

"I can see we'll need to work on our relationship together." He then stood up straight. "Thank you Ma'am I very much appreciate this." She bowed to him and walked out of the room.

"Now Usagi I hope you don't mind but we will be leaving for China soon." He sat down at table. "You see I work for our government and I handle disputes between our two countries. I'm hardly ever in one place very long but I'll bring you everywhere with me. You don't mind do you?" He asked averting one of his eyes toward her. 

"Not at all." She said trying to walk toward the table in her shoes. 'I guess I will be a vagabond, in one way or other.' 

"We'll be leaving tomorrow and be escorted to Chine with a few soldiers. Don't feel threatened by them they're their for our protection. If anyone asks who you are just say you are my daughter, and it's not exactly a lie anyway." 

"Thank you very much." Usagi bowed to him, the first she had done to an elder in awhile.

*~~~~~~~~~*

They were now leaving for their trek to China. Usagi was back in the kimono and very well rested, which she hadn't been for years. 

"Usagi it's time we go." He shouted up to her as she got up to meet him in the entrance. She had a smile on her face and ran down the stair, almost falling several times. 

"Hello Atsui." She happily said when three soldiers walked into the inn. That's when Usagi got nervous because she recognized one particular soldier. It was the young soldier that had accused her of treason when she was still living with Kiray.

'Oh no! It's him! What if he recognizes me? I'll be arrested undoubtedly!' Usagi lowered her head so he couldn't look at face but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Well lets go." He said escorting her out as the three soldiers followed them. Two got in the front of the carriage the other got inside with them and just Usagi's luck that it was Trowa.

'Dammit! I'm totally dead! He better not recognize me!' When Usagi sat down she was so nervous she felt as though it had to have been at least 100 degrees in the carriage. She never lifted her head up the whole ride. She didn't want to take the risk of being recognized.

"What's your name young man?" Atsui asked as the carriage took off. 

"Barton. Trowa Barton." He said as he lowered his gaze to Usagi, and Atsui followed his gaze.

"This is my daughter Usagi. Say hello to the nice young man." 

"Hello." She quietly said never raising her gaze. 

"Come now Usagi show him you're pretty face, stop hiding!" He then took hold of her chin and lifted her face up where she met his gaze directly!

TBC……….

AN: I know this chapter is slightly uneventful but don't worry the next chapter is going to be much more eventful. It's unusual for me to leave it like this but there is more to this story, too much to fit in one chapter. Thus I decided leave you hanging and find out later. Aren't I so kind. Also Atsui Uwakimono can be translated to Kind cheater, you'll see why I gave him this name later. Review if you want more! And find out everything that happens next!

PS: To those who celebrate Easter have a great one. ^_- 


	14. Conman

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

An: Hello. Well I have a bad sunburn, sweating (gross!), and feeling energetic. =P So I decided to write a new chapter and sacrifice a night of homework. Bad student! Anyway I didn't intend for Usagi's new "chapter" continue this long but NOTHING ever comes out the way I plan. O.o; Guess I'm bad at organization! Well thanks everyone for reviewing I love ya for it, please continue to do so! =P 

*~~~~~~~*

"Come now Usagi show him you're pretty face, stop hiding!" He then took hold of her chin and lifted her face up where she met his gaze directly!

*~~~~~~~*

Usagi saw through her silvery blue eyes Trowa's emotionless face. She looked into his forest green eyes and saw nothing. He didn't even react to her face as if he forgot about her, she saw this but didn't feel this. Deep down she felt that he knew exactly who she was but slyly hid it.

"You're daughter is very pretty." He said as he looked back up and Atsui. 

"Thank you, Sir." He let go of her face and looked out the tiny window. "I want to thank you by the way for taking me to Wei territory, especially since I know they don't like you soldiers." 

"Or you." Trowa finished for him and Atsui had a little bit of shock on his face. 

"Well I'm just a humble businessman. I'm not into political affairs." He had an uneasy look on his face, like he was worried about something but Usagi was more concerned with her own problems.

'Could Atsui be setting me up? Why else would he have Trowa here? That must be why he's so nervous. Dammit! Why am I always the one with the problems. Hotaru… I hope your life is better than mine!' Usagi could feel the warm drops of salty water begin to cloud her eyes but she held them back and just closed her eyes falling asleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Usagi! Usagi!" Usagi opened her eyes and saw Atsui trying to shake her awake.

"We're almost there Usagi-chan. Wake up." Atsui said as Usagi sat up and looked out the window. The town was pretty nice considering the times they were in. The houses were small, slightly dilapidated, she even saw some people living in tents. The people weren't totally starved, although they did look hungry, but when she looked in front of the carriage she saw the tallest building she'd ever seen! It was about four stories, built with polished oak wood and several cherry trees planted around the edifice.

The carriage stopped at the entrance and there were several other rich businessmen waiting at the front for Atsui. 

"Gentlemen. So glad you could make it." He said getting out bowing to them, which was returned.

"Well we have much to discuss." The rather fat businessman said motioning towards the hallway. 

"Wait one moment gentlemen. I'd like you to meet my daughter." Usagi then stepped out of the carriage with Trowa coming out behind her. She walked in front of Atsui and he laid his hands on her shoulders. "Uwakimono, Usagi." 

She bowed her head to them. "Good evening." They all warmly greeted her with slight annoyance.

"Atsui-san. We must get going." A creepy thin businessman said walking into the hallway.

"Usagi-chan. You may do as you please, just don't wander off alone." He took one of his servants and told her to watch Usagi closely. Usagi watched as Atsui disappeared down the hall with Trowa in tow. 

"Where do you wish to go Ma'am?" The servant asked. 

"Don't call me Ma'am. I used to be a slave you know, worse than a servant. I don't want this position and money to go to my head." Usagi said looking up at the servant who didn't quiet know what she meant by this.

"Never-mind. I don't want you to feel out of place if you wish to be traditional." Usagi took off her wooden shoes and threw them to the servant. "I hope you can keep up!" Usagi then ran down the road, back towards the town, as fast as she could. The maid could barely keep up and she finally tripped because of her wooden shoes as well. 

"Get back here you brat!" The maid yelled but Usagi just ran laughing. 'I love this!' Usagi thought, with the warm spring breeze in her hair. She stopped running when she reached the town drinking well. She looked down and saw the water wasn't the cleanest she'd ever seen, but she'd drank worse before.

She looked around and spotted a man with a cart and miscellaneous items. But what really caught her eye was a conk-shell. (Did I spell it right?) She put it to her hear and listened to the ocean and felt as though she really were at the beach, she adored it. 

"Would you like to buy this?" The salesman asked stepping next to her.

"Yes I would. I haven't seen or heard an ocean in years." She said looking at it's coral pinkish colors. "Well if you want to see an ocean there is one only about a mile down that road." He pointed to a dirt road to his left and Usagi put the shell back. 

"I'll be back for it!" She yelled as she ran down the road in ecstasy. The man was left in the dust with a less than pleased face on.

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi came over a sandy hill and saw the gorgeous blue ocean laid out in front of her, a dock filled with ships to her right. There were several other people sitting down in the water or gathering salt from the water.

She smiled as she ran out to the front of the water. She lifted up her kimono and stepped into the chilly water, refreshing her feet. She ran around the water for awhile before getting cold and walking out towards the docks.

When she walked out onto the dock she received several glares and got the feeling that she wasn't wanted on the docks, which she didn't really understand. 'What's with these sailors?' She thought avoiding them all best she could.

She stopped at the edge of the dock and looked down, she spotted a jellyfish swimming around with several kinds of fishes nibbling at some of the dead fish that had fallen out of the netting.

Then she saw a young girl run onto what had to have been her father's boat happily hugging him, but her affection was not returned. He began to yell at her. "Stupid girl! You know that women bring bad luck to the ship and its crew if they walk on its deck! Get off now!" He then slapped her face and she ran off the boat crying. She ran into her mother and cried into her cheap kimono, the mother just lightly patted her head.

The mother walked over to the father and bowed her head to him and he took her hand walking off the dock with her.

Usagi couldn't believe the mother did nothing, and the sad girl just walked behind her parents wiping her tears away. Usagi looked at the other sailors who acted like nothing had happened and were going about their regular business. 'I think I should go.' Usagi quickly rationalized walking fast off the docks. 

She came back to the beach, which was now pretty much empty, and saw a small smooth and shiny black shell. "I think this is all I need for memories of this place!" Usagi put it in a tiny pocket within her kimono.

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi came up to the expensive edifice, once again, and saw her maid at the front entrance with a look of scorn written on her face. 

"Where'd you go?" She sternly asked, even though it sounded like a demand.

"The beach." A few moments of dead silence past, with several intense stares along the way. "You know it's not my fault you couldn't keep up." That really struck a nerve in the maid and she grabbed onto Usagi's arm dragging her down the hallway.

"Let's just go inform you're 'father' about your insubordination." The maid dragged her to the last door on the left. She swung the door open and Usagi saw her and her father stuffing money into small chests. 

The "businessmen" started yelling and Atsui walked up to his maid grabbing onto her shoulder, tightly, and pushed her out the door as she quickly apologized. 

"I'm very sorry Sir!" She said as he slammed the door on her face. She bowed to the door and quickly walked away letting go of Usagi, leaving her there. 'What was that about?' Usagi thought.

After mustering up all her courage Usagi lightly knocked on the door. Atsui opened a crack in the door and looked down at Usagi. "What?" He asked still pretty pissed off.

"I was just wondering what we're doing? I thought we were going to China." 

"Dear we're very busy right now and we'll be leaving for China after dusk just wait for us." He then shut the door on her face.

'What's going on?' She decided not to press on so she decided to go eat something in the kitchen.

*~~~~~~~*

She finished her bowl of rice, oranges and cup of fresh milk when Atsui came running into the kitchen grabbing onto her.

"We have to leave now!" Is all he said as he dragged her into the carriage.

"But what about Trowa?" Usagi asked getting awfully confused. 

"Damn that boy to hell!" He harshly said.

He ordered the carriage man (Or whatever you call the drivers. -.-) to take off and quickly as he shoved one of the chests onto the back of the carriage. He climbed in as the driver took off as fast as the horses could run.

"What's going on Atsui-san?" Usagi asked with a voice of panic. But he never answered her.

*~~~~~~~~~*

They finally reached the docks she had been on earlier and Atsui's "friends" were already there loading things onto a ship. Everyone was in a hurry, but what for? 

"Atsui-papa? What's the matter?" But no matter how much she pleaded for answers Atsui gave her none. Then before she knew it Atsui was shoving her onto the boat, but she refused to board the floating vessel.

"What's your problem girl?" He hurriedly asked in a full panic.

"I'll be beat if I get on that ship!" Usagi cried out getting frustrated herself.

"What the fuck are you talking about girl?" He once again tried pushing her on the ship but Usagi held onto the side of the ship so tight her knuckles became white.

"Stop being difficult! I've given you food and shelter what more do you want brat?!" He was so angry now his face was turning red and his eyes were filled with a burning fire ready to burst.

"Forget her Atsui-san! Let's save ourselves who cares about her!" A young bearded "businessman" yelled out desperate to leave as well. After a few moments of hesitation he finally gave into his comrades pleas to leave Usagi on her own.

"Fine stay here! Don't blame me when you're rotting in a jail cell!" When he mentioned a jail cell she immediately thought about her past encounter with the law. But before she could even react to his comment she heard soldiers armor running up to the docks and when she looked into the distance she saw many men running towards them, swords unsheathed. 

Usagi turned her head to see that Atsui was no longer there but was actually on the ship.

"Atsui! Don't leave me here!" Usagi begged beginning to have a breakdown. 

"Sorry kid! But I gotta get out of here! They'll take care of you!" He shouted with an empty sentiment and reassurance. She turned around and there was Trowa less than five feet behind her! Usagi let out a loud scream while preparing to jump of the dock, only to be foiled by Trowa grabbing onto her wrist.

"You're not going to get away this time!" He coldly said, which sent a shiver down Usagi's spine. He knew her, and had known her all along! Just as he picked her up more soldiers scrambled to get onto the ship which was departing, and slaying several crew members that put up a bit of a fight.

It was over, she was going to jail along with the other men and she didn't even know why!

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi was lying in a jail cell all alone. She'd never felt this depressed ever before, all she had with her was the black sea-shell within her torn and dirty kimono. Then Trowa walked into the room ordering her to her feet, and she silently complied.

He walked her down several dirty hallways with angry men and women screaming and spitting at them when he finally led her outside. 

"I don't understand. Why are you freeing me?" Usagi asked getting confused.

"Atsui Uwakimono isn't a businessman. He's really a con-artist and has also avoided paying government taxes collecting hundreds, maybe even thousands. Every time we went to capture him he was always a step ahead, until now. I was set up as a guard for him in a town, which he has already scammed, so of course he accepted me with open arms. All I needed was to wait for him to collect money from several of his comrades. Then I assembled some troops to over take him and his men, but somehow he found out about it and decided to flee to China a little before schedule, where he would be completely out of our reach. We were lucky that you stalled him or we wouldn't have made it, the Japanese army thanks you for that." He finished his long explanation and turned around to leave before Usagi stopped him.

"But I thought you arrested me because of my "treason" back about a year ago?" She knew she was pushing it but she had to know.

"We arrested you because we weren't sure weather or not you were in on this or not, he told us that you were just a maid of his and had nothing to do with it. Your 'treason' was inspected and the leader of the rebellion told us he'd never heard of you or your friend and that little girl later confessed that she lied to us as a practical joke. We sent her to 3 months in jail for lying to Japanese officers. Sorry for the trouble Miss." He bowed his head slightly and opened the door to the jail cell.

"But where am I supposed to go now?" Usagi asked beginning to feel that lonliness creep back up on her.

"Where-ever you want as long as you don't bother us." He said shutting the door behind him.

__

/Well there I was. Back to square one again and in a totally foreign land to me. I knew no one and had no idea where I was. But even though Atsui had put me through all that and lied to me I can't help but love him. That may sound odd but I think he truly cared for me especially when he stood up for me in jail even though I was the reason me got caught. It shows that there are truly kind people in my world even if they may come off heartless./

TBC………….

An: Well that was pretty long. =P Anyway Hotaru's chapter is next and with her I think I'm gonna skip two years, just to get this story moving quicker. Well I have to go and study so bye-bye and please review! I love it when you all review! ^.^V 


	15. Marriage Proposal

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

An: Hello! Yes to all of you out there asking for romance! I will be hinting at romance, possibly in the next chapter. So look for those hints and just in case you forgot the pairings it's Wufei/Usagi & Hotaru/Hiiro, with some triangles between the relationships. 

Usagi- 13 years

Hotaru- 11 years

Wufei/Hiiro/Quatre/Duo- 13

~~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~~

Hotaru was racing out of her regular calligraphy class, the teacher nearly killed her when she'd accidentally spilled some of the black ink on her table. But that's not why she was in such a rush. Not only was Wufei, Hiiro and even their kind hearted friend Quatre coming to their temple but she had the whole afternoon to herself. 

Mizurei told her that it was better for her to "prepare" for the prince's company. But all she really had to do was show up to please her elders, and also make sure she was thoroughly clean as well as polite. But luckily they wouldn't get here till around dusk, so she could go see her good friend Wabigoto and Duo. Over the years they had gotten to know and understand each other better. 

"Please tell Mizurei that I'll be back soon, I'm just going in town to buy some good perfume." Hotaru lied to her "best-friend" Tanoshige. 

"But-" Tanoshige was cut off by Hotaru as she ran off into town. (AN: If you remember her from Chpt. 9, she's also a girl student at the temple, and I hope you remember what I said about her. Also remember Snobbu from that chpt.!) 

'You brat! You're going to get what's coming to you one day!' Tanoshige thought as Snobbu came up behind her and the two began talking to each other quietly.

~~~~~~~¥~~~~~~

Hotaru was running through the dusty old town getting her shoes and hem of her kimono a little unsightly. It was a warm spring day and she felt great, she couldn't wait to catch up with Wabigoto and Duo, she hadn't seen them in over a week. But that just gave them more to talk about. 

She turned the old corner approaching Wabigoto's home. She decided to slow down to not seem like some energetic desperate fool. When she stopped in front of the house she called out Wabigoto's name. Then Wabigoto emerged from their tiny home and warmly greeted Hotaru.

"We don't see much of you anymore Hotaru! What happened?" Wabigoto invited her inside.

"Well the temple, choirs and classes have really taken up a lot of my time. Sorry for not coming sooner." She sat down in the old traditional way, which she had been taught, sitting on your legs put tightly against each other. Wabigoto just sat Indian style, of course her dress covered what it had to.

"Well things have been hard around here lately." Wabigoto said telling her youngest brother to bring them the cold tea, which had been prepared almost three days ago. He set it front of them and Wabigoto poured the green liquid into two, cracked cups. 

"Here." She held out the cup and Hotaru gratefully accepted it. "It doesn't taste very good, we know. But we need to sustain ourselves." Wabigoto said taking a big sip, washing it right down. "It'd be best to just throw it down your throat so you won't taste it's bitterness."

Hotaru looked down at the murky drink, which had some unsightful things inside it. She took a tiny sip, the polite thing to do, and immediately felt like gagging. It was so bitter and even salty to keep it fresh, she supposed. But she didn't want to seem crude so she swallowed the disgusting liquid and tried not to cringe. 

"Told you." Wabigoto began to laugh at Hotaru and she immediately put down the cup.

"Well anyway. Where's Duo?" Hotaru said trying to change the subject.

Wabigoto chugged down another cup of green tea and looked down in her empty cup. "He's gone." She softly said, pouring herself another cup.

"What?! Where'd he go?" Hotaru got worried, how could be have possibly left? He loved them and never seemed like the type to just pick up and leave.

"Several days ago, some older men came through our town looking for some young boys to join them. When they came to our house I tried to stop Duo but he refused to listen. He said that we needed money and this was the best way to earn it. I hate him for being like that!" Wabigoto threw her cup to the wall and it smashed into pieces, and fell everywhere like falling stars.

Hotaru was speechless. Duo and her had been great friends from the beginning and he said they would always be close but now she's probably never see him again!

"Listen Wabigoto." Hotaru pulled several pages of paper from her kimono. "I promised to help Duo to learn how to read and write. These are more lessons from him and just in case you see him could you-" Wabigoto took the papers from Hotaru's shaky hands and simply nodded her head.

"Well I think I should get going now." Hotaru got up and was walking out the door when Wabigoto stopped her. She took Hotaru's arm and made sure they were out of hearing range of her youngest brother.

"What?"

"Listen Hotaru. I'm 16 already, almost 17. Most other girls my age are already married, some even have children! This boy just outside of town he's 19 and he owns a farm, I just found out that he's interested in my hand in marriage. If I married him then me and my little brother wouldn't have to worry about food or shelter anymore. My match-maker is helping me get a dowry so I'm worth the marriage." This was like lightening had struck Hotaru, right in her already frail heart. 

"Are you saying that?!" Before Hotaru could even fully react to this Wabigoto down into Hotaru's eyes.

"Hotaru, you've helped me so many times. Now I have to help myself and this is the best way. You can still visit me you know, it's not that much farther out." Wabigoto felt almost despaired at what she'd like to think of as good news.

"When would the wedding be?" Is all Hotaru could think of to say.

"Sometime within the next three weeks. I'm not entirely sure." 

"Well it's getting late, so I think I should begin my walk home." Without even congratulating the bride-to-be she slowly walked off, with her head hanging low. Wabigoto never seemed like she wanted to get married, or even that she had an interest in guys but now she was getting married! It didn't make sense to her. So Hotaru took her time walking home, even though dusk was approaching.

~~~~~~¥~~~~~

Hotaru took her shoes off before entering the temple and lifted the hem of her dirty kimono. When a maid walked by the despaired Hotaru she acted like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Dear child! You're a mess! Come the prince will be here any moment we must get you cleaned up!" The maid then ushered Hotaru towards the public temple bath. After a thorough cleaning the maid brought in one of Hotaru's more elegant kimonos.

This particular one was made entirely out of pure silk, it had lotus flowers sprouting up from the hem to her upper thigh, the obi was a beautiful collage of oranges, yellows and reds. On the front of the kimono there was a scene of what looked like Eden, it had a small bright sun on her left shoulder, a stream going all around her and scattered around the dress were various plants and flowers. The most noticeable feature, however, was the large waterfall flowing down her back, it was so enchanting, and the background of oranges, yellows and reds only emphasized it's beauty.

Put this on and meet me in the entrance hall, the maid commanded putting a small purple flower in Hotaru's hair, pushing several strands back. 

~~~~~~¥~~~~~

Hotaru emerged into the hallway, where the maid was waiting. 

"They're getting out of the carriage now. Come here!" She eagerly ordered me.

When I looked out the door I saw Wufei getting out, he had on a traditional Chinese outfit, most likely a gift from the Chinese royal family since it looked very expensive because it was made entirely out of silk, never mind the intricate design. 

Next Quatre exited. What he wore wasn't as expensive as Wufei's but it was still made out of pure silk with a simple design on the front. 

Then last Hiiro came out. He had on a simple warrior outfit- a white baggy shirt falling just below his hips, baggy navy pants and lastly shoes made out of a brown cloth stitched together- but he still looked handsome. And despite the outfits Wufei and Quatre were wearing he shone brighter than them especially with his captivating Prussian blue eyes.

The three young boys with Wufei's father Treize and his older half-brother Milliardo starting walking towards them. That's when the maid grabbed Hotaru's forearm and pulled her against the wall and bowed down to them and since Hotaru just stood up she pulled Hotaru down into a bow.

As Trieze and Milliardo passed by without even looking down, Wufei just gave a quick glance while Quatre waved his hand and Hiiro stopped in front of Hotaru completely giving her his hand.

"I'm to bring you to the tearoom." Is all he said as Hotaru looked down the hall at the disappearing figure heading towards the room where Mizurei taught Hotaru all her magic, her second favorite place to go. The tearoom, however, was a totally different story.

~~~~~¥~~~~~

"The prince will be here shortly." Is all that Hiiro said before leaving the room, standing outside the door like a guard. Hotaru poked her head out the door to talk with him, briefly.

"Come in here and sit. Why are you acting so rigid?" Hotaru then tried taking his hand to pull him in but he backed away from her.

"I was told my the Emperor to wait out here for Wufei. Besides I'm in training to become a royal guard I have to take it seriously and not be distracted." He didn't even look at her during his explanation. "Besides you should learn better to follow rules and manners." Hotaru didn't even want to hear the rest so she walked back into the room shutting the sliding door behind her.

~~~~~¥~~~~~

"Dear Mizurei-sama. How are you?" The Emperor politely asked his fortune-teller. They were in a lovely green garden filled with lots of red and purple flowers. They were also surrounded by tall green giants that blocked them from the rest of the world. The ground was covered in moss, and there was a rock cylinder in the center of everything, but when you got closer you saw it was filled with water.

"So what news do you have?" The Emperor enthusiastically asked trying to sneak a peak inside the water, but Mizurei shooed him away.

"Please let them leave. They mustn't hear this, it is confidential." Mizurei seemed to command him pointing to the three boys.

"Right." He turned to Quatre first. "Quatre-chan you can go and explore the temple if you like but don't leave the premises." Quatre bowed to him and walked out of the elegant garden.

"Now Wufei you get right to Hotaru and spend some time with her, Milliardo please show your brother where."

"But father I planned on going out to that beach." Milliardo protested, he hated having to do everything for his little half-brother.

"You can but you must bring Wufei first, hear me!" He raised his voice to him at the end of his sentence.

"Yes Sir." He then tightly grabbed onto Wufei's collar and pulled him along, even though Wufei greatly struggled.

Soon the two belligerent brothers were out of site. 

"Now Chang-sama. I must tell you of your future and that of your country. Despite what you may think it's not one of splendor and happiness, but of turmoil and war." Mizurei darkly began her description. 

"You will not die of old age Sir. But someone close to you shall make sure you don't make it to your 43rd birthday. After your death chaos erupts among your court and country, it will go downhill for the next 3 to 5 years. I'm sorry Sir but as one last bit of advise I suggest you care for your heir, and teach him everything you know, and build up the nation with enough supplies and money to outlast the war." She looked down into her small pool of knowledge and magic. 

"So it hasn't changed since you last prophesized, except for the fact of my death. Mizurei-sama please tell me that girl of yours will save our country just as you predicted all that time ago. Please tell me she will help my sons and my people!" The Emperor seemed to beg of her, wanting to think of better things before he died and go peacefully.

"I'm sure of it! She will save our people, I know she was the chosen one!" Mizurei would have bet her life on it if she could. 

"I hope your right. I especially hope that you chose the right girl." He always seemed to doubt her words, even though she was his most trusted companion. 

"Don't fret about it dear Emperor." Mizurei took Treize's arm and was walking him out of the garden. "I want you to be peaceful, and you don't want to worry yourself to death. Just please take care of yourself Sir." She then let his arm go and told him his room was the last door on the right. 

"Thank you Mizurei-sama. I always knew I could trust you." He then kissed her forehead, which drew Mizurei slightly aback. Her cheeks turned pink but she hid it by bowing down to him as he walked off.

~~~~~¥~~~~~

Wufei's brother had finally let his collar go as he stopped in front of the tea-room. 

"Here's the room baby." Milliardo teased Wufei who glared at him intensely.

"I'm out of here good-bye." Milliardo then took off running down the hall in a total rush.

"What's his damn problem?" Wufei asked Hiiro who didn't really respond. He rigidly turned around opening the door only to find that Hotaru was no longer in there, and the window open.

"That damn woman! Doesn't she know how to wait!" Wufei angrily growled as Hiiro narrowed his eyes, in a way of knowledge.

~~~~~¥~~~~~

Hotaru was walking along the beach, hands held behind her head, thinking. 'I wonder where Duo is now. I bet if he were here he wouldn't let Wabigoto get married because she's so soft to all his pleads. Especially when he gives her that puppy-dog face of his.' Hotaru laughed at the thought of Duo's less-than-innocent face he gave her all the time.

"Care to share in your revelry?" A voice asked her from behind, which startled her that she almost screamed out loud. When she turned her head she saw Quatre standing there smiling at her as usual. 

"Aye! Quatre you scared me!" She let go of her heart and greeted Quatre politely.

"So what were you thinking?" He asked her as the two began their walk heading to nowhere in particular.

"Just of some friends of mine. They live not far from here." 

"Well they must be humorous to make you laugh." Hotaru just sighed and kicked a seashell below her feet. Quatre recognized this and decided to change the subject.

"So anyway how has life at the temple been?" When Hotaru looked up and began explaining her life she saw a young woman and little boy sitting on the beach, just taking in sun she supposed. The funny thing was is that Hotaru recognized her and started to pick up the pace, never looking away from the two.

"What is it?" Quatre said looking in the same direction. Hotaru never answered him though and just walked closer towards them. She finally stopped in about ten feet away from them when the young woman looked up and recognized Hotaru as well.

"Wabigoto! What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked falling down next to her, getting her kimono dirty. 

"Well I just came here to think. You know I always do that." Wabigoto then looked up at Quatre who just stood in the background out of place.

"I'm sorry. This is Winner, Quatre." She pulled him down next to her. "Quatre this is Togarigoe, Wabigoto." They shook hands and it went into an awkward silence. 

"Listen Wabigoto I know I was being rude when I walked off and I'm sorry for that. I should have been happy for your marriage, it's great. I want to give you something for your wedding. But-" Hotaru stopped herself before she could say she had nothing because she did remember one thing, that she always wore.

"Tale this." Hotaru pulled a seashell necklace off her neck, it's string was partially ripped and the seashell a little course. "I take it with me everywhere I go. I've had it for the longest time, it means the world to me so it seems fitting enough for you to have it." Hotaru opened Wabigoto's hand and out the necklace in it.

"Then I'll forever cherish it." Wabigoto gave Hotaru a hug and Quatre stood back smiling until a scream pierced their ears.

"Hotaru-chan!" A loud male voice called out and Hotaru recognized it as Wufei's.

"That loud fool. Always screaming like we're in a war." Hotaru giggled at Quatre's insult of the prince but when she turned her head to say good-bye to Wabigoto she was gone, all that was left were footprints.

"There you are woman! We've been searching everywhere for you! Why'd you leave?!" Wufei's face was turning red with anger and Hotaru didn't feel like angering him any further since she knew she'd be beaten if she did.

"Calm down Wufei, I wanted a partner to go to the beach with me so I had her come with me. So don't blame her." He then helped Hotaru to her feet and Hiiro just stood behind everyone with the same old rigid face. 

"Anyway Wufei it's getting dark so we should be heading back, now lets go." Quatre walked past Wufei who sped up to catch up to him.

They began their own little conversation/argument about gods knows what, while Hiiro and Hotaru lagged behind, having their own little private conversation.

AN: Hehehe. Get a little relationship thing in there. As for Wabigoto's marriage you'll see what kind of man he is. This chapter was kind of setting the stage for the civil war and other things. Also guess where Usagi ends up next chapter! ^.^ If you want to know review! Bye-bye for now.


	16. Usagi meets destiny

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

An: Four day weekend thank God! =P Well I really want to thank the following people because you have all been my most faithful reviewers, you've reviewed almost every single one of my chapters so I want to show you my deep appreciation: Galexz, LadyS, Black Aura-Sama, SaturnActingChick, Tenshi-chan, Hikari_angel. Thank you all so much, I deeply appreciate it and I hope you'll continue to review my story. Thank you! ^.-v

Usagi- 16

Hotaru- 14

Duo/Wufei/Hiiro/Quatre- 16

~~~~Three years later~~~~

Usagi was coming over a fertile, green field. She was light-headed and felt very weak. She had been walking for over a day and hadn't seen a single sole anywhere, it was like she was the only one left on the planet. But that wasn't the worst part, she hadn't eaten in over three days, she couldn't find a single person vulnerable enough to steal from and she had never been very good at hunting, especially since she didn't really have the equipment to catch even a rabbit. 

So she just walked, her never ending walk hoping somebody would have the heart to help her but in her world there was no kindness or charity. She hated the black-hearted people she had crossed before, she'd been going downhill ever since that day she was _sold. _

Usagi hated that word _sold _it made her seem like somebody's possession, an object without a purpose in the world rather than please her _master. _She'd overcome slavery before so she was determined not to let this problem conquer her as well. 

'I've had to fight my whole life. This is just another set back meant to break me, but destiny, I won't ever let you control my life!' Usagi thought walking into a rich-soiled ground, just recently planted. Tiny green plants were growing out of the ground but it wouldn't do anything for her great hunger, she needed a real meal. 

Standing out in front of the beaming sun she saw a rather large-looking woman working away at the field with a hoe. The older looking woman stopped her work to stare at Usagi's fragile form, she had almost no meat on her bones. The mystery woman dropped her hoe and began to approach Usagi, cautiously however. 

"Help me." Usagi lightly breathed it out while trying hard to raise her hand to the woman. Then unable to take it any longer Usagi's feet gave way and she feel back, landing on her back. The woman stopped everything and ran as fast as she could to the younger girl. Just before Usagi blacked out she saw the face of the woman, dark black hair and cobalt eyes, then everything went dark.

~~~~¥~~~~

Usagi's eyes began to open. When her focus became clear again she could see mud walls around her, she was laying on a thick cushioned blanket with an animal skin on top of her, keeping her warm. It was obviously well past sunset since the only light she could see was from candles here and there. 

She tried getting up but was still too weak for that still. That's when the older woman from before walked in, now she saw why the woman was so large, she was pregnant. 

"I'm glad you finally woke. I was beginning to lose hope on you. You've been out since around high noon, the sun went down quite a long time ago." The woman then set down a cup of green tea and a hot bowl of miso-soup. The cup and bowl were slightly leaking but Usagi didn't mind in the least. 

"So tell me stranger tell me your name." The woman said holding the tea to Usagi's lips.

"My name is-" Usagi took a sip but coughed some of it up, unused to warm food. "I'm sorry." Usagi apologized closing her eyes for a moment to regain her mind. 

"No problem. But your name is." The woman seemed a little persistent in Usagi's name for some reason.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi. And yours?" Usagi gave her a weak smile, which she hadn't given anyone in many years. 

"My name is Akunin, Wabigoto." She imitated the smile that Usagi gave her moments before.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked as Wabigoto helped her sit up to eat the soup.

"You're in a town several miles north of Kyoto. My husband is Akunin, Heifuu, he owns this farm." (His name can be roughly translated into Abusive man.)

"Thank you for caring for me." Usagi said laying back down, as Wabigoto tucked her back in. "I hope I'm not a burden to you." 

"Not at all Tsukino-san." Wabigoto then walked out the tiny closet-like room. 

'San?' Usagi wondered why she gave her that connotation but didn't bother to pursue further and just fell asleep.

~~~~¥~~~~

By morning time Usagi heard cooking and smelled it as well. The night of comfortable sleep and food had very well relieved her and she felt better now, so she could actually get up and walk. When she was about to stick her head out of the corner when a young boy, around fourteen spotted her and waved, getting Wabigoto's attention.

"Ah! You're awake. How do you feel?" Wabigoto went back to her pot filled with rice and herbs.

"I feel much better thank you." Usagi then walked out of the corner and joined Wabigoto. "Let me help you, it's the least I could do." Wabigoto just shooed her away.

"Don't worry about it. You're a guest with us and it's my job to show you our hospitality." Wabigoto then smiled and labored over the hot fire, still with the heavy burden on her stomach. 

Usagi sat down next to the young boy, with black hair and dark eyes. "That is my younger brother, Akogo." Wabigoto then took the pot off of the fire and divided the rice between four bowls.

"Akogo please go get Heifuu." The young boy lowered his head, with a gloomy look, but complied and walked out into the fields. Several minutes later Heifuu walked in, he had dark hair and eyes as well with a scar across his left cheek. 

"Where's Akogo?" Wabigoto looked at the door. 

"He decided to work the fields while I eat." He picked up his chopsticks and began stuffing his face. 

"Oh." Wabigoto look down at her belly with sad eyes but tried not showing it and just ate her share, which was less than his. Usagi looked at him, getting an ice cold feeling about him, but ignoring it was well just decided to eat.

"So what's your name?" He asked, putting his empty bowl down, and giving her a good look all over. His gaze made Usagi very uncomfortable, and Wabigoto even more uncomfortable than her.

"Tsuikino, Usagi." She said finishing her bowl along with Wabigoto. He then gave her another quick glance before walking back out into the field.

"Well Usagi-san do you want to help me store away the rest of this rice for noon time?" Wabigoto asked trying to forget her husband's stares. 

"Sure." Usagi tentatively said getting up to help.

~~~~¥~~~~

Wabigoto was now out in the fields with Usagi, both working with hoes to plant in the fertile ground. 

"Usagi-san I seem to have run out of seeds, could you please go back to the house to get more?" Wabigoto asked leaning on her hoe, hand on her stomach.

"Of course. It's the only way I can repay you for all this." Usagi left her hoe on the ground and walked back to the store of seeds deep under the ground of the "kitchen". Just as Usagi pulled out a full bag of seeds she heard a man behind her. Startled she turned around to see Heifuu leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Is all Usagi could think to say.

"Just thought you might need some help." He walked closer to her and stopped just inches in front of her, but she backed away from him.

"I'm fine. I don't need help." Usagi protectively grasped the seeds, as if that was what he wanted!

"Oh I think you do." He then put his hands on her shoulders, tightly, and started bending down, pulling her with him. Without thinking Usagi slapped him across the face. 

"Leave me alone." She berated him and tried to run away but he grabbed her waist and with his strong arms pulled her to the ground, right below him. Usagi began to cry out, but he put his hand on her mouth and tried to hush her up. But Usagi continued to struggle, he pulled both of her frail arms into one of his hands and pulled them above her head.

"This won't hurt you so stop!" He commanded the disobedient young woman below him. He took his other hand away from her mouth and let it travel down to her upper waist, but the worst part was when he tried kissing her. She bit his lip, which began to bleed and then gave him a good knee to the family jewels.

He gasped for breath and released her, dropping the seeds she ran out of the home and to Wabigoto. She ran next to her breathless and tried to tell the story but didn't get very far when Usagi spotted Wabigoto rubbing a sea-shell necklace.

"My- My necklace." Usagi reached out to touch it and when Wabigoto noticed she held Usagi's hand in her own.

"I knew who you were long before you said your name, but I couldn't be totally sure. You matched the description she gave me perfectly and so I just had to know your name." Wabigoto sat down with Usagi not giving up Usagi's hand.

"_Her _description?" Usagi became perplexed by who could possibly know her around here.

"Hotaru's. I've known her many years and she's told me so much about you. I'll never forget her, she was the best friend I could ever ask for." Usagi's face lit up when she heard about Hotaru.

"Hotaru?! She lives here!" Usagi's heart became lighter than a feather at the thought of seeing her younger sister again after all this time. Usagi nearly jumped up but was restrained by Wabigoto's grip on her hand.

"Well not anymore, they moved out about a year ago. They just couldn't afford to live in the temple just outside town so they moved. Hotaru and everybody else abandoned the temple and moved out to Tokyo to be closer to the Emperor, he also requested it of her anyway, so they would have left anyway." Wabigoto settled Usagi down with those words.

"So she lives in Tokyo then?" Usagi calmly asked to be sure.

"Yes. Usagi-san, you're so lucky to have a sister like her. I also hope you find her one day." Usagi got up and bowed to Wabigoto. 

"Thank you so much, but I must go to Tokyo." Usagi frantically proclaimed.

"Well wouldn't you like to see you're mothers grave first?" Wabigoto asked making Usagi stop dead in her tracks and turned around.

"My mother?" She had a grim look on her face now, especially at the word of grave.

"She died many years ago, they buried her in Temple's graveyard. Go visit her, I'm sure you want to." Just then screaming and ranting came out from the tiny home, Usagi had forgotten all about him for a moment. He began approaching them and Wabigoto wouldn't move an inch. 

"Usagi, run!" Wabigoto had tears in her eyes and was looking frightened and very desperate. As he got closer Wabigoto became more despaired and Usagi more frightened so she ran away as Wabigoto had requested of her. 

Usagi ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The thing that haunted her though was the sounds of fighting and cries. Usagi now knew what kind of man he really was, an abusive, lustful man reminiscent of her own father.

~~~~¥~~~~

Usagi stopped running when the Temple came into sight. The Temple was becoming a little dilapidated and was already filled with dirt and leaves. Deep in the Temple she could hear loud voices laughing, so Usagi decided to quietly walk around the Temple to make sure not to be caught. 

When Usagi reached the backyard she saw a lone grave in the middle with nothing around it. As Usagi approached it she began to become a little nervous, the very thought that the woman in the grave was her deceased mother frightened her. 

When she stopped in front of the grave she looked down and saw her mothers name and date of death written on the grave, because no one really knew the year she was born, non-the-less the day. Usagi then fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Mother?" She put her hand on the stone tablet and couldn't stop her tears. "Mother, can you see me? Can you see what I've become? I worthless vagabond with nothing to hold onto, but memories. Mother, I just- I just miss you so much." She put her head to the ground and cried so hard she felt like glass. When Usagi regained her composure she stood up and wiped away several of the tears away.

"Mother all I can promise you now is that- That I will find Hotaru and never leave her side ever again. Just as you wished for us." Usagi kissed her fingers and put them on the tablet then closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. Deciding her own fate Usagi walked away, leaving behind her old life and walking into a new one.

__

/If you had told me that this day was the one where my whole life would be decided I would have called you crazy. But I now see just how important this day was for me, for it was the very day I would begin my journey to spy and then wife. I suppose that everything that had happened in my life so far was all destiny and it was my fate had been decided from the moment I was born, that feeling still frightens me to this day./

TBC………

An: Well what'd you think? I had to write this as to set her future up as well as you can see. A lot of things are going to occur in the next chapter so it's actually going to be one of the last times I skip years in this story. Everything is going to begin to come together now, along with romance etceteras. So please Review if you wanna know what I'm talking about. 


	17. Don't say you love me!

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Yes!! School is finally over! ^.^ I'll try and get chapters out more often now, and release some new stuff too. Well anyway I would like to thank these people for reviewing my last chapter, I really appreciate it: Firefly Princess (you really are a dedicated reader/reviewer, thanks so much!), LadyS, Galexz, LiLyusagi-chan, Hikari_angel, Heart Soul, Tenshi-chan, Black Aura-Sama, SailorNorthStar7, SaturnActingChick, SakuraMona, and Allie-chan 

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~~Three years later~~~~

Hotaru was walking through one of the palaces many gardens, searching for someone. She stopped in front of a beautiful, clear pond covered with blooming lily pads and surrounded with wild flowers. Kneeling down in them, with her expensive silk kimono, smelling the flowers and picking some from the ground.

"It smells like-"

"Heaven." A deep male voice said from behind her, cutting off her own words. Turning her head around she saw no one. Standing up she scanned the area behind her, but still she saw no one. Then suddenly a rose showed up against her cheek that's when Hotaru grabbed the owner's hand. She saw that it belonged to Heero.

"Heero, I've been waiting for you. But you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" Hotaru gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. 

"Then lets call it practice for my duties." He said putting the red rose behind her ear.

"Well you're already a royal guard, what more could you ask for?" Heero didn't answer her question but just stared her straight in her eyes. Hotaru could feel her palms getting sweaty and her face become hot, embarrassed she turned around so he would not see her flush.

"Why do you turn away from me?" Heero asked putting his hands on her shaky shoulders. Hotaru took in a deep breath and walked out of his light grasp.

"No reason." She said as calmly as she could, taking a seat back in the wildflowers.

"You've been this way for awhile now, I know when you're lying. I've known you almost my whole life." Heero said putting his sheathed sword down beside him and sitting in front of Hotaru. 

"You don't know what I feel inside." Hotaru said starting to get extremely nervous.

"Then tell me what it is you feel." Heero said holding onto Hotaru's hands gently stroking them with his thumb.

Looking down at their hands and then his face she got a frightened look on her face. "I can't. If I tell you my true feelings both our lives will be ruined. I can't ever tell you the truth, and that's what kills me." Hotaru said fighting back tears.

To comfort her he put one of his hands on her cheek and began to stroke it with the back of his hand. "Well keeping it in is destroying you anyway. You have nothing to lose if you'll just tell me." Heero then decided to inch closer to her, and stopped when their knees touched.

"But I do. We must not become any closer to each other. Please don't put this on me now, my wedding is in less than two months. Forget me and just find a noble woman who would be better for you. For it can not be me, I'm sorry." Hotaru said standing up and preparing to leave, but Heero wouldn't relinquish her other hand.

"Don't go yet. Hotaru I must ask you something." Heero stood up and tried pulling her arm closer to his body but she yanked it from his grip and backed away from him.

"Please." He said with his eyes trained on hers. 

"I said no, leave me be, Heero-kun." Hotaru then decided to leave and took off at a quick pace. 

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru then ran outside of the palace's protective walls and into the town's busy streets. She took in a deep breath and started off at an even pace until she reached a fairly sized temple on the far corner of the town, where she happened to live.

Stopping outside the temple's gates she leaned against one of the pillars and breathed out a deep sigh. She then lifted her hands up to look at them and then touched them with her cheek. 'Heero.' She thought. 'Why do you do this to me?' Closing her eyes she replayed the scene over and over again in her mind.

That's when she felt someone's hand against her mouth. Then another arm wrapped itself around her waist and easily picked her up, carrying her into the cover of trees. The young man then put her down against a tree and she struck his gut with her knee, before hitting his back with her fist as hard as she could. But taking her off guard he threw his arm under her legs, knocking her to the ground when he grabbed both her hands in one of his and disabling her from moving.

"You really got feisty Hotaru." She looked at her captures' face and immediately recognized all his familiar features. 

"Duo?!" He smiled down at her but she had a look of surprise. Letting her go he stood up and she followed his lead. "Duo, my gods. You've grown much older from the last time I saw you." Hotaru said looking him over thoroughly, he was taller than her now, a deeper voice, and wasn't the scrawny young boy she once knew him as.

"So have you." He looked her over as well and still had his famous smile on his face.

"Hotaru-san! Are you out there?" Hotaru turned around and out of the corner of her eye she saw one of her maids. 

"Here she comes! Come on!" Hotaru grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him through the forest until the temple was out of sight.

"That was close, she's got the eyes of a hawk. We're lucky, I usually never escape her gaze." Hotaru smiled at Duo, her long lost friend at last found.

"You know I've been looking for you for several years now, and finally my search is over." He took back the grip they had just minutes earlier. 

"Come with me, my hideout isn't far from here." He then took a stroll with her through the woods talking to her the whole way.

~~~~¥~~~~

"Here we are!" He said throwing his arms out, smiling. "Home sweet home! Well at least for now." He then took hold of her hand again and pulled her inside. "The rest of the gang isn't here now, probably out hunting or something." He then let her sit down on a very soft, cushioned mat.

"Duo were did you get all this stuff? Some of it looks quite expensive." Hotaru asked scanning the enormous cave, filled with different paraphernalia, some of it made of gold.

"Mostly just stole it. I mean soldiers have been raiding a lot of towns around here lately." Duo said sitting down next to her. 

"Why?" 

"Don't know. All I know is the Emperor has been on edge lately." Duo then pulled out some rice crackers from inside a small bag he had. "It's probably not as good as you get it but it's still food." Duo said offering her one, which she gladly accepted. Together they sat until the sun's rays began to fade and darkness engulfed the cave, with only the light of fire revealing what was around them. Since the other men had since returned Hotaru and Duo had isolated themselves in a corner of the cave, away from everyone.

"So have you seen Wabigoto lately?" Hotaru asked leaning against a cave wall with Duo beside her.

"No. But I did return to my home about three years ago, and heard about her. She had gotten married to some jerk and had a baby girl with him. When I got right in front of her home, I froze. I just couldn't bring myself to see her." Duo then looked at her.

"You mean Wabigoto had a baby?! I didn't think she would have gone that far with him!" Hotaru then blushed realizing her comments were leaning toward the perverted side. Duo just laughed at her embarrassed behavior.

"You're just like I remember!" Duo said, pretty loud.

"And so are you!" Hotaru smiled at him and the two just sat there as if frozen in time. Duo reached his hand out to run his fingers through her jet-black hair. "My gods. I can't believe how much of a woman you've become. I can't even describe how beautiful you look to me." He ended his strokes with his hand on her neck.

Hotaru's frame became as stiff as a rock at the warmth of his hand. Duo gradually came closer and closer to Hotaru's face until at last she could feel his hot breath. Hotaru wasn't sure how to react, sure they were close friends but did she really want to be more than that or not? Slowly Duo brushed his lips against hers and then left it at that. But that was enough to make Hotaru turn redder than a cherry.

What just made her blush even worse was that Duo started laughing. "It still makes me laugh at how cute you act when you get so embarrassed." Duo continued to laugh and eventually Hotaru just joined in his happy revelry. 

"You know I should get going since it's already dark out." Hotaru got up to her feet.

"I should probably come with you since there can be a lot of thieves out there this late and they aren't as nice as me!" Duo said smiling, making Hotaru smile as well. No matter what he had done earlier she had to admit Duo was one of the nicest guys she knew and she never wanted their relationship to fade.

~~~~¥~~~~

"I think we should stop here just so no one sees us." Hotaru just quickly checked the temple grounds, making sure no one was there. "Well thank you Duo for taking me home, I really appreciate it." Hotaru held her hand out to shake his. Duo did take her hand but instead of shaking it he kissed it.

"I'm just glad to see you again. Could we meet again tomorrow?" 

"I'll see what I can do." Hotaru smiled as she began to walk away. 

"Well then I'll just come here tomorrow, good-night!" Duo shouted as loud as he could, making Hotaru freeze and glare at him. 

"Shhh, Duo shut up! Do you want them to hear?!" Hotaru was still glaring, but Duo didn't seem to care about what she said. 

"I just wanted to say good-night." Duo smiled, turning around and disappearing in the woods. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and tip-toed into the Temple hoping not to wake anyone.

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru, as quietly as she could, slid her door shut and prepared to change into her sleeping gown. As she was reaching for her obi she heard a person clear their throat in the corner of her room. Quickly spinning around she saw her hawk-eyes maid, who seemed ready to tear Hotaru apart.

"Your very late." She said in a quiet but angry tone.

"I'm sorry but I'd lost track of time inside the palace. It'll never happen again I swear." Hotaru quickly thought up as quick as she could to avoid trouble. 

"Liar. I know you were with a young man. One of the other girls told me they saw you leave with a dirty, common young man." She got up out of her seat and approached Hotaru.

"Who told you they saw us?" Hotaru soon realized the error of her words.

"So you do acknowledge that it's true! But who it is that told me is not important. You have much more to worry about now!" The maid took hold of Hotaru's shoulders and turned Hotaru around. "Well it wasn't untied at all." She said probing at the obi's extremely tight tie around her waist.

"What! Do you honestly believe that I would do _that_!" Hotaru practically screamed out.

"Quiet you disobedient little girl! I told no one yet but if you anger me any further I will tell Mizurei-sama! But listen to this, if I ever catch you talking or even looking at that man again I'll give you a fair beating first and then leave you to Mizurei and the Emperor! You got that?" She began to lower her voice to a near whisper then and was shoving her face into Hotaru's. 

"Yes ma'am." Hotaru clenched her teeth, lowering her head so the maid would not see the intense anger written on her face. As the maid left to retire for the night, Hotaru collapsed on her futon and cried herself to sleep.

~~~~¥~~~~

The sun had since risen in the east, and it was a very mild and beautiful day outside with clear sky's and a nice cool breeze. Tokyo was very busy today and a lot of business and trading was occurring in the town but there was one person there to take advantage of those less witty than her. 

Usagi was walking through the crowded streets and was looking for food and much more importantly to her, Hotaru. Usagi had been living in Tokyo for at least three months now, and had always been searching but she had never seen anyone that had even resembled Hotaru.

'Maybe she's changed so much that I can't recognize her anymore.' Usagi thought turning down a relatively empty alley-way. Reaching the end she saw a man carrying several roasted ducks with him. Usagi's eyes lit up, she hadn't eaten in at least two days and if she didn't get some food in her stomach soon she'd collapse. 

'Well what have I got to lose? They look so good!' Usagi ran up behind the man and stopped a few feet short from him then pretending like she had accidentally tripped she crashed into him from behind and his ducks fell on the dirty ground, but Usagi didn't care she'd just wash them off later.

"Ah! You clumsy little woman watch it!" The over-weight man berated her beginning to collect the food.

"I'm so sorry but I tripped, let me help you." Usagi handed him at least three ducks before grabbing one and trying to conceal it behind her back, which didn't work out the way she had planned. 

"Hey give that back!" He screamed pointing to her back. That's when Usagi panicked and ran off with the duck in hand, but the man was more persistent than she thought and he chased after her, gaining on her non-the-less.

As Usagi turned a corner, in hopes of losing him, she crashed into a young man and the duck went flying in the air and she landed on top of the young man. As the duck hit the ground she pulled herself off the young man but that's when the older man came around too and grabbed onto her ankle. 

"I got you, you little thief!" He pulled her out into the street, dropping one hand filled with ducks. Usagi tried to kick his hand off but his grip on her was strong. 

"Stop it you two!" The man she had crashed into yelled out and took the man's grip off of Usagi, and helped her up. Usagi looked at the young man and saw he had blonde hair like hers and sea-green eyes. 

"She stole from me! I have all rights to punish her!" He screamed out shaking his fist at her.

"Listen she's my maid and I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused you, I'll assure you it won't happen again." Usagi looked at him with astonishment, he was actually standing up for her.

"And what of all the ducks she made me drop and ruin?" 

"I'll pay for every one of them, and you can be assured she'll be punished for her actions." He took out a small red silk bag he had which kept his money and handed him about five gold coins. Grunting he walked away picking up the ducks on the ground including the one Usagi had stolen.

When he was finally lost in the crowd Usagi turned to the young man who had stood up for her. "Umm, thanks I suppose." Usagi couldn't really think of what else to say because no one had really ever stood up for her before, especially one of privilege.

"It's alright. I hate how people like him abuse the less fortunate, all you want is something to eat right?" The young blonde man asked.

"Yes, I haven't eaten in days."

"Well would you please accept my invitation to come to my house for lunch? I would be honored to have you as a guest." He looked very sincere but Usagi wasn't very sure weather or not to trust him.

"Your inviting me over and we don't even know each other's names." 

"Well if you would like my name it's Quatre Raberba Winner. And what's yours?" Usagi was a little surprised he'd used his first name before his last, as if they had actually known each other intimately.

"Usagi. Usagi Tsukino." She said a little unsure of weather or not she had said it in the right way. But his smiling indicated that she was, so the two of them silently walked away from the busy streets of Tokyo to eat in peace, alone. 

TBC………..

AN: Well we're getting into the romance now, Usagi's will develop more in the next chapter and also something big will happen to the ruler-ship of Japan. Review if you'd like to see what happens to everyone next. 


	18. The Emperor's end

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Damn! I've been reading some of my reviews and some of you seemed to be pissed @ me. Well I haven't had the chance to update in like a month because first I went on a vacation to New York then when I came home ff.net was closed down for two weeks (that happens a lot doesn't it?). Then I got wrapped up in a bunch of other things and just never got around to updating. Sorry! But from now on I'll try and get out a chapter every week. I too hate to drag this story out for a long period of time.

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~¥~~~

Milliardo was pouring some imported Chinese whine into two cups for him and his father. Even though it may have been early in the morning Milliardo felt the need to "celebrate" his fathers thirty-eighth year as ruler of Japan.

He took the cup to his lips and let the cool whine slip down his throat, quenching his thirst. "To the future of my empire." A sly smile graced his lips as he put the golden cup down. He looked around the large dining room used to host many parties and political meetings. Young female dancers were performing their graceful moves for the eldest prince of the kingdom as he waited for his father to enter the dining room and celebrate with him.

As the song that the women danced to ended footsteps could be heard approaching. Milliardo stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out a small brown bag filled with some sort of powdery substance. Taking a spoon he scooped some of the white powder and put it into his fathers cup of whine. 

The doors swung open as the Emperor entered and Milliardo once again concealed the package in his cloak. 

"Father I'm pleased to see you accepted my invitation for our celebration. Please sit down and lets talk." Milliardo motioned his hand to sit down across from him, where a great feast was laid out ready to be eaten, and the whine cup. 

"Leave us!" The Emperor forcefully told the servants and dancers who quickly obliged his command. After everyone had left the Emperor Trieze sat down and fiercely stared at his son.

"You're foolish antics will get you nowhere Milliardo. This feast you give me will not change my mind about who my successor will be. Why don't you see that?" He berated Milliardo.

"You make no sense father! I, the eldest son, should be by birth right the one to claim the throne. Instead you pass me over for Wufei! Why do you refuse to anoint me emperor? I am just as strong and noble as he!" Milliardo angrily lashed out at him.

"You're mother was a servant, not a Queen like Wufei's mother was. Our relationship was short and she died giving birth to you. It would have never worked out between us anyway, she a commoner and me a future emperor. Besides that I already had an arranged marriage to Wufei's mother, she was a high ranking priestess who taught Mizurei everything she knew. And when Mizurei told me that Wufei was destined to be the future emperor it answered all my fears and worries, for I trust her like my own wife. But you refuse to see that! So should just disown you for your incompetence and mutiny!" Those last words stuck him hard and anger boiled up inside of him, just waiting to be released.

The Emperor was still furious and sweating from the tension he had burdened his heart with. So he decided to take a cool sip of the whine in his cup. Bringing it to his lips he slowly drank every last drop of whine in the cup until he had cooled down his fury. But his calm attitude was soon interrupted by an evil laugh coming from his son. Looking up he saw his son giving a whole-hearted belly laugh, but something wasn't right about it. His laugh was almost sadistic.

"Just what is so funny?" The Emperor demanded of his son who was beginning to calm himself down.

"You idiot! That whine you just drank was pure poison, which will now infiltrate your heart until you're dead!" He gave his father that same sly, mischievous smile he had on when he first poisoned the drink.

"What?!" The emperor jumped out of his seat and backed away from his son who was steadily approaching him. That's when the pains in his chest began to arise and his mouth began to foam.

"The poison I gave you is called Black Widow and it has already broken into your heart, it's currently clotting your blood, causing a heart attack which will eventually kill you. In a matter of moments you shall be dead and you're empire will be mine. 

"You little-" He coughed up blood and then he gurgled out his last words. "Mizurei, you'll be forever in my hea-" Before he could say the last word he breathed heavily in, which would be his last breathe as his spirit left his lifeless body.

"And at last you die." Millirado kneeled down at his side and made sure he was dead. 'I think I should clean him up a bit so no one will suspect anything.' He began scheming as he cleaned up this murder scene.

~~~~¥~~~~

Usagi stretched out her arms and yawned as a maid took away the last dish of food. 

"So Quatre-san-" Usagi began before Quatre cut her off. "Please don't call me Quatre-san, just call me Quatre." Blushing Usagi nodded and quickly fought back the heat taking over her face and looked up at him.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted me to go now since you already fulfilled your promise to feed me." 

"Actually I was planning on inviting you to come with me to the palace because I'd really enjoy some company walking over there." 

"But I can't go there like- like this!" Usagi touched her raggedy dress and felt a little bit ashamed in his presence. 

"Well I can understand so how about I give you one of my sister's dresses, I'm sure they wouldn't mind and you could just say you're my escort." He stood up and offered Usagi his hand, which she delightedly accepted.

"You know I have been led on like this before and it ended in tragedy for me, so I hope you-" But Quatre again cut her off.

"I know how you feel, you told me that already remember." He smiled and her and she couldn't help but blush at his smile.

'Oh! What's wrong with me? I've never acted this way in front of a guy before! What is it about him that's making me so embarrassed?' Usagi thought as a maid came up to her with a nice kimono and led her off into a changing room.

While the kimono wasn't as elegant as some she had seen before it still had it's own beauty. The whole kimono was pink with white flowers on it, the obi was plain pink but what really got her attention was the fact it was made of silk. Never had she worn anything so elegant.

Usagi's hair had also been cleaned and was put up in two Odango-like buns so as to not get her hair in the dirt. When she looked in the mirror she looked like a completely different person. She no longer looked like a scrawny vagabond but like the proud daughter of a noble without a spot of dirt on her body.

'Wow! This young man is so- so nice to me. But why is he doing all this for me, I wonder.' Just then Quatre came in and his face lit up and he took her hand. 

"You look absolutely beautiful. We really should be going now, though." He lightly moved his arm around hers and delicately took her along to the Emperor's castle. 

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru exited the Temple in her finest silk kimono and walked towards the carriage where Heero was waiting to escort her to the temple. Taking his hand he helped boost her up into the carriage to sit down before entering himself. 

Ever since last night she had been feeling guilty, like she had betrayed Heero in some way or other by the kiss Duo shouldn't have given her. Then about her maid discovering her actions with him, and accusing her of the worst things possible. 

"Is something bothering you?" He asked as she look up at him.

"It's nothing really." She lied which he could plainly see.

"It's not my place to say but I think you should the prince about what you're feeling, since communication is the most important thing in a relationship." Heero gave her advice, which she just brushed off her shoulder.

"I know how much of a friend Wufei is to you. But I also know you're feelings towards me. It seems to me like you're the one who needs to communicate to someone about your feelings and dilemma." He looked at her with his usual stone cold face.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" He asked her.

"What is it?" 

"Nobody cares what a soldier thinks as long as they do their job promptly." He turned away to make sure no one was listening.

"You may be a soldier but you're still human like everyone else and if you conceal all your emotions it'll drive you mad." He looked at her with slight surprise.

"You really should lay off reading Japanese philosophies." He said closing his eyes. She smiled at him before imitating Heero.

~~~~¥~~~~

Quatre and Usagi had since arrived at the castle and were walking through one of it's many rose gardens. 

"Just around this corner there is a lovely pond surrounded by flowers which a friend of mine adores. Would you like to see it?" Quatre asked staring into her eyes.

"Ah, sure." She said as they turned the corner and saw Wufei sitting on a bench by the pond. 

"Oh there's the Prince Wufei now." Usagi seemed to lose her breath when she heard that she was going to meet the prince. He got and walked towards them and while Usagi tried her best to regain her composure as he stopped in front of them. While Quatre seemed perfectly calm Usagi felt like she was about to fall apart.

"Who is this?" He asked eyeing Usagi who had her head towards the ground.

"A friend I just met but we've become good friends already." Looking over to Usagi he laughed at her attitude. "You can lift your head up you know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Swallowing hard she slowly began lifting her head to look at him. When she finally got a good look at his face she immediately recognized it for she had thought about it for years now.

"You!" She seemed to scowl at him. "You! You're the one that took my sister from me in our old village!" She took her arm out of Quatre's and was glaring at the Prince he looked pretty confused. "You're family took Hotaru from me all those years ago, I hate you for separating us!" She reached out to grab onto his collar but he grabbed her wrist first and tightly held onto it pushing her down to her knees.

"I'd watch what you say." He said angrily to her. She was still glaring at him and he was doing the same to her.

"You two stop it right now!" Quatre yelled at them both for their childish behavior. He took Usagi's wrist from his grasp and helped her to her feet.

"Then you should tell her to show some respect for authority!" He looked away from them both with his eyes tightly shut and extremely tense, obviously he was very angry with her but she noticed one thing on his face, which didn't fit his mood. She saw his cheeks give off a little blush, however barely noticeable it may have been it was still there, she was sure of it. 

That's when they heard footsteps and two voices talking who were coming around the corner. 

"Finally those two get here, I've been waiting for at least an hour." He faced the direction the voices were coming from and still had on his pissed off face. 

That's when Heero and Hotaru turned the corner neither one seemed to be particularly happy but when they looked up they saw everyone else was tense as well but there was one extra person they'd never met before with blonde hair. 

"What took you so long?" Wufei demanded an answer still angry from Usagi. 

"It was Hotaru she took extra time to dress." Heero said walking forward stopping when he noticed Hotaru's body had totally froze. 

"What wrong?" Heero asked but she just stared forward only moving one step forward. That's when he turned his head to see what she was staring at, it was the blonde girl. He also saw that the blonde girl had the same look written on her face.

"What is it?" He asked while the three young men stared on in confusion. Hotaru closed her eyes and quickly shot forward screaming a name. 

"Usagi!" She ran up to Usagi and feel to her knees with Usagi as they embraced each other.

"Oh my gods! Is it really you Hotaru? You have no idea how many years I've been looking for you!" They both shed tears when they let go of their embrace and looked into each other's faces.

"I can't believe it either we've finally found each other!" Shedding more tears and embracing each other one last time they finally got up and wiped their eyes. Quatre, Heero and Wufei were all staring at them oddly. 

"I'm so sorry everyone but I should introduce you to my only sister Tsukino, Usagi. Usagi this is Heero, Wufei and-" 

"Quatre." Usagi finished Hotaru's sentence. "We met earlier and he's the one that brought me here." Usagi smiled at Hotaru.

Wufei was about to ask a question when a servant came tearing around the corner and falling on his face. He quickly got up and ran up to the Wufei.

"Wufei-sama. You're father he's-" He quickly took in a deep breath. "You're father. He's dead!" 

TBC……….

AN: Well cliffhanger for all of you. And just so everyone knows this is a Wufei/Usagi & Hotaru/Heero romance, but there will be love triangle for both girls. Everyone's relationship will grow in the next episode and a betrayal will be discovered as well. Please review if you wanna read more! ^.-v 


	19. Discovered Love

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Hey! I told you I was going to update soon. Besides I wanna get as much as this story completed before school starts and I've still got my ways to go. =P And thanks everyone who reviewed for my last chapter I really appreciate it. Thanx! 

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~~¥~~~~

"Wufei-sama. You're father he's-" He quickly took in a deep breath. "You're father. He's dead!"

Those words radiated through his mind. It was minutes before it actually sunk into him and he realized that his father was actually gone. "Where- Where is he?" He said a little nervous.

"He's in his bed chamber Sir. Shall I take you to him?" Wufei nodded in response and the servant nearly tripped over his own feet in a frenzy of confusion. After a few mumbled words he took off at a rather quick pace and everyone followed behind Wufei, at a small distance. 

When they finally reached the doors Wufei spoke. "I want you all to wait here for me." He said opening the bedroom doors and then shutting them as he walked in the room.

Tense moments raged outside the doors and everyone, at one point or other, tried to gather up the courage to say something. But each time when they tried to speak nothing came out, everyone was completely baffled as to what to say. And so silence engulfed the emperor's antechamber.

~~~~¥~~~~

Wufei saw his father's bed with his lifeless body laying in it. Looking to the bed's right hand side he saw his older half-brother Milliardo, looking as if he was weeping. His footsteps slowly approached the bed until Milliardo finally acknowledged his presence in the room.

"I'm sorry brother. Our father has finally gone into the next life." Milliardo faked a sad and sobbing voice so as to sound realistic.

'Finally?' Wufei thought looking at Milliardo with a face that held suspicion.

Bending down by his father's left-hand side he grabbed his father's hand and held it tightly. "Father. You were a strong leader and I will-" Fighting back the tears that were threatening to break free of their confines. "I will always follow in your ways and make you proud." He turned his head away from his father's stone cold face and hid the tears that were coming out.

"Brother I feel that I should tell you something." Milliardo said with a more serious tone now. Wufei wiped away his tears and slowly lifted his head from the bed to look up at Milliardo, his face no less than angry. Milliardo cleared his throat and raised his voice, so others would hear as well.

"He said with his last breath that his dying wish was for me to be anointed Emperor of Japan." Wufei gasped and got up off his knees. 

"What? What're talking about?! Ever since I was five he told me that I would be his heir to the throne and rule once he was gone, Mizurei even-" But he stopped himself before he said anything else.

"Mizurei what?" Milliardo asked with a sort of enraged curiosity.

"Nothing." Wufei replied looking to his feet.

"Father said that it was a mistake to anoint you and that I always was the true heir but he didn't want to hurt you. So I think it would be best if you continued with your marriage as father wanted and I could give you as much land as you want outside of Tokyo." Wufei raised his head and his onyx eyes looked as if they could shoot daggers at anyone who stared at him.

"You mean after my marriage you intend to kick me out of my home and ditch me in some different province so I won't mess with your rules and regulations." Milliardo opened his mouth to speak but Wufei just grunted and left stomping out of the room.

~~~~¥~~~~

"So what do you think?" Hotaru lightly asked Heero. But Heero hushed her as he heard angry footsteps inching closer and closer to the door. Moments after Hotaru had spoke Wufei came blasting though the doors, extremely pissed off about something. He didn't even look at the others as he walked right past them and down the hallway from which they came.

Hotaru was getting a little nervous but she and the others quickly kept up the pace with him, but still decided to stay a fair distance behind him. They finally emerged into the garden where they saw Wufei pacing back and forth until he let himself fall to the ground and cover his eyes, obviously from tears.

Hotaru took a step forward but stopped herself immediately, unsure of what to do. Sure she was to be his wife and she was expected to give comfort as well as other things but she didn't love him deep down. Since deep down, no matter how much she denied it, she loved another whom also returned her affections.

Usagi saw this as well and however much she hated him for what he did all those years ago she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. So taking in a deep breath, and swallowing her pride, she walked forward a little timidly and bent down in front of him.

Slowly he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "What do you want?" He choked out his very own words. No matter how much he hated to admit it, when he looked into her eyes he felt something strange build up in his gut, a feeling he couldn't quite explain.

"I just wanted you to know that I too know what it's like to lose a loved one. I've lost many people I loved but I knew that I couldn't just fall apart or else I wouldn't have survived. I went on to find my sister and I have to say that all the horrible things I've experienced were well worth meeting her one last time." Usagi began opening her hands.

"Usagi." Hotaru quietly said to herself, thinking about all those years apart and the very moment their eyes met. 

"Well that's what you got to think about. This may be a little fall but you got to get back up for what you know you must do. What would your father wish of you?" Usagi asked reached her hands out to take hold of his. Looking down at their hands he regained his composure and got up of his feet, and helped her up as well. 

"I do know what he'd want me to do." He said to Usagi as he walked up towards Quatre. 

"I know how you hate to fight but for this task I'm going to need your leadership skills. Will you help me Quatre?" Quatre just slowly nodded his head to his old comrade.

"And Heero. You've always helped me and always watched out for my best interests. For this job I'll need you more than ever. Will you be there?" Heero saluted him first before speaking.

"I'll always be there, Wufei-sama." Wufei nodded his head and looked down at Hotaru, he began to lift his right hand to touch her but stopped himself quickly and turned around and walked away from her. 

"Wufei if you don't mind could I ask what's going on here?" Quatre asked.

"My brother told me that my father's dying words were that be become the next Emperor and asked me to move out of the palace after my wedding. But I don't buy it! There's no way he would want that, I know. And his voice just didn't possess sorrow only manipulation. I think he killed my father so he could become Emperor." Wufei looked over to everyone.

"Killed? Why would he kill his own father?! That's mad!" Quatre said looking over towards Wufei.

"You and I both know he was insanely jealous that he, the elder child, wouldn't get the throne after father's death so he decided to take the matter in his own hands and kill him off before he made my anointing public at my wedding. Now no one else knows but us and Mizurei." Wufei said clenching his fists tightly together.

"Mizurei!" Hotaru spoke up making everyone look over to her. "If I consult with Mizurei I'm sure she'll know what to do! She always has the answer for things like this. Wufei, please allow me to go and speak with her!" Hotaru seemed to beg from him, which he just nodded to. "Sister I hope you don't mind but I must go see Mizurei." Hotaru said looking over to Usagi.

"Of course I don't mind. I know we'll meet again now that I know where you are." Usagi said as Hotaru gave her one last hug before walking away.

"Wait, I'm coming with you Hotaru." Heero spoke up grabbing onto her wrist before she could go. Wufei looked at him oddly. "If you want Heero." He continued to stare at them with curiosity, but the two never looked over to see it as they were quickly gone from the garden.

'I think I've been overlooking something here.' Wufei thought as he began to recall how those two were always going off somewhere together, alone. 'Guess they've been doing this right under my nose.' 

"Wufei-sama, I must leave now. If you'll let me I'd like to come up with a plan on my own, at my house." Wufei once again simply nodded a reply as Quatre began to leave, stopping in front of Usagi. 

"Are you going to come with me?" Quatre asked her. Before responding she looked towards Wufei and they both caught the others eyes, breaking it off Usagi looked back at Quatre and nodded.

"Then lets go." He said once again offering his arm, which she accepted. And Usagi could hear a slight grunt behind her, she had to admit he had a bit of an attitude that got on her nerves but she didn't really care about it at the moment.

"Good-bye, I'll tell you my idea once I come up with one and you can change it in any way you like." Quatre said just before Wufei entered the palace.

"Don't worry, I trust you." Wufei said disappearing in the shadows.

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru and Heero were rapidly approaching the temple and Hotaru was on edge the whole time.

"I hope she'll know what to do!" Hotaru said clasping her sweaty hands together.

"All we can do is hope." Heero said putting his hand on hers and slowly calming her down. 

The carriage then stopped and Heero quickly got out and was followed by an anxious Hotaru. 

"I would feel a lot better if you came with me." She said looking up at him.

"Of course." He said giving her a little bow, making her smile. 

"Just follow me." She said as she took off at a quick pace into one of the Temple's hallways. She stuck her head in each room where Mizurei would most likely be but to no avail. She was in none of the rooms.

"She must be in her secret garden. If she is you'll have to wait outside for me, nobody but royalty and priests are allowed in there." She said as she walked closer and closer to the back door, which led to Mizurei's garden.

"I don't think she'll be to happy if you go in there now." A hidden female voice said. Heero, very protectively, stood out in front of her but she pushed him to the side to see who it was. But when she saw who it was, she wished she hadn't.

"Tanoshige?" Surprising Hotaru the feminine figure emerged from the darkness. (Remember her from chpt. 15!) 

"That's right, it's me. And you're still the same old brat you always were!" Tanoshige said venomously. "If you must know I was the one that told your nanny about sneaking off!" She openly said stooding in front of Hotaru.

"What?"

"That's right I told her because I thought that she would have told Mizurei. So then Mizurei would kick you out and I would once again become the heiress to the Temple." Tanoshige looked up at Heero suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'once again?'" Hotaru asked taking her attention away from Heero. 

"I mean that before you came here and ruined my whole life I was to become the heiress to the Temple and the future wife of the prince because I am Mizurei's birthchild." Hotaru gasped and she stared at her with her mouth hanging open. 

"That's right but when you showed up she disowned me, claiming I never was her daughter. She gave everything that was to be mine to you and completely ignored me. But that's not really what got me, oh no! What makes me furious is that she handed you a bright future on a silver platter but every time she offered you something you selfishly rejected it. She gave you everything but you were too filled with contempt and ignored her and everyone else, thinking you were better than us!" 

"I never thought any of those things! And how dare you call me selfish! I didn't accept them because I didn't want any of this. I don't want to be an Empress or a Head Priestess! I just want to be a common young girl who can chose her own destiny!" Tanoshige just squinted her eyes at Hotaru. 

"Well it doesn't matter anymore!" Tanoshige said turning her back to Hotaru.

"What'd you mean?" 

"I mean since your maid didn't tell Mizurei, I did. If you think you have the guts to face her then go ahead, but let me tell you one thing. When I told her Mizurei became infuriated, I doubt she'll even want to look at you!" Tanoshige chuckled.

Heero jumped forward and pulled his sword out. "Heero what're you doing?!" Hotaru became more frightened then she had ever been in her life. 

"How could you do that to a friend?" Heero angrily growled at her, sword pointed at her back.

"I don't consider her my friend." Tanoshige turned her head around to glance at him.

"To a royal guard the two most important virtues in our lives are trust and loyalty. But you seem to just throw them aside as if they meant nothing. I don't think you'd ever be a righteous Priestess. I can see why she disowned you." The words seemed to penetrate through her calm cruel exterior and stab her where it hurt. She turned around and glared at him as best she could but he showed no fear and he glared right back.

With the sword still in her face she let a small smile grace her lips. "Well no one cares about what a guard thinks. Their opinions don't matter, all they can do is take orders." Tanoshige smiled in victory as she turned around again and disappeared down the hallway. 

Heero put his sword back in it's sheath and turned around to see Hotaru shaking uncontrollably. "She- She told Mizurei! I can't believe it! I'll surely be kicked out now!" Hotaru could feel the all to familiar tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't think like that!" Heero said standing out in front of her. "It's your word against hers! Once Mizurei hears from you I'm sure she'll believe you, especially since that girl doesn't hide her jealousy." Heero lifted his left hand out to clear away her tears, she smiled at him warmly.

'Heero you've always been there for me when no one else was. And yet I still don't have the courage to tell you what I feel.' Hotaru thought as she grabbed his hand with her own. The two stood there for a few moments just looking into each others eyes. 

What broke them apart was the door behind them swinging open and revealing Mizurei. Before they could even move she already had flames growing in her eyes. 

"First I hear about you sneaking off with one young man now I see you coming onto the Prince's royal guard! How dare you even show your face around here! I won't let my Temple become some kind of brothel. Just get out, I don't feel like talking to you right now." She pushed her way through them and glared at Heero as well.

"Tonight you can sleep with the dogs for all I care but you may not sleep in this Temple." Mizurei said without even bothering to look at Hotaru. And so she too disappeared down the hall, leaving Hotaru in despair.

"I have no where to go now." Hotaru fell to her knees and began sobbing, she hadn't cried this hard since the death of her mother, she felt totally alone.

TBC………….

AN: Aren't I evil leaving you with ANOTHER cliffhanger! ^.^ Well I hope you liked the Wu/Usa moments, even I thought they were cute. As for Hotaru you can find out what happens to her in the next chapter, along with Quatre and his plans. Also Duo is going to be popping back up in the next chapter! ^.-v Please review, thanx!


	20. A brawl

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Well here I am again. Well anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last time as well, every review is very appreciated. But I think I should answer some questions first from Hikari_angel. First of all Tanoshige isn't going to marry Wufei, she was betrothed to him when she was younger but it was called off when Hotaru first came onto the scene. And also Hotaru didn't kiss Duo, he kissed her and she just didn't know what to do. 

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~~¥~~~~

"I have no where to go now." Hotaru fell to her knees and began sobbing, she hadn't cried this hard since the death of her mother, she felt totally alone.

Slowly she fell to her knees, sobbing, until Heero wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her breathing slowly became normal and she built up the strength to whisper in his ear. 

"I wish I were more like you." She choked out the words and began to give into her sobs once again.

"What?" He asked in an almost angry manner.

"You have so much more freedom than I. You don't have this heavy burden laying on your shoulders." He lightened his grip around her arms and nearly let her go.

"How can you say that?" He asked glaring at her as she stared back into his eyes with anguish. 

"I am not allowed to have an opinion, I can only do what others tell me. I can't make my own actions without my master's permission. My gods I can't even fall in love with those I wish. So don't sit there and say your life is easier than mine because it's not!" He yelled out the last sentence, which made her cringe as he let go of her and stood up.

She looked down at her arms that were currently wrapped around themselves. "But you chose that future. Mine was thrown at me and do you think that they ever asked me what I wanted when they abducted me from my home?" She looked up at him, he dared not look at her. 

"Neither of our lives have turned out the way we may have wanted but that's what makes us who we are. If I was offered the chance to start all over and choose a different future, I wouldn't." Heero said finally bending down by her side. She stared into his Prussian blue eyes and he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Why?" She asked taking a hold of his hand.

"Because that would mean you wouldn't be in my life and that is worth everything to me." He said and she promptly fell into him and felt as he breathed in and out.

"If you're worried about a place to sleep I hope you know you're always welcome to stay with me." Heero said helping her onto her feet.

"Can you do that?" She asked doubting his words.

"It is in the palace near Wufei's bedroom. I'm sure I could fit you into one of the servants bedrooms." She wiped away her tears and agreed to his proposition. 

Walking out of the Temple as quietly as they could they avoided all people including servants since no one in the Temple would probably look at them with respect. Finally at the gates entrance a young man seemed to magically appear out of the trees and in front of them. He had a rather bubbly aura, which matched his long chestnut hair and cobalt eyes.

"Hotaru! You have no idea how long I've-" Duo stopped mid-sentence when he saw Heero standing behind her. Hotaru noticed Duo's gaze and immediately got the gist of his thinking.

"Duo, this is my close friend Heero. He's a royal guard." Hotaru introduced him but Duo didn't seem to take it lightly.

"A close friend huh?" He walked up to Hotaru and left almost no space between their bodies.

"Seems to me like it's more than that." Duo then looked up at Heero with a glare in his eyes, which Hotaru had never seen before. The look was that made of jealous men who know not what to do.

"Duo listen I-" Duo put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"No. No I understand this. I understand it perfectly." He turned and began pacing himself so he could get away from this reality that had just bitten him in the heart.

"But you don't!" Hotaru shouted for she no longer cared if anyone else heard. This made him turn towards her with malice on his face, which sent Hotaru aback.

"Oh but I do! You should have told me instead of playing the innocent. I will no longer be your joker. I'm leaving with my men, I have no more need to stay here." Hotaru tried to run forward but Heero grabbed her shoulder before she could.

"Don't follow him." Heero began as he looked up and Duo's distant form. "A man must make his own decisions and he has already made his, nothing you say will change his mind." Hotaru averted her gaze back to Duo who, unfortunately, was no longer there.

"Duo." She lightly said above a whisper but which went on deaf ears.

~~~~¥~~~~

Quatre and Usagi came upon a large wooden door which was as tall as both of them but looked as frail as glass.

"This is where I mostly come to think or pay taxes." Quatre said opening the doors, which revealed a most splendid room. 

The center had a small wooden table, which didn't seem that expensive but was surrounded by silk cushions that looked like maroon clouds which could drift you away into a world of dreams. There was a set of doors at the opposite end which were currently opening revealing bamboo trees and other sort of various plants which gave the room a life of its own. On the right hand side there was pottery with intricate drawings of villages and dragons and above it all was a display of kendo sticks and other sorts of various swords. On the left there was another table, bigger in height but smaller in length which had many exotic fruits on top. And the best of all was the floor, it had carvings in it of forests and people which all surrounded a village under the center table and cushions.

"I had the floor specially designed to resemble Tokyo. I love beauty and think you can find it in all places." Quatre said taking a seat on one of the cushions.

"I can understand what you mean. This room is the loveliest thing I've ever seen before." Usagi sat down beside him and let her fingers trace the carvings. 

A maid then came in with parchment, miscellaneous documents and a brush with ink. 

"Thank you. Will you also please shut the doors as you leave?" Quatre asked his servant who of course had to comply. 

"What's all this for?" Usagi asked.

"Well I'll need as much information as possible if I must come up with an effective plan." Quatre said shuffling through several documents.

"Pardon my asking but why do you want me here? I mean I'm sure I won't be of much help." Quatre looked up from his documents and into her silvery eyes.

"I always say that two heads are better than one no matter what. Even if they are of the opposite sex. If you want to know the truth I've already come up with a plan and I just need to look at these documents to be sure it will work." He said handing her a few of them. Usagi looked at the documents curiously and then back at him.

"Could you look through those and see if you could find some records of the militia and their costs?" He politely asked and she blushed.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Well you see I-" She stuttered the last word. "I can't read that well so I don't think-" Quatre looked stunned at her words.

"You can't read?" He asked reaching out for her hand.

"I can but not very well." She was fully embarrassed in front of him so she turned her head away.

"Well don't worry about that. How would you like me to teach you in my spare time?" She shot her head up instantly and looked at his smiling face.

"You would do that for me?" 

"Of course. No one should be held back from the splendors of reading." She practically jumped on him from the bear hug she gave him, which he dutifully returned full heartedly. Letting go she retook her cushion and brightly smiled at him.

"So what is this plan of yours anyway?" She asked getting curious.

"I suppose I can trust you with it, even if there are a few holes that I need to fill. The gist of it is that we amass an army in support of Wufei. But first we must see where loyalties lie, which means when need a person Milliardo's never met before and sneak them into his court. After that we will be able to counter all his moves and eventually turn them against him and that gives us ample opportunity to reclaim his birthright." Quatre quickly and quietly explained.

"When'd you think of that?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"When we were walking back here that's all I was thinking of." He replied as if they were talking about the weather instead of high treason.

"Well I don't see the paper here so I'm sure Wufei will have it and besides I need to ask his advice as well." Quatre said getting up and grabbing all the parchment and throwing them under his arm.

"First may I ask you something?" Usagi stood up and ran to his side.

"What is it?" 

"Well I just want to know if I could help you in your plans. I mean my sister is involved through her Temple but I want to help as well." Usagi said overzealous while blocking his path in front.

"What do you have in mind?" He was beginning to put two and two together when he came to the conclusion that she wanted to be the spy. "You couldn't possibly want to be-" But he stopped himself when he looked in her eyes, she seemed desperate.

"Yes! I want to be your spy!" She became serious in that moment and Quatre sighed as he looked at her. 

"Well he hasn't seen you before so I suppose that it would be easiest for you." Quatre reasoned with a sense of doubt in his mind. But her face never changed and he just had to give into her.

"You know it's that look in your eyes that makes me just want to reach out for you. But it was your jovial attitude that made me love you." Usagi gasped and stepped back at those words.

'Love? Is he really feeling that?' Usagi thought as he reached his free hand out to touch her cheek. Usagi's face was now becoming as hot as coals.

"Your skin is so smooth." He commented before letting go and brushing past her shoulder. "It would be best if you stayed here so Milliardo would not see you." She nodded her head as he walked away.

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru and Heero had now arrived in the royal garden, which Hotaru was in love with. 

"You know you could tell me who that man was back at the Temple." Heero stared at her deeply as she walked over to the small pond.

"His name is Duo." Is all she said to him and he just sighed.

"I know his name, I heard you say it remember? I want to know how it is you know him." That's when she looked over at him with a displeased face.

"My friends are my business. Stop pestering me about it!" She yelled at him looking back in the pond at her own reflection.

"Fine be that way-" He stressed that last word because a man had jumped him and knocked him to the ground.

"Heero!" She desperately let out a cry as she ran towards him and the other man.

Getting closer she saw who the attacker was. "Duo!" She shouted running up to him.

"What are you doing here?" He looked over at her sad face and then down upon Heero with scorn.

"I can't just let him tear you and I away. I care about you too much!" Duo walked closer to Hotaru but only got one step in because Heero had swiped his feet from the ground.

"Get out of here you trespasser." Heero shouted unsheathing his sword. Coming closer to Duo he sensed what Heero was attempting and presently threw dirt in his eyes, blinding him long enough to knock the sword from his grasp and kick him in the stomach.

Heero feel to the ground and Duo bent down to punch him but Heero had the idea first and quickly spun around knocking him in the mouth. Duo faltered and noticed his mouth was bleeding. Now Duo was getting pissed so he charged at Heero and tackled him to the ground. 

"Stop it you two right now!" Hotaru shouted trying to intervene.

But Duo was on top of Heero giving him a few good hits on his face as well until Heero picked his leg up and kicked Duo in the back of his head. Duo fell forward and Heero got out of his grasp, standing up he kicked Duo in the ribs, which made him fall back on the ground. Then just as he was about to give Duo another kick Hotaru ran in front of Duo. But it was too late to stop the kick and Heero accidentally kicked Hotaru in the ribs sending her to the ground in pain.

Heero was shocked and breathed in deeply and he immediately ran to her side with Duo still on the ground holding his ribs. That's when Heero heard someone in the background, he looked over and there was Quatre staring in complete shock. Dropping the parchment in his hands he ran over to Heero and Hotaru.

"I saw what happened. Who is that man?" Quatre asked looking over at Duo who was now on his feet. 

"He claims to be an old friend of Hotaru's." Heero coldly said staring over at Duo.

"What's the meaning of all this?" That's when everyone turned towards the palace doors and saw Wufei standing there arms folded across his chest.

"And who is that?" Wufei asked looking over at Duo, who looked like he was about to make a run for it.

"Listen I can explain!" Duo said in a nervous and speedy voice.

"Everyone had better explain!" Wufei shouted obviously angry at everyone for what he was witnessing.

TBC....

AN: Well I've been getting serious writers block lately so I'll just hope it goes away. But I should mention that Trowa is going to be coming onto the scene again soon as well as a few more H/H scenes. So please review! Thanx!


	21. The Plan

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Well most of my writers block has gone and I got a great idea for another fic but I don't know if I'll do it. Well besides that I really have to thank everyone who reviewed last time, everything you write is appreciated. ^_^ Also I've been asked to advertise a forum for an online friend of mine, if you would like to join the address is http://animemaster.suddenlaunch.com/index.cgi I hope you'll join and chat with me as well as the other members. ^_^

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~¥~~~

"Everyone had better explain!" Wufei shouted obviously angry at everyone for what he was witnessing.

"Listen Wufei-san, we should go inside and discuss this quietly and privately." Quatre urged always trying to be the peacemaker. Wufei just seemed to glare at everyone for a moment before turning around and walking back into his home.

"Wait a minute please." Hotaru piped up which made a belligerent Wufei even more angered.

"Quatre where is Usagi?" Quatre turned towards her.

"Well I decided it would be best for my plan, which I'll explain later to everyone." Wufei eyed Quatre who tried not to get that strange feeling he always got whenever he could feel Wufei's eyes on him. 

"Do you mind if I go to stay with Usagi for awhile? I really want to talk with her." Hotaru asked directed more towards Wufei than Quatre. Wufei didn't hesitate a moment and just waved his hand at her.

"Thank you!" She bowed turned around and walking away at a steady pace. Heero was about to follow in tail but Wufei stopped him.

"Yuy, don't leave. I must speak with you." Heero didn't like the sound of his voice and the way he used his name, not once had Wufei ever used his last name.

~~~¥~~~

The four young men entered a sort of conference room with silk drapes hanging over the entrances to all the balconies to this one room. Silk seemed to cover this room because it was also hanging from several of the walls or covering miscellaneous furniture. There was a long table in the center of the room surrounded with fine hand crafted pillows. But little did any of them know that this was the same room in which Wufei's father was killed.

Wufei sat at the very end of the table, Heero to his right Quatre to his left with Duo next to him, fearing that if Duo sat next to Heero they would start another fight.

"Well Quatre what is this plan of yours?" Wufei asked glancing in his direction.

"Well it involves spy work and I had the idea of using Usagi as our spy. You see I thought about amassing an army in your support but to pull this off we will need to keep an eye on your brothers' activities and his allies. After finding support in the military ranks and having enough information on his movements we could make a counterattack." Quatre explained.

"Usagi is that blonde girl right?" Wufei asked sounding skeptical. 

"Yes she is." 

"Why her?" Wufei asked thinking a woman could never be a spy.

"Well Milliardo has never met her and she already knows the plan so who better to trust than her?" Quatre looked down at his lap feeling his cheeks get warm. Wufei just grunted and shook his head.

"The plan sounds fine as long as you can pull it off." Wufei then stared over towards Duo who wasn't even paying attention. Wufei cleared his throat trying to get his attention, which failed. He did it once more but still no response so finally he slammed his fist on the table and yelled at Duo.

"Excuse me but pay attention you idiot!" Duo got a little frightened at the anger his ruler showed, he didn't feel like letting his head roll.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Were you not paying attention?" Duo could now see veins starting to pop on Wufei's head.

"Well of course I was!" Duo put his hand behind his head seeming humble. 

"Of course you were! That's why you didn't respond to me the first two times." Wufei sarcastically said. Duo just sulked in his cushion and lowered his head so no one could see.

"Well even if you weren't paying attention I'm afraid I can't let you go because of what we've discussed in your presence." Wufei held his head high as he spoke.

"What? But I didn't hear- I mean-" Duo began stuttering so he breathed in deeply before running his mouth again. "Even if I did hear who would believe a petty commoner like me?" He smiled smartly and clasped his hands together as if praying.

"My brother that's who. You're a walking liability!" Wufei glared at Duo who became immediately discouraged. 

"But I-" He let his head fall onto the table in utter despair. "I don't want to lose my head!" He whined.

"Listen just shut up and tell me something." Duo lifted his head slightly and looked over in his direction. 

"Why were you fighting my royal guard? And how exactly did you get in my garden without getting caught?" Wufei glared at him, not trusting him in the least.

"Well I-" He lifted the rest of his body up. "I'm an old friend of Hotaru's and I didn't want your guard to take her away from me forever, so I acted on impulse and fought him. What's wrong with that?" Duo laughed uneasily but stopped when he saw that Wufei's face was still stern. Looked back down at the table he stopped laughing.

"And well I'm good at stealth because my gang and I need to be since we are smugglers." Duo immediately grasped his mouth and noticed the error of his words. 

"No wait we're not smugglers we're- we're-" Thoughts ran through his mind and everything came out wrong. Quatre, fortunately for him came to his rescue. 

"Listen if he's a friend of Hotaru's I believe him. I mean I saw the way she tried to protect him from Heero." Quatre immediately heard Heero grunt and mumble incoherent words.

"Fine but I want to know one thing first." Duo looked up beginning to see a light of hope for him.

"First of all what's your name? And don't you dare lie to me!" Wufei shot daggers at him with his eyes. 

"Umm Maxwell, Duo. Why?" He asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Wufei shot back.

"My second question for you is, have you ever heard of the Hound-dogs?" Duo's head shot up and stared directly into Wufei's eyes. 

"Uhh, why do you ask?" Duo gave a lop-sided grin. 

"Well there group is wanted for thievery as well as assault. I've heard their leader is a young man around my age with a long chestnut braid who goes by the alias Duo Maxwell." Wufei peeked one open eye at Duo who had his mouth hanging wide open. 

"Hooligan!" Heero spat at Duo who didn't take that comment lightly.

"Don't call me that!" Duo jumped up, fist balled, and leaned over the table inches away from Heero who was glaring at him, arms folded across his chest.

"Please sit down Maxwell-san!" Quatre pleaded getting up as well and trying to grab Duo's fist.

"Sit down right now or I will throw you in jail!" Wufei threatened. Duo complied but not at all pleased. 

"Listen Quatre I have a soldier coming in sometime this evening his name is Trowa Barton. My father had sent for him before he died but I've heard he's still on his way here so when he does get here I will hire him to help us." Quatre looked away from Duo and towards Wufei.

"Help us with what?" Quatre asked.

"Help us to introduce that Usagi woman into my brothers court. My brother is hosting a party late tonight and she won't be accepted without a man accompanying her. So I figure introduce Trowa as a noble and Usagi as his wife. And since my brother has a soft spot for beautiful woman I'm sure he'll accept her and then it will be up to Usagi to do the rest." Quatre nodded his head figuring it would be flawless.

"If you don't mind I should be off now and inform Usagi of our plans." Quatre stood up and Wufei nodded his head in response. But just as Quatre was about to exit the room Heero spoke up.

"What of this man Duo?" Duo glared at Heero who returned it just as seriously.

"I will deal with him Heero, don't you worry about it." Wufei smirked at Duo, who gulped. "You may go Quatre." Quatre bowed to Wufei as he left the room.

"Listen, you." Duo looked over at Wufei once more. "There is no turning back now, because of what you have heard. You tell your group of thugs that they must assist us in the rebellion or I will have all your heads." Duo fell back and grabbed his neck with both hands. "But if they refuse to comply by those terms then tell them they will be paid." Duo smirked at the thought of money.

"Of course your highness. I'll go inform them right now." Duo sprang up and sprinted to the door but Wufei stopped him as he opened the doors. "Make sure no one sees you on the way out." Duo bowed and ran out as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Is it wise to let him go?" Heero asked.

"I have a feeling he wouldn't dare speak against me especially with the threat of death." Wufei got up as did Heero.

"Wufei-sama you still have not told me why you wished to speak with me." Wufei stopped by the painting of his father. 

"Tell me Yuy. Have you ever had a feeling for Hotaru?" Heero stared at Wufei in surprise. 

"Of- Of course not Sir. It is against my code of morality." Heero stood as rigid as a tree when he saw Wufei turn and look at him.

"Really?" Wufei asked walking up next to Heero.

"Yes sir." Heero said more calmly this time.

"That's not exactly what I have seen." Heero breathed in deep and held it.

"You two have always been close, that you can't deny, but everywhere she goes you seem to follow." Heero began to lose his composure but not his rigid facial features.

"Care to explain?" Wufei stopped in front of Heero and stared at him.

"I'm merely worried about her safety. Many people out there would love to take advantage of her kindness and I'm just there to make sure it doesn't happen." Wufei squinted his eyes not believing his story at all.

"Well from the looks she gives you it doesn't seem that way." Heero breathed out heavily and his palms were getting very sweaty.

"It's not my concern if she has affections for me, I would never succumb to her desires. She is your future wife and I think she should accept that." Wufei stared away at last and walked away.

"You're more stubborn then you were when we were children. You are dismissed." Wufei walked back to the portrait of his father and picked up several incense sticks lying nearby. Lighting them up with a candle he began to pray and Heero took the hint to leave. Heero rigidly bowed down as low as he could bend before finally walking away leaving Wufei alone to pray.

As Heero entered the garden he saw a man, maybe a few years older than he, with a strange hairstyle. This man had on an army uniform not much different than his own except that this man had several more medals than Heero. 

"Excuse me?" The mystery man spoke up. 

"Yes?" Heero asked walking up to the older man.

"Could you tell me where the prince Wufei is? My name is Trowa Barton and I've been ordered to meet with him." This older man seemed even more of a soldier than him and much more serious.

"He is in the conference room honoring his deceased father. He's been meaning to meet with you so you should be able to just walk in." They bowed to each other and then went their separate ways. 

'I hope this plan will work.' Heero thought as he walked out of the garden towards Quatre's home.

~~~¥~~~

Hotaru and Usagi had been talking with each other about their history's for some time now. Hotaru had learned of Usagi's would be older sister Kiray and Usagi had heard about her times with the royal court and of course the woman Tanoshige.

"Seems neither of us had it better than the other." Usagi said sitting back down next to Hotaru.

"I think it worked out fine, don't you? I mean we found each other." Usagi smiled and closed her eyes as she sat down in her cushion where Quatre had left her. Changing the subject she looked back out the window to all the bamboo trees outside.

"This room is lovely is it not?" Usagi asked.

"Yes it's one of the most lovely rooms I've ever been in." Hotaru looked back down at the floor and admired the craftsmanship.

"Can I ask you a private question?" Usagi asked finally turning back to Hotaru.

"Of course." Hotaru warmly smiled at her.

"You and this Heero character. Do you have feelings for one another?" Hotaru blushed fiercely at this and looked down at her kimono. 

"Well- We've been friends ever since you and I became separated and we've learned to understand each other." Hotaru paused for a moment and looked over toward the kendo sticks. "We've grown really close but neither of us is able to act on our feelings, because I'm already betrothed and he's a royal guard so." Hotaru look down at the table now.

"That's sad Hotaru. After all this time you still don't have the guts to admit to each other your feelings." Usagi looked down at her own kimono now.

"Well what of you?" Hotaru shot back, making Usagi raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked staring at Hotaru.

"Quatre seems to take a fancy in you otherwise he wouldn't have let you stay with him. Do you feel anything for him?" Usagi didn't know quite how to respond so she just stared blankly at her.

Just as Hotaru was about to say more Quatre came into the room. 

"Hello Quatre." Hotaru greeted Usagi just blushed at his very presence and was very embarrassed now.

"Is there something wrong Usagi?" Quatre asked which finally snapped her back into reality.

"Of course not!" Usagi said beginning to laugh.

"Well good because the plan's official now I just need to go over a few things with you." Usagi decided to become serious once more and Hotaru just sat back listened to all the scheming and treachery they were planning.

TBC……..

AN: Well next chapter will involve the party that Milliardo is hosting and Usagi will once again meet Trowa but just so you know there is no romance between them. Please review if you would like to see how the party will go and what deal Usagi will be forced to make. ^_-


	22. Treacherous Decision

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: OMG! I've actually updated! Miracle of all miracles, ne? Well every one of my reviewers are pissed at me now and I feel so guilty! Especially to Tenshi-chan! So sorry! So all my faithful reviewers this one's for you! (And please don't shoot me!)

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~~¥~~~~

"Oh!" Usagi let out a small sigh reveling in _her_ kimono's beauty. It was midnight black, which brought out her baby blue eyes and ivory skin, with a silvery moon shining on her top right shoulder. All around it were tiny stars, which seemed to sparkle under light, and the dragon at the hem of the kimono seemed to be flying all around her legs and the obi itself was midnight black with silver trimming and stars just like the kimono itself. 

"Do you like it Usagi?" Quatre asked stepping up behind her.

"How couldn't I? It's the loveliest kimono I've ever seen!" Usagi ran her fingers along the obi as if in a trance.

"I'm glad you like it. It used to be my older sisters' but she grew out of it and I thought you'd look gorgeous in it." Usagi turned around to face Quatre.

"Do you really think I look gorgeous in this?" Usagi smiled at him warmly as did he.

"You look more beautiful than any goddess." Quatre unconsciously found himself moving towards her it was as if she had an aura surrounding her that was like a magnet to the opposing sex.

Just as Quatre was centimeters in front of her face she slowly pulled back. 

"I- I think I should get going now." Quatre reluctantly pulled himself back and nodded.

"I'll escort you to the palace but from the gate on I'm afraid you're on your own. Remember that you must quietly find Wufei-san's garden where Trowa will be waiting for you." Usagi nodded her head and flung her arm around Quatre's.

"Well let's get going then." Quatre smiled at her cautiously and Usagi clearly got the hint of his fear for her. But she knew that if she could survive her whole life alone then she could manage just one more night in hostile territory for that that's all she knew in this world.

~~~~¥~~~~ 

Trowa had been briefed on his prince's plans and although he had certain concerns and doubts about everything he still went along with it. Trowa figured that if the rightful heir of his Grand Majesty Trieze believed his father was killed then he must as well, after all he was just a soldier. Meant to only take orders and be obedient to his superiors. Then he thought back to when he was told of the girl Usagi being his date.

'I wonder if this Usagi girl is the same young woman I've met time and time again. If my suspicions are proven correct I'm sure I'm not the only one who will feel a little bewildered.' Trowa was still standing all by his lonesome in formal military attire that only high-ranking generals wore. Given by his prince respectively. But there was still a lingering thought in the back of his mind of guilt and treachery, he couldn't help but feel like a traitor to his country.

Just as he was beginning to get extremely bored and aggravated with the lateness of his date he saw a young woman in a black kimono creep out of the shrubbery. He wouldn't have seen her in that kimono if it wasn't for her shining blonde hair and delicate ivory skin. She turned her head and spotted him right away, the moment she got feet away from him they immediately recognized each other. 

"You! You're that guard!" He just nodded his head with a serious expression, if you could even call it an expression at that!

"We should be going now or we'll be quite late. I hope you've been briefed as to what we're to do." Trowa quickly glanced at her when he entered the pitch-black hall the prince regularly used. Usagi quickly jutted forward to catch up with him.

"Graceful." Trowa sarcastically said smirking at his own joke.

"That's not funny!" She bitterly said glaring at him which he easily brushed off. 

"Listen when we enter I don't want you to leave my side until we spot Milliardo. Once we do I'll pretend to be distracted and you'll get his attention. According to Wufei-sama he will approach you and I'll just simply be escorted away from you in time to get close to him." Usagi waved her hand at him already knowing the full plan.

Trowa then spotted the brightly lit ballroom at the end of the hall. "Listen before we go any further I would like to know just exactly how you intend to place yourself in his arms."

"Huh?" Usagi blushed. "What do you mean "in his arms?"" Usagi was beginning to feel like a real child.

"I mean place yourself within his court." Trowa arched his eyebrow at her.

"Well to tell you the truth I was hoping he'd make the offer." Trowa stared at her in utter shock.

"Are you daft girl?! He'd rather place you in his bed than his court! You'd better think of something better than that!" He then remembered his place and tried to regain his composure.

"Hey! I'm making this up as I go! Cut me some slack!" She sighed closing her eyes.

"Well let's get going." But he was jerked back by Usagi who had just attached herself to his arm. "What?!" He stared at her even more awkwardly now.

"Listen if we're to be a married couple then we should at least act the part!" Usagi reasoned and he had no arguments there.

"Alright but the moment we spot him let go." Usagi nodded her head dully already knowing how obvious that was. 

~~~~¥~~~~~

Milliardo was chatting with some government officials making idle chat until he saw the doors open and spotted a gentle looking young blonde walk in escorted by a rather tall man with a very definitive hairstyle.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Milliardo said barely noticing their protests as he idly walked away from them. The blonde woman had on the darkest kimono he'd ever seen but that only made her seem more radiant as well as desirable.

The young couple passed by many people, receiving many stares along the way, exchanged helloes here and there. The moment the blonde turned her head towards Milliardo he felt like gasping, she had the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. She gasped at him as well and quickly turned her head into Trowa's neck, whispered something and then he began to speak to a middle aged man, who also happened to be Milliardo's most decorated general. But all Milliardo cared about was that their arms separated. Time to make his move!

She pretended to not notice him but she knew he was coming closer and closer to her. 

"Excuse me Miss." Usagi felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly turned to meet his lustful gaze. 

"Yes." She shyly replied knowing she was just setting him up for his own defeat.

"I was wondering if you would care for a dance." He held his hand out to her, which she of course accepted. Making their way to the dance floor he put his hand around her tiny waist, beginning their slow dance together.

"So what's your name young lady? I've never seen you before!" He smiled down at her.

"Tskuino, Usagi Sire." 

"So you know who I am!" 

"Of course! Everyone knows who you are Sire." 

"Please just call me Milliardo, Usagi." He twirled her.

"You're a pretty good dancer Usagi." 

"So are you Milliardo." She nervously said his name.

"Is something wrong?" He stopped moving and put his hand on her shoulder leaning in.

"Of course not! Your presence is just a little-" She stopped for a moment to think. "Well if you don't mind me saying intimidating." He gave a tiny laugh, which she could tell was pretty fake.

"I don't mind at all hearing your lovely voice." He smiled putting his hand on her pink cheek.

"Come with me I wish to show you something." He slyly smiled leading her away from all the smug dancing couples.

They left the ballroom, her slightly reluctantly knowing what he was known for doing to young attractive woman. The room was dimly lit and she could still hear the light music coming from the ballroom just the next room over and then she noticed where she was. A samurai armor display room most likely used for military meetings between his would-be generals. 

"Isn't this room breathe-taking! I've always loved coming in here to admire the armors." He let go of her hand and lifted his arms up taking in a deep breathe.

"I can understand." She skeptically looked around the room, which gave her more of a chilled feeling. 'This guy certainly isn't romantic!' Usagi thought looking at an armor that looked like it could spring to life and chop her in half.

"I suspect I'll be coming in here more from now on." We smiled hands on his hips.

"Really? Why is that?" Usagi inquired getting closer to him.

"Well there will of course will be some unsettlement about my coronation and I'll need all the support I need to keep it under control." He smiled down at her feeling like a grand ruler already.

"But what about your younger brother? I heard he was to inherit the throne." Usagi knew she was overstepping boundaries but she had to if she wanted to be of any help.

"Why do you care?" He looked down at her obviously displeased with her nosiness. 

"Well it's just that I'm the assistant of his bride Hotaru." She quickly lied.

"Assistant? With what?" He arched both his eyebrows at her and she knew he didn't believe her.

"Well I- I'm just helping her plan the wedding and well prepare her for her wedding night. I mean I'm always with her if she goes anywhere with the prince so I can monitor their behavior." She coyly said to sound more innocent.

"So would you say you're regularly in my brother's presence?" He began to become even more interested in this young moon goddess.

"Yes I would." She slightly shrunk away from his commanding form.

"Perfect." He wickedly smiled.

"Is it?" She asked keeping her sangfroid in front of his deathly expression.

"Of course! You see I need someone to help keep my brother under wraps and I think you're perfect! Since you're always in his presence you'll know all his actions!"

"Why is that of your concern? He's just your younger brother!" 

"But you see I know he feels discontent for not being crowned and I'm afraid he might be making moves to dethrone me. So that's where you come in." His smile sent a chill down Usagi's spine, which caused her to shiver.

"I do?" Her back against a cold mettle she knew to be the armor she was staring at earlier.

"Yes. I need you to keep close attention to all his moves and report back to me what he's up to. It'd be the best plan! He'd never expect you to be my spy!" Usagi lost her breathe at that moment.

"I know you can do this because-" He began to run his fingers across her neck. "I know because if you don't I'm afraid I'd have to make sure you draw your last breathe right now." Fear struck through her mind at that moment.

'What a barbarian! He would do that?!' She thought. With his hand still groping around her neck all she could do was lightly nod her head. 

"Excellent." He let go of her neck. "I want you to come to me as soon as you hear something suspicious and if you'd better show. Or else." He laughed in a non-congenial way. "Well you know." He backed away from her at last and motioned for her to follow him back to the ballroom. 

Usagi couldn't believe this, now she was a double spy! She knew stories like this and they never ended out good for the main character. Now she'd have to be twice as careful because if she made one mistake she knew her bowels would be sliced out of her, slowly.

'How does this always manage to happen to me?' She thought as she caught site of Trowa again and quickly rushed towards him so she could escape the malicious Milliardo.

TBC………….

AN: Well now Usagi shall be a double spy! Then again you already knew this would happen, but who cares! If you want more then please review and hopefully I won't take two months to update again! =P Sorry but I've been so drained lately! -.-;


	23. Assassination Plot

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: ^_^ Well surprised again? I thought that this would be my own little Christmas present to all the reviewers! I love you all so much, thanx for reviewing so much so far into this story. And if my some miracle I finish this before the end of my Christmas vaca. I'll be one happy camper. ^_^

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~~¥~~~~

It was a beautiful early spring day. Quatre was sitting in his alcove, which he hardly ever visited nowadays. Usagi was seated across from him and looking rather nervous like she had just mauled a man.

"Is something wrong Usagi?" Quatre sympathetically asked her. She looked at him rather shocked but quickly cast down her head not daring to talk about her experience the night before, which thankfully ended quickly.

"What are you doing?" Usagi cautiously said barely above a whisper. 

"Just checking his Majesty's accounting, making sure we have enough money to fund our own army. So far it looks to be a close call." He flipped through some parchment when Usagi decided it was time to return to Milliardo since she now had information for him.

"Pardon me Quatre-san but I think I'm going to go take a walk." Quatre knew it was a lie but let her leave anyway, he didn't want to make whatever problem she had more stressful. 

'I should go see Wufei-sama, maybe he'll have some solution for our money shortage.' Quatre dejectedly sighed.

~~~~¥~~~~

'What should I tell Milliardo?' Usagi thought full of melancholy. 'I am I have to tell him something with at least some truth or else he won't believe it.' She continued on her dismal trek to Milliardo's military room, as she was told he was almost always in. 

'Maybe I could tell him that they have all the money? Wait a minute Usagi! He would never think they would have enough money to pay for a full-fledged army!' She continued to search her mind for a clever idea that might just luckily pop up but never did.

She ended up right in front of his door without a plan of her own. She let out a heavy sigh, knowing he would probably try and grope her, and reached out to open the door but something stopped her halfway through. At first all she heard her whispers but then she heard Milliardo's very loud commanding voice. 

__

"I told you it's time we made a strike!" Milliardo boldly shouted to most likely a general of his own. 

__

"But so soon? I mean at least give as a week to make out a plan of some sort." The mystery man in the room tried to reason but his arguments fell on deaf ears because Milliardo always had to have his way.

__

"There won't be a better chance than tomorrow! If I am to be secure about my position in this country we must assassinate my brother tomorrow!" Usagi let out a tiny gasp that she hoped would be drowned out by Milliardo's ranting.

__

"Aye Sire I shall find my best man for this job." The man said in a sulky voice.

__

"Good. It will take place tomorrow evening at my brother's wedding. I'll be able to sneak your assassin in but he must do the rest." Usagi began backing away from the door, she couldn't believe her ears! He was planning to assassinate Wufei tomorrow, at his wedding no less! She had to warn him, she hoped to all the gods that he would believe her. 

~~~~¥~~~~~

Wufei was sitting in his pavilion with Quatre discussing their plans for financial aid in case they would come short, and it looked like they would. 

"Maybe if we close a few temples around here we could make up for the lost finances." Quatre suggested knowing that would cause a stir up among the upper class. 

"No. I'll just have to sell my father's assets. It should fill the gap." Wufei suggested causing Quatre to stare at him as if he had grown ten heads! 

"Sell your father's possessions?" Quatre couldn't believe this obedient son was suggesting to sell his father's legacy to pay for his brother's dethronement. 

"It's the only way." Wufei gritted his teeth and dared not to look at Quatre.

"As you wish Wufei-sama." Quatre looked back at his parchment as Usagi came tearing around the corner as if all the world of demons were chasing her. By the time she reached them she collapsed from pure exhaustion, she had been running all over the palace looking for him.

"What is wrong with you knave?" Wufei bitterly demanded. Ignoring his blatant rudeness she continued to breathe heavily until she could talk once more.

"Milliardo he's-" She stopped to take a deep breath. "He's planning on murdering you Wufei-sama." Wufei took a step backward not only for the message but for her use of the connotation of sama. She never called him that before, in fact she never showed him any respect, in the end he supposed it was from being around Quatre so much.

"What are you talking about twit?" Wufei growled at her insinuation of such a treacherous act.

"At- At your wedding tomorrow. I overheard him saying he plans on hiring an assassin to murder you before you take your vows." Wufei contemplated a moment when he heard footsteps around the corner.

The three figures of Heero, Hotaru and Trowa emerged having overheard Usagi's declaration Heero and Trowa looked extremely irate while Hotaru had worry etched on her face. 

"Is this true Usagi?" Hotaru asked in a breaking voice.

"Yes it true. I heard that an assassin will leap out of the crowd and murder Wufei when he least expects it." 

"Tch." Everyone turned their heads toward Wufei with a look of distaste. "A bumbling oaf like yourself shouldn't be going around talking such nonsense." With that he left turned his back to all of them. "Quatre I give you my permission to sell my father's assets as soon as possible." Wufei then left them all and disappeared down the hallway. 

"But-" Quatre put his finger to her mouth. "Don't make it worse Usagi." She silenced herself then.

"Usagi I don't know how often we'll see each other from now on but I've just been given a message from Mizurei to return to the temple. If you see Duo again please tell him not to visit me there, just send him to Wufei please." Hotaru politely asked her elder sister. 

"Of course Hotaru but please don't talk like it's the end of the world, it's unnerving." Hotaru smiled at Usagi then turned to leave as well and Heero in tow. She stopped mid-step and stood with her back to Heero. 

"Heero stay here, please don't follow me back." Hotaru woefully voiced.

"But it is for your best safety that I escort you." Heero stood as rigid as a statue when Hotaru grabbed his hand and pulled them away from all prying eyes and ears. 

"Listen if Mizurei sees us together she'll go ballistic. I don't need you to aggravate the situation it's bad enough already." Heero finally lost his composure and reached out to grab her shoulders.

"Listen your problems are mine. I would never let you bear such a burden on your shoulders alone." Hotaru looked deep in his eyes and saw all sincerity in them.

"It would never work." Hotaru eyes began to brim with tears but she refused to let them fall. Hotaru felt a callused hand force her chin up to look him in the face.

"I don't care." His voice was deep. "As long as I have you by my side always." With that he could no longer contain himself and he tenderly placed his lips upon hers. He didn't expect much to come of it but she was full of surprises for she began to kiss back. He ran his tongue along her lips and she just nipped at it. Taking it as an invitation he pressed his tongue to her lips again and this time she opened her mouth and their tongues meet in an embrace. His own running across hers as if petting a delicate and divine creature of earth. They continued the kiss for but a moment when Hotaru finally decided to pull away from her safe haven. 

"No. Heero-kun. I'm getting married tomorrow. We must let go of our emotions and accept what fate has given us. Nothing will come of this but hate and malice, I'm sorry." Her disheartened back was the last thing Heero saw as he came to terms with what was happening to him, to her-and what he cared about more than anything- about them. 

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru stopped in front of Mizurei's study and knocked ever so lightly. 

"Come in." With that Hotaru stepped inside and saw Mizurei meditating in the middle of the room. She approached Mizurei and sat in front of her.

"Don't think I've forgiven you, sad little whore." Mizurei bitterly said. Hotaru bit back her tongue and took the verbal abuse. 

Mizurei-sama what is it you wanted?" Hotaru said in her usual submissive tone.

"You will not speak unless spoken to or have you already forgotten all the manners I once taught you?" Mizurei opened her eyes and bore down on Hotaru making her even more nervous.

"Of course not Ma'am." 

"I just wanted to let you know that you shall reside in your quarters until the wedding tomorrow. And if I hear so much as one peep out of that room you will be licked until you cannot breathe." Hotaru squared her shoulders and bowed her head.

"You may escort her there and please keep watch over her door." The servants bowed to their master and escorted Hotaru out as Mizurei returned to her meditation. 

TBC……………..

An: I know this chapter is pretty short but next one will have a lot more going on in it! ^_- You didn't think I'd show you what comes of Wufei's assassination or Hotaru's romantic indulgement of Hero. =P But if you do want to see what will happen you're gonna have to review please! v^_^v


	24. Prepare for Battle

Miko no Chikyuu, Gejo no Nihon

AN: Well I know I'm slow with this stuff but I am trying. -.- Well beside my feeble attempts at this I have to thank all the reviewers of my last chapter: Firefly's Rebirth, Saiyagurl87, Hekate aka Bunni V, Dark Shaedow, TeNshI nO Hi, *Usagi Princess*, Sunshine Fia, Hikari_angel, Crystalmoon. Thanks all of you! ^_^v

Usagi: 19

Hotaru: 17

Duo/Quatre/Heero/Wufei: 19

~~~~¥~~~~

Hotaru was standing in her room as the dressmaker finished hemming her wedding kimono. It was pure white and in fact the only color on it was the pale blue crane about to take off on her kimono. As the dressmaker got up she put a white cloth over Hotaru's head, as was custom to hide the face of the bride-to-be. Hotaru then heard the door slide shut behind her and took the cloth off of her face.

'If it's true that Milliardo is to hire an assassin then I must do something to protect Wufei.' Hotaru then went searching under her futon for an unspecified object. 'Even if I do not love him I can't let him die, I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened.' Hotaru then smiled when her fingertips touched what she was looking for, a dagger. Heero had given it to her secretly just in case something were to happen to her, but she had never found any occasion to use it except for now. She surreptitiously hid it under her kimono making sure it wasn't noticeable, and quickly grabbed the cloth throwing it over her head as she heard footsteps approaching.

She heard the door open and immediately knew it was Mizurei because the servants only shut up around her since they feared punishment for disturbing her serene environment. 

"It's time to leave for the palace let's go." Mizurei sternly spoke as two servants grabbed Hotaru's arms and led her out of the room towards the carriage awaiting them. 

~~~~¥~~~~~

Usagi was running towards the temple because she wanted to talk with Hotaru. She knew Hotaru believed her and hopefully she would be able to convince Wufei as well.

'I don't care what he says I won't let an all out civil war break out. I already know the pains of loss and no one else need experience that.' Usagi stopped running when she saw a carriage leave the Temple. "Dammit! I'm too late!" Usagi quietly said to herself as the carriage passed her by. 'Wait a minute! Duo! Hotaru has told me about him, I'm sure he'll help and he's got all those men waiting on his every word. I'll get him!' Usagi thought to herself smiling. There was one problem though, she didn't know where in the woods he was. She was told the general direction but other than that she knew nothing.

She had been had been running for what seemed like hours, until she finally noticed one thing, she was going in circles! She saw her previous footsteps right next to her current ones and on top of that she saw the same cave she had already ran by. "Dammit! I'll never find him! I'm going to be too late if I don't find Duo now!" Usagi let her head fall as she caught her breathe. 

"You wanted to see me about something Blondie." Usagi quickly looked up and saw Duo standing there on top of a boulder.

"Duo!" He jumped down and walked up to her. 

"I'm surprised you were able to find us, normally people just walk by and never figure it out." Duo smiled at her.

  
Actually I did run past this place I just accidentally stumbled upon this place." Usagi smiled and Duo couldn't help but sweat-drop. 

"Well- I suppose that explains it." He put his hands behind his head.

"Duo please listen to me. Milliardo is planning on assassinating Wufei today, I need the help of you and your men!" Usagi almost pleaded to him in desperation. 

"Well then just speak we'd love to hear your reasons." Duo held his arms out to either side of him and that's when Usagi saw dozens of men come out from their respected hiding places, all smiling down on her.

"Well- Um, I knew you to be a close friend of Hotaru's so I thought that maybe you would be willing to help save her and Wufei. She doesn't want him to die and I don't either but in order to save his life we need your help. Right now he's defenseless and I'm afraid he could be killed." Usagi quickly blurted out as Duo looked at her with what seemed like sympathy. 

"He has guards why doesn't he just set them up all around him?" Usagi averted her gaze from him and softly spoke.

"He doesn't believe me." Duo stifled a laugh.

"Sounds like Wufei that's for sure. But why are you so desperate to save him? From what I've seen and heard he doesn't show much respect towards you." This took Usagi totally aback, she had no idea why she was so desperate to save his life. After several minutes and no answer Duo finally began shouting to his men.

"Did you hear her men? She wants to save the man she's in love with but who's already engaged to her sister. And on top of this he is the would-be-emperor of our country. Should we prevent his death?" Duo loudly shouted to his men whose response was slightly mixed. Usagi was just almost irate that he would say she was in love with Wufei, she wasn't or was that just her mind talking and not her heart? Then one of the men in the crowd decided to speak up.

"What do we get out of this?" Usagi looked over towards the man, she had expected this from them.

"The Emperor shall forgive all past wrongdoings." Hopefully that would get them but unfortunately they were more demanding than that.

"Anything else? We want to have a secure future as well!" Another man vociferated from way in the back of the congregation.

"Then it shall be done. But you will have to speak with him yourselves to decide what you get." The men started muttering things to each other until Duo finally took Usagi's hands into his own.

"Well I don't know about my men but I shall assist you in this endeavor." She smiled at him thankful she at least got someone to aid her.

"Well now we're not _that_ heartless as to not help such a beautiful lady as you. What do you saw men should we help this young lady?" An older man spoke out and took his side by Duo.

"Aye!" All the men shouted in unison raising their fists into the air. 

"Then follow me for the wedding is very soon and we must get there in time." The men all scattered grabbing various weapons they had nearby. "Duo I need you to come into the Temple with me and tell your men to wait outside till you call for them, make sure they remain inconspicuous or else they will be arrested."

"Of course." Duo smiled running into the cave for his own weapon of choice. 

~~~~~¥~~~~~

All the people were gathering into the small Temple only used for the most sacred of celebrations by the royal family and this was one of them. Quatre was patiently waiting outside for Usagi since he was her only way into the Temple no matter what her relationship was with Hotaru. Just then Usagi came tearing around the corner, with Duo by her side in rather classy attire. 

"Usagi where did you-" Usagi unfortunately cut him off. 

"Sorry but I had to give Duo a pair of your clothes if he was to fit into the crowd. You don't mind do you?" 

"Of course not, just make sure they're washed after you give them back." Quatre held his arm out to Usagi.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Duo was tapping his foot with a grimaced look on his face. 

"Nothing Duo." Usagi answered for Quatre as they were both led into the Temple.

After Quatre had brought both of them in Heero showed up in his most expensive clothing he owned. It was military attire but he wasn't allowed to wear anything else most of the time anyway. Just as he approached the door to enter Mizurei came out of the crowd with two guards and stopped him.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed into the Temple." Mizurei stated as the guards backed her up.

"What are you talking about? I'm Wufei's own personal royal guard I'm to be at his side at all times. It's for his best safety now you had better let me in" He glowered at the guards and especially Mizurei for blocking his entrance to the Temple.

"Of course you are except when it comes to Hotaru!" Heero's angry glare slightly faded as he lowered his fists. "Don't think I haven't noticed after all these years you following her everywhere she goes leaving Wufei by himself. I know you two have become close and I suspect that you're the one who I was told she ran off with one night." 

"That's preposterous, I never snuck away with-" He stopped himself when he remembered all those times he tried to get Hotaru alone with him and especially that one deep kiss she allowed him the other day.

"Well that answers it. Guards make sure he never enters this Temple until the ceremony is all over." Mizurei then disappeared into the Temple leaving a fuming Heero outside.

~~~~~¥~~~~~

Wufei was waiting in front of the Temple waiting for everyone to finish entering so he could get this over with. He had no desire to marry Hotaru, he more felt like an older brother toward her rather than a love interest, but in order to please his deceased father's wishes he decided to go through with it. 

He searched around for Heero, he was supposed to be by his side but he was nowhere to be found. He would never admit it to anyone else but he did believe Usagi somewhat since he knew how deceitful his brother could be. Hopefully nothing had happened to his most trusted guard and friend. 

Just then he spotted Usagi and Quatre with that less than tolerable Duo Maxwell sitting to the other side of Usagi. He had to admit Duo annoyed him with his immature ways but he always gave him a little bit of amusement at the same time, he just never showed it. His eyes then slowly traveled over to the blonde goddess whose beauty he believed to be unrivaled by any woman he had been attracted to. With her pale ivory skin, blonde hair and baby blue eyes he had to admit that even though he treated her harshly he secretly admired her from afar. But he never let his emotions get to him and he kept it to himself and planned on taking it to the grave with him especially since she seemed to be connected with Quatre.

Breaking him from his thoughts he heard gongs being banged from around the room and the crowd twisted their heads to see Hotaru, head covered, being led through the crowd towards Wufei. The servants released her arms, bowed to the Emperor and disappeared into the crowd. As they left Wufei spotted his brother in a corner smirking. Wufei furrowed his eyebrows at him. 'What was he smiling at?' Wufei asked himself.

A priest came in front of then and took a red cloth made to look like a rose, with two dangling strands, and handed it to Wufei and he took one strand while Hotaru was handed the other. The priest began speaking and about their union as husband and wife when a man slowly unsheathed a dagger and was slowly making his way towards the front. Usagi saw this from the opposite end of the Temple and began to run towards Wufei so as to tackle him. The man took his dagger up, aiming it at Wufei's back, and tossed it at him. Just before it hit him Usagi tackled both he and Hotaru and stopped either of them from being hit by the dagger. It unfortunately scathed Usagi's back, if ever so slightly, but it still caused her pain.

The assassin seeing he had failed was preparing to run away but Hotaru immediately sat up and opened up her kimono, revealing a dagger, and threw it at the man whom was hit in the back by it. Everyone in the room began screaming and guards rushed up to the man to make sure he was truly dead. Amidst the chaos Heero bolted in, pushing the fleeing people out of his way and made his way up to Wufei and Hotaru. 

"Are you all right?" He asked looking up to see a dead man being dragged away by military officers. 

"Of course but Usagi seems to have been hit in her back." Hotaru commented, not noticed her kimono top was still open, pointing to Usagi scratched back. 

"Hakkou! (Remember this was the name Mizurei gave Hotaru.) How dare you bare so much flesh at you wedding ceremony. You should be working in the brothels as far as I'm concerned!" Hotaru immediately got up in front of Mizurei and promptly slapped her across the face.

"Do you not see? If I hadn't done that the assassin would have gotten away and possibly tried taking Wufei's life in the future!" Heero was shocked by Hotaru's bold outbreak, he'd never seen her acting like this before. Obviously Mizurei never had either since she too had a look of disbelief.

"She's right Mizurei I'm proud of what she and Usagi did. If it were not for them I might be dead right now. You should thank them for what they did." He glared at Mizurei angrily as she began to break down in front of them.

"I was only trying to protect Hotaru to turn her into a perfect Queen like I had been trained to do." 

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked as Quatre finally came pushing through the crowd.

"Your father and I were once engaged, it was arranged by my mentor as well. The only problem was we had no desire to marry, we only wanted to remain friends. To fight it your father secretly went away and married the woman he had always loved since childhood, your mother. His parents were furious but learned to accept her and as for me I feel in love with one of Trieze's royal guards. We too wished to wed but my mentor forbade it and moved us away from him so we could never be together. Sometime later I heard he died in a battle, I never fell in love again." Mizurei sat on the floor opening her heart for the first time since Trieze.

"So years later you and Wufei's father try putting him and Hotaru through the same pain. You two should be ashamed in yourselves." Usagi said being helped up by Wufei. She looked up into all their faces when Duo came crashing through the temple doors with dozens of men in tow.

"Did you miss me?" Duo joked as he stopped in front of them.

"Stop joking Maxwell!" Wufei shouted. 

"Jeez! Some gratitude!" The men just laughed at their leader's attitude, which was what they loved best about him.

Wufei ignored Duo and turned towards Quatre. 

"Quatre that army you promised me better be ready now because we can wait no longer, it's time to attack!" Wufei boldly stated.

~~~~~¥~~~~~

Milliardo was absolutely pissed off. Not only did his plan for Wufei's death go up in flames but the only reason it did was because that blonde haired goddess was the one that foiled all his plans. 

"Damn her!" He shouted entering his war room with several generals of his. "To think I trusted her!" He berated himself. 

"Sire you did what you could and since your brother now knows of your plans to have him killed I'm sure he rise up against you. It would be wisest to launch an assault on your brother now so he won't be a thorn in our side in the future." His oldest general told him.

"Of course but I have a request of all of you. Make sure to kill that Hotaru girl, Quatre and Heero then bring Wufei and Usagi to me so I may be the one to enjoy their deaths." He coldly said to them as they slowly bowed to him.

"It's time to attack." He said in a vitriolic tone.

TBC…………….

AN: Don't hurt me for ending it there! *hides behind computer* I just love cliffhangers that's all! =P Anyway I hope you'll all review in order to see what's going to happen in the big battle that will occur in the next chapter. Remember reviews motivate all fanfiction authors! ^_-v 


End file.
